


The Apartment

by WitchyLove14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Girl On Girl, Lesbians, Neal is just her friend, No worries guys, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, SQ - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, otp, swan queen romance, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLove14/pseuds/WitchyLove14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Emma and Regina's showers are on opposite sides of the same wall, and every morning Emma can hear her neighbor sing in the shower. Both women want to meet the other; but if they do, will their different lives get in the way of happiness? Or will they find happiness with each other amongst the turmoils of life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a new swan queen story that I have started working on. I had the idea for awhile and finally decided to start writing it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Please review!
> 
> I know the chapter is a little short :)

The first time she heard her neighbor singing was while she was in her shower, in the midst of shampooing her hair.

She had an apartment in the heart of Manhattan, nice view, good atmosphere, and lots of wiggle room. Essentially, it was everything that one could want in an apartment. She was friends with her neighbors, including Mrs. Gordon who had lived in the apartment next door.

Mrs. Gordon passed away about 3 months ago, and just recently a new tenant moved in. She had been meaning to walk the two steps to the door and welcome her to the building, but had been continuously putting it off.

How did she know her neighbor was a female, considering she had never met the woman? Well, her shower and her neighbors' shower were on opposite sides of the wall.

She had been heard the singing on a fluke when she had to go hunt down one of her perps early in the morning and was showering at the ass crack of dawn. She was barely awake when she had stepped into the shower and heard a gorgeous voice singing from the other side.

She had been startled, initially, until she realized that she really enjoyed the sound of her neighbors' voice.

So now, instead of Emma just being too lazy to walk to the apartment and say hello, she was also intimidated. What if the woman was drop dead gorgeous?

So here she was, currently in her shower, listening to the woman sing, and recalling the first time she had heard Ms. Mills sing (well, the woman's mail sitting in the mailbox told her that her name was Ms. Mills), which was about 2 months ago. She still hadn't gathered up enough courage to go and say hello.

Emma sighed as she washed the shampoo from her hair and continued to listen to Ms. Mills. Her breath hitched slightly when she heard her begin to sing the most gorgeous acapella version of Taylor Swift's Bad Blood.

Emma listened to Ms. Mills musical voice echo through the bathroom and she smiled as she began to run conditioner through her hair.

She really needed to meet this woman and meet her soon. But what was she supposed to say?

"Hi my name is Emma and I'm your next door neighbor and I can hear you sing in the shower every morning," Emma muttered to herself sarcastically as she leaned against the shower wall.

"Maybe I could bump into her outside the apartment one morning," Emma mumbled as she thought aloud. "Or Emma, you could just go next door and greet her like a normal non-creepy human being." Emma bumped her head against the wall in annoyance with herself.

Her eyes shot open when she realized that her neighbor had stopped singing in the middle of the song.

"Shit," Emma whispered to herself as she held her breath, waiting to see if the singing would resume.

Emma looked around her shower and quickly knocked over a bottle of her shampoo, sending it to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Shit!" She announced loudly, hoping that her neighbor would think the first thud was just another shampoo bottle falling.

She breathed slowly, waiting to see what would happen. A sigh of relief passed her lips as her neighbor resumed her singing, seeming content that her neighbor was just a clutz and couldn't hear her voice.

"Nice save Swan," Emma whispered to herself as she placed her shampoo bottle back up on the stand.

She continued to listen to her neighbor sing as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair, only exiting the shower when she heard the singing stop for good. Emma quickly went about the rest of her routine, getting ready to head off to her job.

She grabbed her mug of coffee and keys and exited her apartment, turning around to lock the door.

"Good morning," a voice breezed by. Emma felt a shiver run through her body at the familiar sound and turned around quickly.

"Morning," Emma called back just as Ms. Mills disappeared around the corner.

Emma sprinted down the hallway, slowing her pace as she rounded the corner. Her mystery neighbor was nowhere in sight and Emma felt disappointment settle in her stomach.

"Just my luck," Emma muttered as she angrily pressed the button for the elevator.

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Mills," came the numerous greetings as Regina strode through the building.

Regina nodded her head in greeting, not particularly feeling sociable at the moment as she made her way to her office.

"Coffee," Marcus said happily as he handed Regina her latte. "You have an appointment at 9 with Ralph, at 11 you have a meeting…"

Regina knew her schedule for the day and just decided to tune Marcus out for the time being. She sipped her coffee as she finally made it into her office and sat down in her chair with a sigh.

"You're tuning me out again," Marcus pointed out with an eye roll.

"My apologies, I have todays schedule memorized," Regina replied with a smirk.

"What's eating you?" Marcus asked as he took a swig of his own coffee.

"Nothing," Regina replied, opening her laptop and signing on.

"Honey, you only tune me out when you have other things on your mind," Marcus said pointedly, drawing a slight chuckle from Regina.

"That building I am living in at the moment, I have a neighbor who I have not met yet. I saw her briefly this morning on my way to the office and…" Regina trailed off, a small smile on her face.

"You think she's hot?" Marcus asked as he took a seat and rested his face on his hands.

"Yes," Regina bit her lip. "Very."

"What does she look like?"

"She is blonde. Taller than me when I wouldn't be wearing heels… She has an amazing ass," Regina explained.

"Face?"

"Unfortunately, I did not get to see her."

"Well what if she is a butter face?"

"Butter face?" Regina asked, her forehead crinkling.

"Yes, everything looks good, but- her- face," Marcus explained with a grin.

Regina threw a crumpled piece of paper at him and laughed lightly.

"Why don't you go and speak with her?" Marcus asked as he took another swig of coffee.

"Because I-," Regina trailed off. "You know I can be-"

"Shy around hot women?" Marcus filled in. "Yes darling I am aware of that problem of yours. But you know how you are, you're shy initially until you start speaking to them and then BAM, Regina Mills sex appeal is all over the place."

Regina sighed, "I suppose."

"You haven't had a serious relationship in years dear."

"I am aware."

"One night stands, as few and far between as they are, are not something you want for the rest of your life. Correct?" Marcus asked seriously.

"No, they are not," she conceded with another sigh.

"Right, so tonight when you get home go and speak to this woman. Any idea what her name is?"

"I know her last name is Swan," Regina supplied.

"Well, tonight you will get home and speak to this Miss Swan," Marcus grinned. "Hopefully things go well and you will get a date."

"I don't have time to date Marcus. The new fall line is going out in less than a month. This is a busy time for us and-"

"You haven't even properly met this woman and you are already freaking out and saying you do not have time to date. Regina, sweetie, we have done this for years and years and years. You have a talented staff that knows what they are doing. You do not need to be so obsessive compulsive over this. Please, talk to this woman and see if things feel right. If you give it a chance and things feel wrong then I understand, but please please _please_ just give it a chance."

Regina eyed Marcus for a moment before sighing, "Fine. You're absolutely right. I will speak to her."

Marcus clapped his hands together. "Excellent, once again you admit that I am right. I do believe if I hear it one more time I get a weeks paid vacation."

Regina laughed lightly before looking to her assistant, "Thank you."

"Any time dear."

Regina sighed to herself as Marcus left her office. It seemed she would have to finally talk to Miss Swan.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is another update for all of you.
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story, as well as those who have reviewed it. You guys are awesome and I am so glad that this story is being well received. :)
> 
> Please review! They are welcomed and encouraged

 

* * *

"Damnit!" Emma exclaimed as she accidentally spilled coffee all over her pants.

"What's wrong with you?" Neal asked as he took a seat next to the blonde.

"Well, I just spilled hot coffee all over my pants," Emma said through gritted teeth.

Neal smirked. "Nah, not the coffee. You would never spill coffee, even on accident, unless you're distracted. So, who is the girl?"

Emma rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. "Her last name is Mills, and she lives right next door to me. Our showers are on opposite sides of the same wall so I can hear her sing in the shower every morning. She has this incredible voice. Seriously Neal, it's gorgeous. I've been meaning to go and talk to her and introduce myself but I'm too intimidated. But this morning she said 'good morning' to me but I was too slow turning around so I only saw her backside briefly before she disappeared."

"So… based on the few seconds glance you did get… yay or nay?"

"Definitely a yay. But, I haven't met her yet so she could be a bitch or like, a serial killer or something."

Neal busted out a loud laugh as he looked at the blonde. "You're ridiculous Em. If you wanna talk to her, just go talk to her."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, if you want to get to know her, go speak to her. It's no big deal," Neal said with a smirk.

Emma sighed and pouted slightly.

"Besides Em, I can't have you abusing coffee like that all the time," Neal added as he slapped the blonde on the back.

Emma sighed again. She would have to talk to Ms. Mills sooner or later.

* * *

Emma didn't get to talk to Ms. Mills that night, or the night after that, or the night after that. One of the guys she was keeping track of never showed for his court date, forcing Emma to go and hunt the guy down. She finally found him at a sleazy strip joint upstate and dragged his ass back. Ah, the perks of being a bondsperson.

Emma groaned as she flopped down on her bed, too exhausted to remove her clothing.

Her doorbell rang and she groaned once more, rolling over and shoving her face in her pillow.

"I'm not getting that," Emma said to herself as she nuzzled her pillow.

The doorbell rang once again, but Emma remained still, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Outside the door, however, was Regina Mills.

She held a small basket of muffins in her hand as she sadly looked at the door. This was the third night in a row she had approached the blonde's apartment and attempted to speak with her.

Once again, there was no answer from the blonde. Regina sighed and sat the basket of muffins outside the door, scribbling a note to leave with them before returning to her apartment.

She entered her hallway and sighed as she made her way to her couch, her phone buzzing with a new notification.

 **_Marcus:_ ** _Soooo how did it go speaking with the hottie?_

Regina sighed as she typed out a message.

 **_Regina:_ ** _It didn't happen… again._

 **_Marcus:_ ** _Why not? Not home again?_

 **_Regina:_ ** _I assume not since there was no answer at her residence._

 **_Marcus:_ ** _Hmm… well perhaps her job keeps her busy in the evenings?_

 **_Regina:_ ** _I suppose. This is frustrating though._

 **_Marcus:_ ** _Don't worry darling, it will work out. Did you leave the muffins you made?_

 **_Regina:_ ** _I did, I also left a note with them so she knows they are from me._

 **_Marcus:_ ** _Now you just need to wait for her to come to you._

 **_Regina:_ ** _I suppose…_

 **_Marcus:_ ** _We can chat more about this in the morning. Try not to stress yourself out._

Regina sighed as she headed to her bedroom. She plugged her phone in before beginning her nightly routine as she readied herself for bed.

She would just have to wait for Miss Swan to come to her.

* * *

Emma awoke in the morning to the sound of her alarm blaring, telling her that it was time to get up and get a shower, which she desperately needed. She also missed Ms. Mills' singing first thing in the morning, which she had also gone without.

Emma sighed as she rolled out of bed, groggily padding across her floor to the bathroom to get a shower. She turned the hot water on and began to strip out of her sleepwear, dropping the discarded items carelessly on the floor.

She stood under the stream of water and hummed in content as the hot water started to wake her from her grogginess. She heard a noise from the other side of the wall and listened closely as she began to lather her hair with shampoo.

Shortly after, she began to hear Ms. Mills begin to sing and she smiled to herself. Emma listened closely as she moved to rinse her hair, continuing in this fashion for the remainder of her shower.

Finally, once the singing had stopped, Emma had stepped out of the shower and began her other morning routines. She glanced at the clock and, seeing that she needed to get going soon, quickly braided her hair instead of bothering to curl it. She grabbed her trademark red leather jacket and put on her brown boots before grabbing her keys and mug of coffee.

Emma opened the door to her apartment and saw the basket of muffins resting on her doorstep. Her brow creased in curiosity as she bent down to retrieve the goody basket. Emma smiled as she saw a note tucked into the basket and turned around, stepping back into her apartment and shutting the door, just as Regina opened her own door to leave for work.

Regina glanced at the blonde's door and noticed the muffins were gone. She just hoped that it was the blonde who found the muffins and not some other neighbor. Regina smiled as she walked past the blonde's door, humming as she headed on her way to work.

Meanwhile, Emma had managed to shove a blueberry muffin in her mouth and unfold the note that was left with the basket.

_Miss Swan,_

_I have been meaning to introduce myself, seeing as I have recently moved into this building. My name is Regina Mills and I am your next-door neighbor. I made you some muffins I hope you will enjoy!_

_Regina Mills_

Emma felt a smile stretch across her face as she read the note. She noticed that Regina knew her last name and the thought made her smile. The woman must have went out of her way some to acquire that information, just like Emma had gone out of her way to find out Regina's. She mentally kicked herself though as she realized that the ringing doorbell last night was actually Regina. She could have met the woman if she wasn't so tired, or stupid.

"Regina," Emma whispered aloud. Her smile grew wider as she grabbed another muffin and the note as she finally headed off to work.

* * *

"Well, were the muffins gone?" Marcus asked as he sat down next to Regina. The brunette was currently sitting at a conference table looking over all of the items that would be debuting in the fall line.

"They were," Regina replied, a small smile on her face.

Marcus clapped his hands together in excitement. "Excellent! I knew muffins would go over well."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I just hope she enjoys them and that they will entice her to come and visit me."

"Me too darling… well, not tonight of course," Marcus reminded.

"Yes I know I know, we need to decide if we are keeping all of these or not. Also, I need to meet with our designers," Regina said as she stood from her seat.

"Would you like another coffee before we get started?" Marcus asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Yes I believe I would," Regina replied with a smile as she walked with him. "I'm going to come along, I need some fresh air."

They talked about the fall line as they walked to the coffee shop. The smell of espresso hit Regina's nose and she breathed out a sigh of content as they entered the café.

"I wish my apartment smelled like this," Regina commented with a smile as they approached the counter.

"If your apartment smelled like this you would never leave," Marcus replied with a light laugh.

They ordered their coffees and then awaited their preparation, oblivious to the patrons entering the shop.

"So are you going to try and see her tonight?" Neal asked as he and Emma stood in line to place their orders.

"I'm certainly going to try. I just hope she's home tonight."

"Check out the hottie," Neal whispered suddenly to Emma, nudging the blonde's arm.

Emma turned and felt her draw drop slightly at the sight. A brunette stood at the counter, waiting for her drink, as Emma eyed her appearance.

She had dark brown hair that was cut short and flipped at the ends. Her makeup was impeccable, with red lipstick on her lips and long black eyelashes that made Emma jealous. She wore a grey dress, clearly a designer brand, which hugged the entire woman in the right places. Black stockings adorned toned legs, and black heels resided on her feet.

Emma felt her mouth go dry at the sight of this impeccable woman.

"There is a hot blonde staring at you," Marcus whispered to Regina as he gathered their coffees.

"Where?"

"Your three."

Regina turned and brown eyes met green. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the blonde, temporarily getting lost in the sea of green that held her gaze so strongly.

"Let's go," Regina said suddenly to Marcus as she grabbed her coffee and exited the shop.

"Why didn't you go and speak to her?" Marcus demanded as they crossed the street. "She was hot!"

"You know how I get around attractive women. Besides, I thought we were trying to see how things go with Miss Swan."

"Yes of course we are, but you still could have-" Marcus trailed off. "Oh my goodness, what if _that_ was Miss Swan!"

Regina whipped around and her eyes widened comically. "No."

"But what if it was- oh my this is too good to be true! How romantic would that be?" Marcus asked as they continued the walk back to the building.

"That would be awful," Regina began, "and splendid."

"Why awful?"

"Because she is gorgeous and I made a fool of myself."

"Yes you did, and why splendid?"

"Because it would be romantic," Regina answered quietly, a small smile on her face.

"You may be known as the Evil Queen in the business, but I know you are a true softy," Marcus commented with a wink as they entered the building.

* * *

Emma fidgeted nervously as she stood outside of Regina's apartment. She hadn't knocked yet to make her presence know. She just simply stood and waited for her courage to appear.

"Damnit Swan. The woman made you muffins, all you have to do is freaking knock on the door and introduce yourself," Emma said aloud to herself as she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her shirt.

Earlier, after she had seen that gorgeous brunette in the coffee shop, she and Neal had grabbed their coffees and sat outside. She had tried to talk herself out of going to Regina's apartment to say hello, but Neal had insisted she at least attempt it. He reminded her about her lack of commitment and how she had never had a serious relationship. Moreover, a relationship that had lasted more than one night or even two.

Neal was partially right of course. She had one serious relationship though, but that was when she was seventeen and young and naïve. That relationship had lasted a few months, but because she had been hurt so badly, as well as her baggage she carried from being in foster homes, kept her from pursuing anything potentially serious.

She hated that Neal was right. He also had joked that the hot brunette they saw at the café was Regina, and then proceeded to point out any other brunette he saw that could be her. Again, he was absolutely right. Considering the fact that she had only witnessed a brief flash of the woman's backside, allowed the possibility that any brunette within the immediate area could potentially be Regina. The thought drove Emma insane.

They may have even met already without realizing it. Neal found it hilarious, and slightly romantic. Emma on the other hand, found it terrifying and exhilarating. But, her mystery neighbor, save for the muffins and a hand written note, remained a mystery to her.

Emma fidgeted again and released a soft groan. She was being chicken shit.

"Come on Swan," Emma muttered as she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She held her breath and waited to hear movement on the other side of the door.

Silence.

Her forehead creased in confusion as she knocked on the door once more. She waited again, for about five minutes, and was greeted with silence.

"I guess she isn't home," Emma whispered to herself, wincing as she heard the disappointment in her own voice.

She sighed and walked back to her door, turning around once to cast a glance back at Regina's, only to be met with the same scene as before.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought of it! Hopefully I will have Chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Hey guys, here is another update. Sorry it took so long. My girlfriend has been here in the states with me for a month and she heads back to Brazil on Thursday. So, I haven't been writing. I will try and have another update for you all soon.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

"Here you go dear," Marcus said as he handed Regina a fresh cup of coffee.

Her tired eyes scanned their choices for the fall line. They had been up all night deciding on what outfits should appear and which ones should be placed in a later issue. A few choices though, were ripped apart by Regina and currently resided in the nearby trashcan.

"I am exhausted," Regina sighed as she took a swig of her coffee.

Marcus nodded his agreement as he took a seat next to the brunette. "As am I. As a matter of fact, as is your entire team."

"At least we have made a decision," Regina added.

Marcus nodded again. "Now we just have to plan the magazine spread and ready everything for the show next month."

Regina groaned as she stood from her seat.

"You should try and catch a little shut eye, tonight will be long as well," Marcus suggested as he looked to his boss.

Regina merely grunted in response.

"I wonder if Miss Swan tried to see you last night," he said suddenly, causing Regina to whip around and stare at him with sparkling tired eyes.

"This is torture," Regina replied with a slight groan. "What if she did? I wasn't there. What if she doesn't try again?"

"Relax honey. I am sure she will try again. However, if she does try, you aren't going to be home."

"I might actually be going slightly insane Marcus."

"Aren't we all," Marcus replied with a tired smile. "Don't worry. If she does and you aren't there, no big, you will just have to keep trying until you finally get her."

Regina sighed before nodding at Marcus' point. She turned on her heels and exited the room, walking down the hallway towards her office. Most of her team was currently taking quick naps to regain some energy before they dove back into everything in a few hours.

She thought of the blonde as she walked, imagining what she looked like exactly. This door tag game they were playing was becoming infuriating. Regina wanted to meet the woman, and soon, or else she felt like she might explode. Her mind wandered to the blonde she saw in the café yesterday, wondering if that may have been Miss Swan.

Perhaps she would have found out if she wasn't so cowardly and stayed. Regina sighed as she slid down into her chair. Her eyes fluttered shut as her mind continued to think of this Miss Swan, eventually lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Emma tried Regina again, and again. Three nights she had knocked on the brunette's door, only to be met with silence once more. Finally, Emma decided she would need to leave something for the brunette to find so she would know she had tried to see her.

Emma was not particularly gifted at cooking, or even baking for that matter. However, she did know how to make really good chocolate chip cookies, and prepare the best hot chocolate on the planet.

She smiled to herself as she placed the cookies in the basket Regina had left with the muffins, having only lasted three days before Emma devoured them all. She also made a little additional room for a thermos of hot chocolate, a bottle of whipped cream, and some cinnamon. She left a note with the thermos, giving instructions of what to do with the whipped cream and cinnamon.

She decided to leave the basket outside of Regina's door in the morning before heading to work, that way the brunette would see it first thing. Emma knew the brunette was home this morning, since she heard her singing in the shower, and decided that leaving the goodies right now was ideal.

Emma grinned as she readied her gift, quickly writing another note of her own before exiting her apartment and walking the two steps to Regina's. She sat the basket down in front of the door and smirked as she turned on her heels and headed off to work.

Meanwhile, Regina had just finished putting the finishing touches on her makeup before grabbing her purse and blazer. She hadn't returned home until 2 am, too exhausted to even remove her shoes before falling onto her bed and into a deep sleep, for only four hours. She was up and showering by six and ready to head to work by seven.

Regina opened the door to her apartment, stopping where she stood as her eyes landed on the goody basket. She glanced up and down the hallway, her breath catching in her throat as she saw a flash of blonde hair disappear around the corner of the hallway.

Regina stepped over the basket, bee-lining down the hallway after the blonde. Regina rounded the corner, her breath slightly ragged and her heart sinking to her stomach. The blonde had already disappeared.

"Shit," Regina swore under her breath as she walked back to her apartment. She grabbed the basket and inspected its contents.

A grin split across her face as she eyed the chocolate chip cookies and the thermos, with specific instructions of how to apply the whipped cream and cinnamon to the drink. She turned around once more and headed back down the hallway, basket in tow as she headed off to work.

The apartment was only two blocks from her building, allowing her to make it there in a few short minutes. Once inside the building she headed to her office, grabbing a mug from her desk and emptying some of the contents from the thermos into the mug. She applied the whipped cream and cinnamon, as instructed, and took a swig.

Regina hummed in approval as her taste buds exploded. Her eyes landed on the cookies and she quickly took a bite as she sat and opened her laptop.

"Goooood morning," Marcus greeted as he entered Regina's office. He stopped short of her desk, his eyebrow arching in question as he stared at the whipped drink and cookies. "Bit of a sweet tooth this morning?"

"Miss Swan left them," Regina replied with a smirk.

"Ahhh tasting her sugary goodness I see," Marcus teased. A light blush covered Regina's cheeks as she took another sip of the hot chocolate. "So she left you… chocolate chip cookies, your favorite. A thermos of hot chocolate, a bottle of whipped cream… kinky, and some cinnamon. Oh, and specific instructions of what to do with them. Very kinky. Also, a note."

Regina's eyebrows rose. "A note?"

"Well yes, didn't you see it?" Marcus asked as he handed the paper to Regina.

_Regina,_

_I stopped by your place the past couple nights but you weren't home. So, I decided to make you some baked goodies. I hope you like them._

_Emma_

"Emma," Regina said aloud, sounding the name out on her tongue.

"Pretty name," Marcus commented with a smirk as he watched his bosses face.

"Indeed."

"You realize you have to see her tonight right?" Marcus said seriously as he stole a cookie.

"I can't. We have to meet with the designers again today."

"Well then, tomorrow night for sure," Marcus amended.

"Yes," Regina replied, a small smile on her face. "I will try and see her tomorrow night."

* * *

"Why are you in such a good mood? You're smiling like an idiot," Neal commented as he took a seat next to Emma outside the café.

Emma merely grinned and shook her head.

"Shit, you finally saw her last night."

"Unfortunately no. I missed her again. But, I did bake some of my chocolate chip cookies," Emma explained before setting a small container of cookies on the table in front of Neal. "You're welcome by the way. I also made her hot chocolate and put a bottle of whipped cream and some cinnamon in the basket."

"Did you leave instructions?" Neal asked with a smirk as he took a bite of his cookie.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I also left a note saying that I had tried to see her and blah blah and left my name."

"Very nice. So now I guess it's her turn to see you?" Neal asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes. Hopefully she will try tonight."

Neal sat his coffee down and his eyes narrowed. "You might wanna hold that idea."

Emma's eyebrows creased in confusion as she turned to see where Neal was staring.

"Fuck. That's our guy," Emma groaned as she and Neal left their coffees unattended and fast walked to where the guy was heading.

"I don't know why these guys skip out on their court dates."

"Me either. It's like they think we won't catch them," Emma replied as she and Neal increased their pace.

The guy turned his head and caught sight of them before sprinting off down the street.

"Shit!" Emma growled as she and Neal started to run after him. Neal disappeared down a side alley as Emma stayed in pursuit, pushing through pedestrians to keep an eye on the guy.

She rounded a corner and landed on her ass.

Emma groaned as she got up from the sidewalk, her eyes frantically searching for the perp.

"I am so sorry," Emma apologized before catching sight of the guy and taking off after him again.

"The nerve of people!" Regina seethed as Marcus helped her up from the ground.

"That was the hot blonde from the coffee shop," Marcus commented as Regina stood.

Her eyes widened as she searched the area, catching the flash of blonde hair as she ran after a man.

"Perhaps she is a cop," Marcus mentioned as he retrieved Regina's purse from the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Regina said softly. "I just thought there was something very familiar about her."

"Besides the fact that she is the woman from the café?" Marcus asked, slightly concerned that Regina may have hit her head.

"No, just-" Regina trailed off. "Never mind, we should go and get that coffee."

Her assistant nodded his agreement, but Regina continued to glance behind, hoping to catch a sighting of the blonde.

* * *

The son of a bitch Emma was chasing down managed to give her a bloody nose. She had tackled him shortly after crashing into a woman. Emma had jumped on him and pinned him to the ground, getting momentarily distracted when she heard Neal call her name. The guy took a chance and punched her in the face, making her nose swell slightly and bloodying the sidewalk.

They took him in and he was spending the night in a holding cell until his rescheduled hearing the following morning. Emma wondered if Regina had tried to stop by her apartment at all tonight.

She thought about the brunette as she readied herself for bed, glancing at the clock and sighing when the red letters showed 2:00 am. Emma groaned as she flopped on the bed, burying her face in her pillow as she gave a loud yawn.

Before she knew it, her alarm was blaring. Emma sighed as she hit the button to silence the contraption and groggily moved out of her warm bed. She shuffled into the bathroom, turning the hot water on before stepping into the shower and beginning to clean herself.

She paused mid scrub when she realized she didn't hear Regina's singing come from the other side of the wall. Emma frowned and sighed as she thought that perhaps the brunette had gotten up earlier today and already showered, or she hadn't come home last night.

The thought made Emma's blood run cold. What if something had happened to Regina?

"She's probably fine Swan, geez," Emma muttered to herself as she moved to shampooing her hair.

Her mind continued to focus on Regina as she showered, wondering if maybe the brunette had a date and that's why she wasn't home.

Emma felt a surge of jealousy course through her at the thought.

"Oh my god Emma! You're getting jealous over something that may or may not have happened. Which, is stupid considering she isn't dating _you_."

Emma growled as she moved on to conditioning her hair. Disappointment settled in her stomach as she finished her shower with no sound of the brunette's voice.

She quickly dressed and dried her hair before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. Her mind still wandering to Regina and wondering where the brunette was and if everything was okay.

Emma lifted her hand and suddenly realized she forgot her mug of coffee.

"Son of a bitch!" Emma seethed, smacking her hand against her head as she headed down another street to the café she frequented.

She made it to the café quickly, hopping in line behind a few people and semi-patiently waiting for her turn.

"Ugh," she heard someone groan from behind her. She glanced behind and felt her heart flutter pleasantly in her chest.

It was the brunette from the other day.

"Not a morning person?" Emma asked with a smirk as she took in the brunette's semi-frazzled appearance.

The woman looked startled at first, a light pink blush coating her cheeks as her chocolate brown eyes met Emma's.

"Actually, I am a morning person. Last night was just a very late one," Regina said with a small smile.

"Same. Well, when I have some caffeine in me anyways," Emma replied as she moved up to place her order.

She rattled off her and Neal's usual orders and stepped to the side to allow Regina to approach the counter.

"So, mind if I ask why the late night?" Emma asked curiously, her eyes searching Regina's and memorizing the speckles.

"Work," Regina replied breathlessly. "I have a very important deadline approaching and need to get everything ready as soon as possible. It has been taking most of my evenings from me."

"I understand. Work always seems to get in the way," Emma agreed. She was about to ask what the brunette's name was when her phone rang, Neal's name flashing across the screen. "Shit."

Regina's eyebrows rose as Emma answered her phone irritably.

"What? _Again?!_ " Emma yelled, startling the brunette. Emma rubbed her temple as she looked to the brunette apologetically. "Yeah I will be right there."

"Work?"

"Unfortunately," Emma sighed as she picked up her and Neal's coffees. "I hope your work stuff goes well."

"You too," Regina replied. Emma held her gaze for a few moments before she looked away and exited the coffee shop, leaving a slightly frazzled Regina behind.

Regina turned and watched the blonde go, memorizing her backside as she walked down the street and disappeared from sight. Something about her was so familiar, but Regina couldn't place it. She thought about what Marcus had said, that the hot blonde and Emma were one in the same.

She shook her head of the thought and willed her frantically beating heart to calm down.

"Ma'am?"

Regina whipped her head up to look at the barista.

"Your coffee," the girl said with a knowing smirk as Regina took the warm liquid.

Regina merely hummed in response before turning and exiting the shop, still in a daze.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Hey guys! New chapter up and running. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!**

**I would like to say that I am so pleased with how well received this story is. Thank you all so much for favoriting and following this story!**

**Please review! I love reading your reviews!**

* * *

Regina sat the oven mitts on her counter top and sighed. She wiped her brow as she admired the perfectly cooked lasagna she had prepared. A grin split across her face as she scribbled a note out to Emma to leave with the lasagna.

She had stopped by the blonde's apartment earlier to see if she was home, which she was not. So, she decided to carry on the tradition of leaving goodies outside of the door for her to find whenever she returned home. She figured Emma was having a late night again and decided that dinner was acceptable. After all, her lasagna was delicious.

Regina placed the lasagna dish into an insulated carrier and exited her apartment. She sat the lasagna on the ground and carefully tucked the note underneath the strap. Regina yawned before looking at her watch, her eyes widening when she saw the time.

She had to get an early start at work in the morning and needed to head to bed. She turned on her heels and glanced back at the lasagna, a small smile on her face as she eyed the blonde's door.

She was curious to see what Emma Swan would do next.

* * *

Emma was heading home at 11pm, her hair frazzled and an irritated expression her face. Well, she assumed she looked irritated since anyone she passed on the street veered about 6 feet away from her to avoid her gaze.

She had a shit day. Guys kept skipping out on their court dates, forcing her and Neal to chase them down and drag them back. She never had so many skip out before.

She sighed irritably. Of course there would be an influx when she was trying to woo Regina.

Emma stopped where she stood. She hadn't even properly met the woman and she was trying to 'woo' her? Emma sighed aloud as she resumed her pace. She was trying to woo Regina. Even though they hadn't properly met or anything, she was hoping to woo the brunette so when they finally would meet they already knew a little bit about each other.

Emma decided that she should write a few things about herself on her next note to Regina.

She arrived back at her building and angrily punched the elevator button. When the elevator didn't appear in five minutes, she punched it again and waited. Still, the elevator never arrived.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma growled out angrily as she spun on her heel and headed towards the stairs. She was slightly out of breath when she finished her eight-flight climb and slumped against the wall for a seconds reprieve.

Her stomach growled in hunger and Emma cried a little, frustration from the day pouring out of her. She took a shaky breath and headed down the hallway, her hand running through her limp blonde curls.

Her eyebrows creased in confusion as she noticed something sitting outside of her door. A grin split across her face as she raced down to her door, stopping short of the item and crouching down. Emma plucked the note from the package, her grin increasing in size until she was sure it would permanently stay that way.

_Emma,_

_I tried to see you again tonight, but once again you were MIA. So, I decided to cook you something to eat since I am sure you probably forgot to eat. I have a feeling that skipping meals due to work is a common occurrence for you. Or perhaps that is just me! I hope you like lasagna. It's my own recipe, and no, I will not share the secret ingredient ;)._

_Bon appetit!_

_Regina_

Emma giggled a little to herself as she unlocked her apartment and sat the lasagna on her counter top. She quickly unzipped the container and was pleased when she felt the warmth radiating from the pan.

"Oh thank god," Emma breathed out as she ripped the lid off and grabbed a fork. She shoveled a mouthful of the lasagna into her mouth.

A loud satisfied moan escaped her lips as she chewed the lasagna and the taste flooded her mouth.

"Jesus this is good," Emma said aloud as she shoveled another forkful into her mouth.

It only took Emma fifteen minutes to devour half of the large pan of lasagna. She gave a happy sigh of content as she patted her full stomach.

"What the fuck am I going to make her?" Emma asked herself aloud as she attempted to stand from her stool. She groaned as she covered the lasagna back up and sat the dish into the fridge. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out a note to Regina before attaching it to the insulated carrier.

She left her apartment and sat it outside the woman's door before heading back into her own apartment.

It wasn't like she couldn't cook. She could cook. Not as well as Regina, but well enough. She also had no idea what type of food Regina liked, or if she had any allergies. She didn't want to accidentally kill the woman.

She would have to think about it very carefully.

* * *

Regina awoke and began to ready herself for the day. A shower was first on her list and she made quick work of it, needing to be at work a little earlier than she normally would be. They were still putting the finishing touches on the fall line, for the magazine that is. Once the magazine was completed, she needed to begin organizing the fashion show that debuted the fall line. Essentially, she had her work cut out for her.

All of this flew through her head as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She changed quickly and grabbed her purse, ready to head out her door. She nearly tripped on her carrier when she opened the door, but managed to catch herself.

She smirked as she grabbed the carrier and placed it inside. She plucked the note from the carrier and opened it, her eyes scanning the note as she locked her apartment door and headed down the hallway.

_Regina,_

_That was honestly the best meal I have had in a long time. Thank you so much! You are correct, I do have a bit of a habit of forgetting to eat when work gets crazy. I was starving when I got home, and behold, a perfect glorious lasagna awaited me. I think I will have to coax that secret ingredient out of you sometime ;)._

_Also, if we are going to keep leaving each other notes I figured I should share a few things about myself. My name is Emma Swan, I'm 28 years old, I have blonde hair and green eyes. I am 5'5" and athletic. I can cook, but I actually prefer to bake. I try to avoid baking because I will literally eat everything I bake in one sitting. Also, I love dogs and have an irrational fear of birds… especially pigeons._

_Thank you so much_

_Emma_

Regina blushed when she saw that Emma wanted coax the secret ingredient from her; warmth spread from her toes up to her face, lingering in one spot in particular. She bit her lip and grinned as she tucked the note into her purse.

She thought about how Emma enjoyed her cooking and entertained the idea of asking the woman out on a date soon. She chuckled to herself as she thought of Emma's irrational fear of pigeons.

Her feet carried her to work while her mind was in a daze. She just made it into her office and collided with another body.

"Did you not see me standing here? I only called your name three times dear," a woman with light brown hair said, an eyebrow arching in curiosity.

"Mother!" Regina squeaked as she brushed the invisible wrinkles form her skirt. "What are you doing here?"

"A mother can't pop into her daughters work and say hello?" Cora asked as she handed Regina a cup of coffee. "Really dear what has you so distracted this morning?"

Regina rolled her eyes in response before moving to her desk and sitting down in her chair.

Cora examined her daughter for a moment and watched as a faint smile ghosted over red lips.

"Ah. It's a woman isn't it?" Cora asked with a smile and an arched eyebrow.

"How-"

"I'm your mother Regina. I know these things."

"Marcus told you didn't he?"

"Well yes, but I still know these things. For instance, even I can see how infatuated you are by this… Emma?"

Regina gave a small smile.

"What does she look like?" Cora asked as she sipped her own coffee.

"She is blonde, has green eyes, is 5'5" and athletic," Regina explained.

"You saw her?" Marcus demanded as he entered the room, having heard Regina's reply.

Regina blushed. "Actually no I did not. I made her a lasagna last night and this morning she left my insulated carrier outside the apartment with a note and told me a few things about herself."

Marcus merely held out his hand and waited. "I know you have the note. Hand it over."

Regina rolled her eyes before handing over the note to Marcus.

Cora and Marcus both read the note, a grin growing on both of their faces.

"'I think I will have to coax that secret ingredient out of you sometime' winky face? Oh honey," Marcus fanned himself, forcing Regina to let out a laugh.

"And to think, she hasn't had my apple turnovers yet," Regina replied with a laugh.

"Oh yes, please tell her to taste your forbidden fruit!" Marcus said excitedly.

"While I am aware my daughter has a sex life, I do not need to hear about her future sex life with Miss Swan," Cora commented with a smirk. "I'm happy for you dear, really I am, but you need to meet this woman."

"You really do Regina," Marcus added.

"Yes well, hopefully we will just keep trying until we eventually meet. But, until then, we are both busy with our work lives so it will have to wait."

Marcus and Cora rolled their eyes.

"Now, we have work to do. Mother, I will see you for lunch?" Regina asked as she slipped her glasses on and opened up her laptop.

"That is my cue to leave," Cora said to Marcus. "Yes dear, lunch at Demitri's?"

Regina nodded before typing away on her laptop, blocking out everyone else until her work was completed.

* * *

Emma sighed as she sat at her table, waiting on Neal. They were meeting up to discuss the recent development with Regina, and to finally unwind after their crazy week of work.

"Hey Em," Neal greeted with a smile as he sat down across from Emma.

They sat outside under the canopy of Demitri's, a quaint Italian restaurant just around the corner from their coffee shop.

"Hey Neal."

"So, what is the latest scoop?"

Emma recounted her shit day and her trip home, where she found Regina's lasagna and note. Emma told him about the note she wrote back, before sitting back in her chair with a pleased smile.

"When the fuck are you gonna meet this woman?" Neal asked with a laugh.

"I'm trying! She is trying!" Emma replied with a laugh. "It just isn't happening yet. It will though. I'm just trying to be patient."

"Alright Em, whatever you say."

"Oh, I saw that hot brunette in the coffee shop the other day."

"Seriously? Did you talk?" Neal asked as he sipped his water.

"Briefly. She's gorgeous, so it makes me a little nervous," Emma replied with a laugh.

"You have no reason to be nervous. Yes, she is gorgeous, but so are you. You will be fine I promise. I still say the brunette is Regina," Neal added with a smirk.

Emma's eyes bulged. "Oh god that would be my luck if it actually was. I can't catch a break. But I highly doubt it. Remember, I don't know what she even looks like. I just know she is a brunette. And, there are like a million brunettes in this freaking city."

Emma laughed and Neal joined in shortly after. They placed their orders and waited, just making small talk until their meals arrived.

"Your table ladies," the waiter said to two women as he seated them two tables from Neal and Emma.

"Thank you," Cora and Regina replied in unison as they sat down.

"So, how much more work do you have to do for the show?" Cora asked as she perused the menu.

"Too much, mother. I have one of my assistants working on the guest list for the show. I have Marcus in charge of basically everything to do with the set and atmosphere for the show. I still need to speak with the designers and take a look at what models we are going to use."

"So, a shit ton," Cora commented with a smirk.

Regina merely laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes a shit ton."

Cora looked around the restaurant, her eyes falling on a blonde just a few tables away from them. Cora looked back to Regina and nudged her head in the direction of the blonde, causing her daughter to look at the woman, Regina's jaw dropped slightly.

Regina whipped her head back to her mother. "That is the woman from the coffee shop."

"Marcus mentioned her. He seems to think she is this, Miss Swan. I have to agree with him," Cora said as she sipped her water. "She fits the description."

"Mother, there are thousands of blonde's in New York. I am sure she isn't Emma Swan."

"Why are you blushing then?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother-"

"Oh that is right, you get flustered around hot women, I forgot. Regina, if she is Emma, why do you not want to find out?"

"Because what you and Marcus are proposing only happens in Romantic movies. My life is anything but a romance movie."

"Darling that is where you are wrong," Cora replied smoothly.

"Oh? Indulge me then."

"You haven't had a serious relationship, you work far too much, you have only had one night stands. You move into a new apartment while your other is being renovated, and you and your neighbor start exchanging goodies and notes to each other and flirt without ever having met. You meet a blonde who sounds suspiciously like your neighbor, you have the hots for her but you don't know each others names, only what each other look like. Your neighbor? You know the name but not what they look like. It turns out that they are one in the same and you have continued to run into each other, totally clueless of who they are. You meet, you fall in love, you get married and have kids."

"Mother," Regina groaned.

"You know I am right Regina. This sounds like a corny romance movie."

Regina merely groaned again in response.

Neal glanced over, his eyes meeting Regina's before his eyes darted back to Emma, who was totally oblivious and on her phone.

"Em, hot woman from coffee shop, 3 o'clock!" Neal whispered in a rush.

Emma's head snapped up and turned to the right, her green eyes meeting chocolate brown.

"Hi," Emma breathed out as she looked at the brunette.

"Hi," Regina replied, slightly breathless.

"Fancy seeing you here and not at the coffee shop," Emma said with a bright smile.

"Yes, I do indulge myself in food every now in then. Drowning myself in caffeine would not be the best decision," Regina replied with an equally bright smile. "Mind if I ask what you ordered? I'm undecided."

Emma grinned. "I had the lasagna."

"Oh? How was it?" Regina asked, eyebrows raised and heart pounding.

"Eh, it was alright. I have had way better."

Regina's eyes widened slightly, her mouth parted to reply but a loud ring cut off her thought.

"Hello?" Emma answered, her voice annoyed, "Yeah. Yeah. Okay, we will be right there then."

"Work?" Neal asked with a grimace.

Emma nodded and sighed irritably. She threw her money down on the table and stood.

"Sorry, work… again," Emma said with a shrug as she looked at Regina. "Maybe I will see you at the café soon?"

"That would be nice," Regina replied with a shy smile.

"Bye," Emma said with a smile before waving and exiting the restaurant.

Cora watched her daughters face as Regina watched Emma walk down the sidewalk with her friend.

"That is definitely Miss Swan."

"It is not mother."

"Fine," Cora replied with a shrug. "Don't listen to me. The joke will be on you when Marcus and I are right and you are totally wrong."

Regina merely groaned as she glanced down the sidewalk. She wondered if they were, in fact, right.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to favorite/ follow if you haven't already.**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I live for reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is another update for everyone. I hope you guys love this chapter as well. Again, thank you all so much for reading!**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

Regina returned home to her apartment after a long day of work. She sighed as she approached her door, her eyes glued to her phone as she walked. She briefly glanced up and stopped when she saw something sitting in front of her door.

A smile appeared on her face as she picked up the contents and entered her apartment. She pulled a note from the top of the items and opened it, her eyes scanning over the words.

_Regina,_

_So I decided to save you the trouble of cooking tonight since you fed me the other night. Did I mention that your lasagna was the best thing I have ever eaten? Anyways, I don't know if you're familiar with Alfredo's. It's a few blocks from here. But, they have the best grilled salmon I have ever eaten. So, I decided to buy you some for dinner. There is the salmon, a salad, some bread, and chocolate mousse for dessert. I would have actually asked you to join me for dinner tonight at Alfredo's, but work got in the way._

_However, I would really love it if we could have dinner sometime?_

_Emma_

Regina was blushing furiously as she finished reading the note. She thought Emma's gesture was incredibly thoughtful and sweet. It also didn't hurt that grilled salmon was one of her favorite dishes.

She read the last line a few more times to make sure it was real.

Regina released a shaky breath as she punched numbers on her phone. "Marcus? She left me fish."

Regina began pacing back and forth across the floor as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

_"I'm sorry… but what? Honey you know the Italian mafia does that when they are going to off someone. Next you'll be finding a horse head in your bed."_

"Stop being an ass and listen. She brought me dinner Marcus. It was sitting in front of my door when I got home and she left me a note and- and she wants to have dinner with me," she breathed out in a panicked rush.

_"And we are panicking why?"_

"Because I am excited but incredibly nervous about this. Marcus, what do I do?"

_"First of all, calm down. Secondly, honey I know hot ladies make you nervous but you two have been corresponding for a few weeks- AND if Emma is the same woman from the coffee shop and Demitri's, which I am certain she is, then you two have already met and have chemistry. No biggie."_

"Mother told you about the restaurant I see."

 _"Of course she did. Darling, you know how your mother and I are,"_ Marcus said with a light laugh. _"The point dear, is to do another gesture for her and leave a note accepting the dinner date."_

Regina sighed. "I will Marcus. Thank you for this."

_"Anytime dear. Oh, I almost forgot. You will want to get a bit of a move on with Emma. The renovators called about your apartment and it will be done next week."_

Regina groaned. "Of course."

_"Yes, so when you two start dating and banging like rabbits, you will actually have to travel more than five feet to have sex."_

"I only live two blocks from here Marcus."

_"It is still further away dear."_

"Perhaps I should just sell the place?" Regina thought aloud as she scanned her current dwelling.

 _"Now who is getting carried away,"_ Marcus said with a chuckle. _"Are you still planning on having the party to celebrate?"_

"Yes of course. It will be the night of the fashion show, everyone will be returning to my apartment for the party."

 _"Perhaps you could bring Emma as your date?"_ Marcus asked. Regina didn't need to see him to know he was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop doing that, I can feel it through the line."

_"As you wish Your Majesty."_

Regina merely rolled her eyes.

 _"Oh, have her call you Your Majesty when you are banging,"_ Marcus said giddily, forcing Regina to shake her head.

She tried- she really tried to ignore that thought. However, the image of a hot blonde writhing underneath her and referring to her as 'Your Majesty' made heat pool to her center.

"Thank you for that idea Marcus."

 _"You are soooo going to do it!"_ Marcus laughed loudly. _"However, I am serious. If all goes well with Emma, why don't you bring her to the party?"_

"Marcus I wouldn't want to scare her off."

 _"Why would you scare her off?"_ Marcus asked seriously.

"Well, for one I am currently living in an apartment that, while adequate now for my needs, is incredibly small compared to my other."

_"Oh. I see. You're worried that she will be intimidated by your wealth, or just use you for it."_

Regina merely nodded as she lightly chewed on her lip. Marcus didn't need to see her to know her reaction.

_"Honey, don't worry about that right now. The woman is clearly into you as you are. It will be fine. Now, go and eat that delicious dinner Emma paid for, relax, and I will see you in the morning."_

"I shall. Thank you Marcus."

 _"You're quite welcome…"_ Marcus paused suspiciously.

"Don't," Regina warned.

_"Your Majesty."_

_Click_

"That man is infuriating," Regina said to herself before turning on her heels and moving to the kitchen to enjoy her meal.

* * *

Emma returned home later than she had anticipated. She rounded the corner and down her hallway, her eyes immediately falling on the item sitting out front of her door.

A grin split her face as she hurried down to her door and grabbed the item before unlocking her door and heading inside. She excitedly pulled the note from the container and scanned the perfect writing.

_Emma,_

_Thank you so much for dinner. It was absolutely delicious. You were correct in saying they have the best salmon. However, I think I would have preferred to eat it at the restaurant, with a certain blonde as my company._

_You properly introduced yourself to me via note so I figured I should do the same. My name is Regina Mills, I have brown hair and brown eyes, I am 5'4", I love to cook and bake, I enjoy the outdoors- although you would never guess by seeing me- and I am absolutely terrified of spiders._

_I am unsure if you had eaten dinner yet, I also do not know when you would be returning home so I took the liberty of ordering you Chinese food. I hope you like what I picked._

_I would also love to have dinner with you._

_Regina_

Emma's fist shot into the air as she fist pumped to her victory of scoring a date with Regina Mills.

"Go Emma, go Emma, its ya birthday!" Emma danced happily around her apartment, momentarily forgetting about the food on her counter.

Emma rushed back to the bag of food and began pulling out the contents. After a quick inspection, she grabbed her chopsticks and dug in, moaning in approval.

Regina had ordered her favorite, chicken with broccoli, fried rice, and fried cheese wontons. As she ate she dialed Neal, too blissfully happy to not share.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Neal."

_"Hey Em, whats up?"_

"Soooo I may or may not have bought Regina dinner and asked her out via note."

 _"Seriously? That's awesome!"_ Neal chuckled. _"What did you buy?"_

"Grilled Salmon, salad, and chocolate mousse from Alfredo's."

 _"Oh shit, the good stuff I see."_ Emma could feel his grin through the phone.

"Yeah, _and_ the best part of it all- she said yes."

 _"Emma that is awesome! I'm so happy for you,"_ Neal said seriously.

"Thanks, I am very excited and also incredibly nervous."

 _"So when are you going to try and have dinner with her?"_ Neal asked.

"I have no idea. Hopefully soon? I'll leave a note and see if she is free Friday night. Then we can have our date," Emma said with a large smile.

_"Where you taking her?"_

"I was thinking Alfredo's."

_"Good choice, and she already had a preview of the food."_

"Yes, also I have to tell you, she bought me Chinese food," Emma added as she took another large bite of her food.

_"Oh. Shit. She is a keeper. When are you getting married? I'll be best man right?"_

Emma laughed. "And she ordered my favorite."

_"Okay so when are the babies due?"_

"I know right? Neal, I never mentioned my love of Chinese food or what my favorite was. She guessed and she guessed right. This woman is a dream."

 _"Are you sure she is real? Oh my god Em what if she is a Stepford wife?"_ Neal asked jokingly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't be an ass. She is my soulmate."

They both laughed as Emma shoveled another mouthful of Chinese food into her mouth.

_"Alright Em, enjoy your wife's Chinese food she ordered for you. I will see you in the morning. Would you mind picking up our coffee?"_

"No problemo partner," Emma replied with a mouth of food.

They hung up and Emma sighed in content as she continued to eat her food.

* * *

"Soooooo, did she get your note?" Marcus asked as he sat down in the chair across from Regina's desk.

Regina merely grinned before handing him a piece of paper.

_Regina,_

_How did you know that chicken with broccoli was my favorite? Seriously, I am swooning. I was thinking Friday night for our date? Say 7:00? Alfredo's?_

_Also I totally understand your fear of spiders, I hate them too! I'm also a big outdoor lover and I really enjoy camping, kayaking, hiking, etc. Maybe if Friday goes well we could do that sometime. Sorry, I'm being presumptuous. I'm just really excited._

_I can't wait for Friday and I am really looking forward to seeing you._

_Emma_

"What is that noise?" Marcus asked seriously as he looked about the room, "Is that- wedding bells I hear?"

Regina laughed and threw a pencil at him. "You're an ass."

"I am so excited for you," Marcus said as he clapped his hands together.

"Me too," Regina replied, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"You are absolutely smitten."

"I know," Regina groaned out with a smile. "It's weird right?"

"Not weird at all. Now, not to be a party pooper, but we need to meet with the designers in… forty minutes, and I am craving a latte. The show is in two weeks."

Regina rolled her eyes as she stood and grabbed her purse. They made their way to the elevator and chatted as they descended through the building and out the front door.

"Friday is only two days away. Are you nervous?" Marcus asked seriously as they entered the café.

"Absolutely terrified," Regina replied as they stood in line.

"Okay you know my usual, I need to use the little boys room," Marcus said before waving and departing around the corner.

"Here I thought _I_ was the boss," Regina said aloud with an eye roll.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice said from behind, startling her and forcing her to spin around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

It was the blonde.

"Quite alright dear," Regina replied with a small smile and a light blush covering her cheeks.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," the blonde said with a dazzling smile.

"Indeed we do," Regina replied with a laugh before quickly requesting her and Marcus' usual. "So, not busy with work this time?"

"Actually I am getting coffee for my partner and I and then heading there."

"Mind if I ask what you do? After all, every time we have spoken you have had to rush off to save the day," Regina said with a flirtatious smirk.

"If I told you I would have to kill you."

"Oh? That dangerous huh?" Regina laughed as the blonde joined her to wait for their coffees.

"Yes it is," she laughed, and Regina thought it sounded like music to her ears. "I am a bondsperson. I track down criminals who skip out on their court dates."

"Very noble of you." Regina replied with a smile. She gazed at the blonde's green eyes, getting lost for a moment before the niggling thought that this was Emma popped into her head.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is-" Regina began to ask.

"Your coffees ladies," the barista said as he sat four coffees in front of the women.

"There you are. Sorry about the wait dear, the line was dreadful," Marcus said with a huff as he grabbed his coffee.

"Yeah?" The blonde said into her phone. "Yeah yeah I'm on my way. I just got the coffee." She looked to the brunette and waved and mouthed an apology as she exited the coffee shop.

"Oh, I am sorry I totally cockblocked you," Marcus apologized as he watched Regina hungrily stare after the blonde. "Down girl, you have a date with her Friday."

Regina shot him a glare. "It's fine. I don't know if that is even Emma, Marcus."

"You didn't get her name then?"

"I would have if you hadn't interrupted," Regina snapped as she grabbed her coffee and grumpily exited the building.

Marcus eyed her curiously before grinning. "You're starting to think she is Emma, aren't you?"

Regina shrugged.

"Oh my god you definitely are. You think she is Emma Swan," Marcus said with a laugh. "This is glorious. Cora is going to be thrilled."

"We are not involving my mother," Regina said seriously. "For your information I do not think she is Emma… well I mean she _could_ be, but I doubt it. I was merely going to ask her name because that is what you do when you have continuously run into the same person in a coffee shop."

"Mmhmm, sure it is dear." Marcus sipped his coffee. "I still say you think it's Emma."

Regina groaned as they headed back towards the building.

* * *

When Emma arrived at her building that night she was running at full speed up the stairs, too excited to even wait for the elevator. She took the stairs two at a time and reached her floor quickly, her legs burning from the strain of running to the eighth floor.

She noticed no container or item outside her apartment and her heart sank. Her pace slowed as she approached her door, her stomach turning uneasily as she realized there was nothing sitting on her floor to give her Regina's answer to the date confirmation.

Her eyes landed on her lock as she began to open the door. A white piece of paper fluttered to the floor and Emma's eyes widened. She quickly bent down and snatched the paper, rushing into her apartment and closing the door with her foot.

_Emma,_

_Friday at 7:00 at Alfredo's sounds perfect. I'm looking forward to it._

_Xoxo_

_Regina_

Emma grinned and fist pumped her victory once more before walking to her couch and flopping down on it.

"I have a date with Regina," Emma said out loud as she grinned at her ceiling.

Friday was her date.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I will try and update as soon as possible!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Hey guys, here it is, the update you were waiting for!**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

**Also, if any of you have a tumblr, you can follow me at** _love-order-chaos-repeat_

* * *

Emma bounced nervously on the balls of her feet. It was Thursday, which meant that she had exactly one day until her big date with Regina. She was both excited and nervous to finally meet the brunette. A thousand thoughts flew through her mind. Mainly, she wondered if Regina was the brunette from the coffee shop or if she was someone totally different.

"Emma stop it you're making me anxious," Neal said seriously as he watched Emma.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Yeah about that... I know I've been teasing you about the brunette from the cafe being Regina, but we need to talk about it seriously."

Emma looked at Neal curiously. "Okaaayyyy."

"There is a very real possibility that Regina and the brunette are not the same person. If that is true... What are you going to do?"

Emma looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"If they aren't the same person, what will you do? You can't just be hanging on to both of them. You've been flirting with Regina, Em. You've also been hitting on the woman at the cafe. You'll have to pick."

"I'm not dating either of them though Neal."

"Not yet Em but it won't be fair to either of them if you lead one of them on. You know?" Neal studied Emma's face carefully and she sighed.

"You're absolutely right. Well, I have the date with Regina tomorrow. If they are the same person then no harm no foul. If they aren't, then I'll see how the date goes and go from there. Deal?"

Neal nodded. "Deal."

"Oh my god," Emma said suddenly, her eyes widening with fear. "What if they're the same person?"

Neal smirked. "Then you really are living in a fucking romance movie. A romantic comedy perhaps, because this shit will be hilarious."

Emma took a deep breath and laughed. "That is completely true."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Neal asked with a smile, attempting to move to a better topic.

Emma dropped her head to her desk. "I don't know."

Neal gave her a sympathetic look. "Would you like some help?"

Emma's head shot up. "Yes please."

"Alright cool. I will come over tonight and I will help you out."

"Neal thank you so much you're a life saver," Emma said sincerely.

"Hey Em, its fine don't mention it. I live to serve," Neal replied with a grin. "Regina will be so stunned by you she will forget to breathe."

"That's great Neal, but we don't want to kill her. Remember that," Emma replied with a smile.

"Touche."

* * *

"This is hideous," Regina said, her voice low and dangerous.

"This is what you agreed to though," Jacob replied, his eyes widening slightly out of fear.

"No. I agreed to something powerful, that commands attention, and would make anyone tremble out of fear. Not a suit that has ruffles and looks like something straight out of the 80's."

"But Ms. Mills-" Jacob tried to interject.

"Are you disagreeing with me Jacob?" Regina asked, her eyes blazing and a wolfish grin on her face.

"Don't disagree don't disagree," Marcus muttered to the man under his breath.

Jacob swallowed thickly. "I am."

"Oh honey," Marcus muttered before patting Jacob on the back and stepping to Regina's side.

"Well then Jacob, it seems your services are no longer required here."

"You're firing me?" Jacob squeaked.

"Indeed I am dear. Now, shoo before I decide firing you isn't enough for this atrocity," Regina said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Course of action?" Marcus asked as Jacob exited the room.

"Find me a new designer for the line of suits," Regina replied. She sighed in irritation. "Let's hope I don't have to fire any others today."

"Dresses next?" Marcus asked as they walked from the room and towards the elevator.

"Yes please."

They entered the elevator in silence and waited for them to arrive at their floor.

"So…" Marcus began.

"So?" Regina replied. Her eyebrow arched in question as she side eyed Marcus.

"Big date tomorrow night…"

"Indeed," Regina said quietly, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Are you nervous?"

Regina merely gave a small nod in response.

"Excited?" Marcus asked.

Regina looked to him and blushed before giving another small nod, one that was accompanied by a smile.

"Good. I am absolutely thrilled to hear all the details."

"Of course you are."

"Cora is excited as well."

"You told my mother?" Regina asked, her eyebrows almost touching her hairline.

"Of course I did. Your mother and I correspond regularly you know," Marcus replied with a smirk.

"What did she have to say?"

"She is excited… she also expects you to be having children within a year."

Regina's head whipped back to him, her eyes wide. "No."

"Oh yes."

"That woman is ridiculous."

"Yes well… she loves you Regina. She wants you to be happy and if this Emma will make you happy then Cora is going to be ecstatic."

"I suppose."

"You suppose? Oh my, honey, you need to talk with your mother a little more," Marcus said with a light laugh.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they reached their floor.

"After you, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Okay sooooo what about this?" Emma asked as she held up a dark black pair of skinny jeans and a dark green blouse.

"That's fine but you're going to Alfredo's and it's your first date. You want to 'wow' her right?"

Emma groaned, "Yes."

"Alright then." Neal grinned as he stood from Emma's bed and walked to the closet. "How about…"

"Please don't pick something slutty Neal."

"This?" Neal asked as he pulled a form fitting pink dress from Emma's closet.

Emma looked over the dress for a minute as Neal grabbed a pair of pink heels to match.

"Well?"

"That will do," Emma replied with a light laugh.

"Okay, so put this on and if it has the wow factor then you're wearing this."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on Em."

"Fine. Fine," Emma replied as she stuck her tongue out. She took the dress and heels and entered her bathroom to change while Neal helped himself to another beer.

"You almost good?" Neal yelled after a few minutes as he took a swig of the beer and plopped down on Emma's couch.

She entered the living room, a sheepish grin on her face as she held out her hands. "How do I look?"

Neal gave her a once over before raising his beer to her. "You look smoking. That's the outfit you need to wear."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Definitely not. Normally I would be leery of a woman wearing that color pink but it looks awesome on you Em."

"Thanks Neal."

A knock sounded on the door.

"And that- would be the Chinese food," Neal said as he stood from the couch. "I'll get the food, you go change."

Neal headed to the door and opened it, greeting the deliveryman and pulling his wallet out to pay.

"Here you go," Neal said as he handed the gentleman his money.

He heard a door shut and the clicking of heels when he had greeted the deliveryman, but he didn't bother to look up until he paid, even as those heels walked right past him. He glanced up and his eyes immediately landed on the form of a brunette heading down the hallway, head down as if she was fixated on something in her hands.

"No way," Neal whispered to himself as he watched the woman round the corner. His eyes bulged as he realized that the brunette was definitely the woman from the café, meaning that Regina and her were one in the same.

The deliveryman handed Neal the food before eyeing him strangely as he departed.

"Holy shitballs," Neal whispered in disbelief. He had actually been right for once.

"Hey, you bringing that food in here or do you want to eat in the hallway? Because I don't give a shit right now, I'm starving," Emma announced as she walked up to Neal and took the food. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Oh nothing, um… Regina just left," Neal said with a small smirk.

Emma's eyes widened. "Did you see her?!"

"No, just the backside. A brief flash is all," Neal lied. Truthfully, he hadn't seen her front, but he did have more than enough time to realize that she was the same woman from the coffee shop. However, Emma didn't need to know that.

"Dammit!" Emma cursed as she angrily sat the takeout on the counter and ripped into the bag.

"Relax Em, you'll see her tomorrow night," Neal replied with a shrug. He knew he should probably tell her so she would be less nervous, but he was a sap for the romantic stuff and couldn't wait until Emma had her date and realized who the brunette was. So, he would stay out of this for now.

"But I want to knoowww," Emma whined, "the suspense is killing me Neal."

"I know Em, but you just gotta hang in there okay?" Neal asked with a light laugh.

Emma pouted as she shoved her chopsticks into her chicken with broccoli.

Neal watched Emma's pout and grinned internally. Yeah, Emma would have to wait, but he was sure the wait would be worth it.

* * *

**_Friday…_ **

"Okay okay, be cool be cool," Emma said aloud to herself as she hopped into the shower. "It's just a date Emma. No big deal, it's just a date."

Emma turned the water to hot and allowed the spray to relax her muscles.

"Just a date with a woman you have never met and you've been pining over," She muttered as she lathered her hair with shampoo.

She heard a noise on the other side of her wall and grinned when she heard a stream of water begin to flow and Regina's voice penetrate the wall.

"Someone sounds happy today," Emma mumbled as she listened to Regina's singing.

Emma grinned as Regina's voice washed over her. She rinsed the shampoo from her hair and applied the conditioner, all the while listening to Regina sing.

She had to admit, she took a longer shower than she usually did in the morning. But, she couldn't resist listening to Regina's singing just a few minutes more.

Emma quickly hopped out of the shower when she finished and threw her hair in a quick braid. She would do it properly for the date, but for work a braid would suffice.

She finished dressing herself and made her way to the front door, quickly grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and writing a note for Regina.

Emma grinned as she quickly placed the note over the woman's lock before turning on her heels and heading down the hallway to get to work.

* * *

Regina slipped her blazer on over her pressed white blouse and grabbed her keys and purse. She was definitely nervous for tonight, but she needed to keep it together for the rest of the day.

She had to rush back to work last night, as there was an emergency with one of the orders they needed for the fashion show. For whatever reason, the delivery people needed Regina herself to come down and fix it, as they wouldn't accept Marcus' signature or argument.

She had been reading the invoice intently as she exited her apartment, trying to see how they could have screwed something up that was so simple.

Regina sighed as she thought back on her night, a grimace on her face as she thought of everything else she had to get ready for the show.

She opened her door and stepped over the threshold, pulling the door behind her. She turned to lock the door, her movement stilled as her eyes landed on a piece of paper with writing.

_Regina,_

_Just wanted to tell you that I am really excited for our date tonight. Meet you at the restaurant? Hope you have a good day at work!_

_Emma_

Regina smiled, and with that smile all of her negative thoughts and worries melted away as she read Emma's words. She was ecstatic that the blonde was just as excited for their date tonight as Regina was.

Regina grabbed the piece of paper and tucked it in her purse before locking her door and heading down the hallway to work.

She needed to stop off at the café first and get a cup of coffee, seeing as how she had somehow run out of coffee in her apartment.

She headed down the street, her mind in a bit of a daze as her feet instinctively carried her towards the café. She opened the door, a smile adorning her face as the smell of coffee hit her nostrils.

Regina stepped in line and pulled her phone out to check her emails.

"Hi."

Regina recognized the voice instantly and she turned around to meet sparkling green eyes.

"Hi," Regina replied with a smile.

"We meet again."

"Indeed we do. Grabbing your morning caffeine fix?" Regina asked with a light laugh.

"Oh yeah. I really should cut back on my coffee consumption, but then I really think about it and I realize that I would probably be a zombie without it."

"I know the feeling," Regina replied easily.

The blonde smiled and Regina felt her heart skip a beat.

"Ma'am?" The barista asked, drawing Regina's attention away from the blonde.

"Sorry," Regina replied, "I'll take the usual Mark."

"No problemo, you want Marcus' as well?"

"Yes please," Regina replied before stepping off to the side.

The blonde quickly ordered her own usual before joining Regina at the waiting station.

"Soooo," the blonde began, "how is work?"

Regina arched an eyebrow, an amused smirk on her face. "Frustrating. I had to fire someone yesterday."

"Well that sucks for them."

"Indeed. I can't really feel too bad about it though. I had specifications that I expected them to meet, and when they failed to do so…" Regina trailed off.

"That's understandable. You're the boss right?" Emma asked, only continuing at Regina's nod. "So if you asked for something specific and they didn't deliver, then you should take action. Firing though, eh I'm not real sure on that. Did they screw up a lot before?"

"No. This was the first mistake. However, it was a sizeable one that I don't have the time for. Now, I have to bring in someone new and they have to have everything ready in two weeks," Regina replied.

"Mind if I ask what you do?"

"I'm in the fashion industry."

"Ohhh so that explains the time constraints."

"Indeed. The fall line is debuting in two weeks and I need everything ready by then," Regina said with a sigh.

"It'll work out though," the blonde said with a reassuring smile.

Regina was temporarily lost in those eyes for a moment as they stared at each other.

A voice cleared their throat and both women were startled by the sound.

"Your coffees," Mark said as he pushed four cups of coffee towards the women.

Regina gave a quick thank you before her phone began to ring.

"Sorry," Regina apologized to the blonde as she took out the device, "Yes Marcus?" Regina listened as Marcus' frantic voice spilled through her speaker and she gritted her teeth. "Keep those peasants there. I will be at the office in two minutes to deal with them."

Regina looked to the blonde. "I need to run, I will see you around."

She rushed from the café, coffees in hand as she tore down the street.

* * *

"Okay Em, you can do this," Emma said to herself as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She stood back to look at herself in the mirror.

She looked damn good. Her hair was in princess curls and her makeup was light but sultry. She hoped Regina would like it.

She grinned and gave herself a thumbs up before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She spared a glance at Regina's door before making her way down the hallway towards the elevator.

She was definitely nervous. Excited, but nervous nonetheless. She could feel the knots in her stomach tightening with every step she took.

She worried that Regina might not like her dress or her hair or makeup, or that they might not have anything in common to talk about.

"Get a grip Swan. Damn," Emma muttered to herself as she headed down the street. She could see the lights from Alfredo's and her heart began to beat faster in her chest. She felt her chest constrict and her anxiety take over. For a moment she considered turning around and heading back home.

"No. You are doing this," Emma said sternly. She needed to see Regina.

She arrived at the front of the restaurant and gave her name.

"Oh yes, your guest just arrived a few minutes ago and is waiting for you inside," the hostess said pleasantly.

"Oh great," Emma replied with a smile as she was about to follow the hostess inside the restaurant. Suddenly, her phone blasted loudly and she frowned at the device when she saw it was Neal calling.

* * *

Regina felt like she could throw up as the hostess seated her at a table. She glanced around the restaurant at all of the other couples and families enjoying their meals. She was thankful for the chair beneath her now though, as she had thought her legs were about to give out on her when she entered the restaurant.

She wondered if Emma was just as nervous for this date as she was and was grateful that she had arrived before the other woman. This way, she had time to calm herself down as best as she could.

She took a deep breath before breathing out, attempting to let go of the anxiety that was holding tight to her chest.

She felt someone appear next to her and her head whipped up, her forehead creasing in confusion as she looked at the hostess.

"Ma'am I apologize but Ms. Swan had something come up. She asked me to give you this," the hostess said sadly as she handed Regina a note.

Regina felt her heart drop into her stomach as she took the piece of paper.

_Regina,_

_I am so so sorry that I can't be there. I got to the restaurant and something came up with work that I had to handle. It was an emergency. Please forgive me?_

_Emma_

Regina felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the piece of paper.

Emma wasn't coming.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me too much!**

**Don't forget to review everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Here is the next installment of The Apartment. I hope this chapter is more to everyone's liking.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

"Hey champ," Neal greeted with a sad smile as Emma dragged herself into work.

She plopped down in her chair with a grunt. Her eyes were slightly puffy as she took a swig from her coffee cup.

"Hey," Emma replied.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Still not returning your notes?"

"No. It's been four days since I royally fucked everything up and I've been leaving notes and she hasn't responded at all," Emma said to Neal. Her eyes were sad and desperate as she looked to Neal.

"She'll respond okay? Just try to not work yourself up over it."

Emma merely looked at him.

"Well… try to not work yourself into more of a depression. Keep leaving the notes okay?" Neal said sincerely.

"I will. I'm just hoping she will respond to me sooner or later. I'm going insane. I feel awful, and fuck you for calling."

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you."

"Emma you've told me 'fuck you' every day for the last four days. I'm sorry. Really, I am," Neal said sincerely as he patted Emma's arm. "She will forgive you because she won't be able to resist your charm."

Emma nodded again and sat her head on her desk.

* * *

"Regina?" Marcus asked for the third time, finally getting his bosses attention.

"Yes Marcus?"

"The new suit designs," Marcus said as he handed her the envelope.

"Thank you," Regina replied as she emptied the contents.

Marcus studied her for a few moments. "Is she still leaving notes?"

"Yes."

"You haven't responded?"

"No."

"Honey, why?" Marcus asked sincerely as he sat down across from Regina. "By the sound of the notes she is truly sorry and it really was an emergency with work. You know how that goes."

"I know."

"Then why are you punishing her?"

"Because-" Regina began before taking a breath, "She made me feel vulnerable Marcus."

"Ah."

"I felt vulnerable and it hurt when she didn't show up. If she could make me feel that vulnerable when we haven't even properly met then-" Regina stopped as she took a breath.

"I see," Marcus said as he looked to the brunette. "Regina, I know you're afraid of being vulnerable. I understand, truly I do. But, I think that if you do not forgive Emma and try and see her again, you are going to regret it for a long time because she will always be the 'what if '. Do you understand?"

Regina looked at Marcus for a bit before slowly nodding.

"Ms. Mills?" A woman's voice flitted over her speaker.

"Yes Denise?"

"Your mother is here."

Regina sighed. "Send her in."

"Cheer up love," Marcus said with a small smile. "I am going to go and check on the operations for the show and you bond with your mother."

Regina smirked slightly.

"Ahhh there's a smile!" Marcus jeered as he opened the door to Regina's office. "Hello Cora!"

They kissed each other on the cheek before Marcus departed, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"How are you doing?" Cora asked sincerely as she took Marcus' vacated seat.

"Honestly? Terrible."

"I figured as much," Cora muttered. "Darling, it is okay. However, you need to forgive her and try and go on another date."

"But what if-"

"No what if's Regina. I want you to do this for the sake of your own happiness. You were glowing when you and Emma were exchanging notes and flirting through them. Now you're sad and disappointed. That is no way to live honey. She lives right next door to you for god's sake."

"Only for two more days Mother." Regina sighed.

"Right. The apartment is finished." Cora paused. "I think that you should stay at the current apartment until the party. Work things out with Emma and see where it goes. Then move back into the apartment right before the party or after. It's next week."

Regina looked at her mother for a moment before slowly nodding. "Fine, I will reach out to Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan is it? You _are_ angry," Cora said with a smirk.

Regina felt herself smiling in return and Cora's eyes lit up.

"There's the Regina I know."

* * *

Regina returned home to the apartment, a sad smile on her face as her eyes landed on the piece of paper tucked between her door and the frame.

Emma had left her another note.

Regina plucked it from its resting spot and entered her apartment, sighing as she grabbed the rest of Emma's notes she had left over the last few days.

Regina slumped into her couch and lightly touched the notes as if they were made of glass. She unfolded the first one Emma had left and gave a slight smile.

_Regina,_

_God I am so sorry. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about having to miss our date because of stupid work. I'm an idiot I know. Please try to forgive me? You know where my apartment is._

_Emma_

Regina folded the first note back up and unfolded the second.

_Regina,_

_Have I mentioned how incredibly sorry I am? Seriously I am the biggest idiot on the planet. I should have told my work to shove it and gone into the restaurant. If I don't get a second chance with you it will easily be the biggest regret of my life…_

_I guess you don't want to write to me, but regardless- I want to write to you. I thought maybe I could include some first date topics?_

_Um… family history… I actually am a foster kid. I grew up on the foster system and bounced around homes until I was old enough to make it on my own. My favorite color is yellow. I'm a huge Disney nerd. I fell off a horse when I was ten and now I am terrified of them. A llama tried to eat my scarf at a petting zoo once when I was little. I'm allergic to strawberries and bee stings. My favorite flower is a sunflower because of the yellow petals. And… I really like you. Second chance?_

_Emma_

Regina smiled as she finished that note. Emma was a charmer, that much was true, and Regina found herself becoming more open to the possibility of giving Emma another chance.

She pulled the third note from its resting place.

_Regina,_

_Still no word from you so I figured maybe I could tell you some embarrassing moments from my life? I stuck a fork in an outlet once on a dare and got shocked. My hair was frizzy for a week. I tripped over a skateboard and broke my leg when I was sixteen. I'm a bit of a klutz. I once put aluminum foil in the microwave because I didn't know better and I caught the microwave on fire. I also accidentally put plastic wrap over a dish before it went in the oven and I ruined my dish._

_What else? Oh I shoved a whole cupcake in my mouth in one bite before and proceeded to eat more cupcakes and threw up all over the place… did I mention it was my friends birthday party? The vomiting was embarrassing but I am actually quite proud of fitting a whole cupcake in my mouth. I'm also super competitive at board games and video games._

_Did I mention that I really like you?_

_Emma_

Regina giggled as she sat the note down and looked at Emma's note from tonight. It was the last one and she hadn't bothered to peek at it yet. Regina eyed it for another moment before delicately picking the note up and unfolding it.

_Regina,_

_This silence is killing me. I feel so shitty about the other night and I want to make it up to you. Tomorrow night I'm going to be at Alfredo's at 7pm. If you want to give me a second chance, please come?_

_P.s. I really like you_

_Emma_

Regina smiled to herself as she sat the note on her table. She eyed all of the notes and sighed.

She would give Emma a second chance.

* * *

"You gonna be okay?" Neal asked, his eyes fixated on Emma in worry as the blonde paced back and forth in her living room.

"No. I'm going to barf. What if she doesn't come?" Emma asked, her eyes wide.

"If she doesn't show up Em then it wasn't meant to be," Neal replied with a sigh.

"I hate that."

"What?"

"That, all that fate stuff. It makes life too scary," Emma said seriously.

"Life is scary Em. But, you gotta make your own way."

Emma sighed before sitting down on the couch next to Neal. She chanced a glance at the clock and sighed.

"I have two hours before I have to wait for my fate at the restaurant."

"You better start getting ready then. You need at least half an hour to give yourself a pep talk," Neal teased.

Emma slapped Neal's chest before chuckling.

"At this point, I think I need a whole hour."

"Probably."

"Alright, shoo. I'm gonna get ready."

"Okay well, you know, call if you need me or you need to calm down at all okay?" Neal looked at Emma, the seriousness evident in his stare.

"I will I will," Emma assured. "Now, scoot."

Neal chuckled as he stood to leave. He gave one final wave before exiting the apartment and leaving Emma alone.

"Alright Swan you can do this. If she shows up then, awesome… if she doesn't then- not so awesome," Emma said aloud to herself as she stood.

She entered her bedroom and eyed the pink dress wearily.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" She asked herself as she stared at the garment.

Emma sighed as she pushed the dress aside and grabbed her black skinny jeans and green blouse.

"Just in case she doesn't show," Emma muttered before throwing the clothes on her bed and sighing. "You are such an idiot Swan."

* * *

Regina gave herself a once over in the mirror before heading to her door. She wore a tight black dress and black heels. Her hair was flipped and fluffed, and her makeup was dark and sultry.

"Okay Regina," Regina said to herself as she grabbed her purse and opened her door.

She expertly walked down the hallway in her heels, taking a deep breath almost every step. Her heart was beating wildly and her chest was filled with anxiety. As soon as her heels touched the sidewalk outside the apartment she felt her stomach turn to knots.

She was excited she was finally going to see Emma, but so incredibly nervous that something would go wrong.

"Think positive thoughts," Regina whispered to herself as she walked down the street.

She looked ahead at Alfredo's restaurant and held her breath as she grew closer. She felt a vibration in her purse and frowned.

She paused her walk and dug her cell phone from her purse, her eyebrows creased in concern as Marcus' name flashed across the screen.

"Marcus?" Regina answered. She listened intently as Marcus rattled off the numerous amounts of problems that arose with the show. The deposit for the venue was never received and they were threatening to give it to their competitors, the designs laid out for the venue was wrong, everything was wrong.

"Marcus are you fucking kidding me? You cannot handle this?" Regina seethed.

_"They refuse to allow me to handle_ anything _because I am not you. Honestly these fucking idiots,"_ Marcus said over the line.

"But Marcus-" Regina pleaded before listening to Marcus apologize for inconveniencing her on tonight of all nights. "Alright, I will be there in 5 minutes."

Regina hung up the phone and longingly glanced at the restaurant before sighing and changing course to head to her building.

* * *

Emma arrived at Alfredo's at exactly 7pm sharp. The hostess had seated her and she anxiously waited to see if the brunette would show up.

She played on her phone for a bit before sighing and glancing around the restaurant and then the entrance. There was no sign of her possible date anywhere.

Regardless, Emma remained hopeful and decided to wait a while longer and see if Regina would eventually appear. She sincerely hoped that the brunette could forgive her for standing her up, even though it wasn't intentional by any means. She just hoped Regina would give her another chance.

Emma thought about everything she had written to Regina in her notes and decided that if Regina didn't show up tonight, she would write one more final note to the woman. Then, if she heard nothing back she would back off and leave her alone.

Emma nodded to herself as she made up her mind. She glanced around the restaurant once more, seeing no sign of any woman that could be Regina. She pulled her cell phone out and glanced at the time.

_8:00_

Regina wasn't coming.

* * *

Regina returned home to her apartment around 4 am, completely exhausted and angry above everything and anything else.

To top it all off, she needed to be back in the office by 8:00 to finish sorting out the rest of the mass of problems and issues that were suddenly plaguing her.

She thought of Emma, imagining the blonde sitting at the table by herself and waiting for her to appear, for god knows how long. Regina felt a pang in her heart as she thought of the disappointment Emma would have felt.

She sighed before grabbing a piece of paper and pen and writing a note of her own to Emma. She needed to apologize and explain what had happened and why she hadn't shown up for their date. She needed Emma to know that work had gotten in the way and she was dressed and almost at the restaurant when the call came in.

Regina had tried to finish her note but managed to fall asleep halfway through. She awoke at 8:30 to her cell phone blaring in her ear, startling her and causing her to almost fall out of her chair.

"Hello?" Regina answered, sleep still lingering in her voice.

_"Um, Regina, we sort of need you here,"_ Marcus said over the line.

"What time is it?"

"8:30."

"Fuck. Marcus I am so sorry I fell asleep on my couch writing an apology to Emma. I need to freshen up and then I will be there as soon as possible."

"I'll see you soon. Not to rush you, but I might be arrested if you don't come here soon."

"I'll hurry Marcus," Regina replied before hanging up the phone and longingly looking at her half written apology note. She sighed before standing and heading to her bathroom to get freshened up.

* * *

"Still no word even?" Neal asked as Emma dejectedly sat in her chair.

They were following some possible leads on one of the guys that skipped his court date, taking them later into the night. Emma glanced at the clock and sighed.

It was already 9pm and they were still waiting for their pizza to show up. She was getting angry, she was already hungry, and she was also downright depressed.

She had been stood up last night and had hoped to at least find an apology note tucked in her door or at least some sort of message from Regina, but she had come up empty handed.

"Maybe there will be something tonight or tomorrow morning? She could just be really busy Em." Neal attempted to reassure Emma, but he felt his sentiments fell on deaf ears.

"As if. She wants nothing to do with me," Emma replied with sad eyes.

"That may not be true. Just hang in there a little more and if she really doesn't want anything to do with you we can spray silly string all over her door." Neal gave a toothy grin, causing Emma to chuckle slightly.

The pizza finally arrived and Emma and Neal managed to finish their work before heading their separate ways.

There was no note waiting for Emma when she arrived home that night either, and she felt her heart sink into her stomach as she longingly looked at Regina's closed door.

She had sulked all through her nightly routine and shed a few tears before passing out from exhaustion.

When she awoke the next morning she angrily shoved her alarm clock into the wall, effectively breaking the device. Emma couldn't even bring herself to care. She dragged her feet as she headed to the bathroom, angrily yanking back the shower curtain as she stepped under the hot stream of water.

She didn't hear Regina sing this morning either. The last few days had been completely silent and Emma wondered if it was because she was showering at a different time or if Regina was too angry and hurt still to bother singing.

Emma groaned as she finished her shower. She thought about Regina's beautiful singing voice as she dried her hair and readied herself for work. She felt empty as she realized just how much she missed that voice and mentally kicked herself for screwing everything up.

Emma angrily ripped her door open, her eyes immediately landing on the white piece of paper that fluttered to the ground. She stared at the paper for a solid minute before shakily picking it up and unfolding it.

_Emma,_

_I forgive you for not showing up at the restaurant for our date. I forgave you the other night actually, and I was dressed and on my way to Alfredo's when my assistant called. Everything I needed to have ready for my deadlines had essentially fallen apart and no one would allow him to handle it so I was called into work to fix the problems._

_Emma I am so sorry that I didn't show up the other night. I feel terrible and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me?_

_My favorite color is purple and I love apples. My nickname at work is 'The Evil Queen', which certainly plays into your Disney obsession. Orchids are my favorite flower, my family owns horses and I have been riding since I was five. If I get another chance maybe I can help you overcome that fear? A camel spit at me once at a petting zoo and now I'm quite leery of them. Geese chased me when I was eleven and my mother had to come save me while swinging a golf club at the birds. I fell out of a tree when I was eight and cut my lip and now I have a small scar on the top right hand side of my lip. My mother and I are very close, my father and I were as well but he passed away six years ago. I am also very competitive at board games and I suffer from seasonal allergies. Also, I really like you too._

_Please forgive me?_

_Regina_

Emma smiled brighter than she had in days as she finished reading Regina's note. She carefully folded the paper back up and tucked it into her jacket pocket. She gently shut the door to her apartment and practically skipped down the hallway.

She left the building at a fast pace as she headed towards the coffee shop to get her morning caffeine fix. She sent a quick text to Neal to see if he wanted coffee as well before yanking open the door. There was hardly a line when she entered the café and took her place among the others waiting to order. Emma felt her pocket buzz and she glanced down to see Neal's reply.

"Your usual?" The barista asked.

"Yeah please, and Neal's," Emma replied with a smile as she handed the money over and took her spot waiting for her coffee.

"The usual?" Emma heard the barista ask. She glanced to the side and her breath hitched when her eyes landed on the brunette.

"Please," came the reply before the woman moved to the side to join Emma. "Hi."

"Hey," Emma said with a small smile. "Busy day today?"

Emma could see the tension in the brunette's shoulders as they spoke.

"You have no idea. Everything has been going wrong and everything is just-" the brunette paused, "So so stressful."

"Well the coffee should help relieve your stress right?" Emma asked with a reassuring smile.

"I certainly hope-" the brunette frowned as her phone buzzed, "Excuse me a minute."

Emma gave a nod before turning back to face the coffee bar, patiently waiting for her drinks.

"They what?!"

Emma turned to peer at the brunette.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me. Marcus you tell them to stay right there, and if they even _think_ of leaving so help me I will destroy their happiness if it is the _last_ thing I do!" The brunette angrily locked her phone before turning and darting from the café.

"Your coffee!" Emma called, but the woman was already heading past the shop, "I'll take it to her." Emma moved to grab the coffee cup and glanced down, her eyes catching the name scribbled on the mug.

She was out of the door in a flash, the coffee long forgotten as both orders rested on the counter. Emma hauled ass down the street, her eyes landing on the form of the raging, retreating brunette.

"Regina Mills!" Emma yelled out.

She watched as the brunette stopped and turned around, her forehead creased in confusion as she looked to see who could have called her. Finally, brown eyes met green and Emma felt as if all the air in her lungs was sucked from her very being.

"Regina Mills?" Emma asked loudly as she moved forward to meet the brunette.

The brunette nodded, her own feet carrying her forward a few feet.

"I'm Emma Swan," Emma said as she and Regina continued to move forward.

Regina's eyes widened slightly before recognition flashed behind chocolate orbs.

"Emma," Regina whispered, her voice filled with awe and wonder as they continued to look at each other.

"Hi," Emma replied softly as they stopped a breath apart

"Hi."

Emma looked over Regina's features, memorizing every detail and mentally smacking herself for being so stupid and not realizing who the woman was sooner. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved higher and tangled themselves in dark locks of hair. She took a small step forward and paused just before her lips touched Regina's.

She felt Regina's lips gently brush against her own, making her legs feel like jello. Emma pressed her lips to Regina's, reveling in the softness of their feeling. Their lips moved in sync, gently sliding against each other as Emma pulled the brunette closer to her.

Regina's arms wrapped themselves around Emma's waist and held her tightly, afraid that if she let go this all would turn out to be a dream. Emma was the first to break for air, her forehead coming to rest against Regina's as they stood in blissful silence.

"I wish I could have done that on the first date," Emma whispered.

"I wish I could have done that the other night," Regina replied, a small smile adorning her face as they looked at each other.

"You're gorgeous."

"You aren't so bad yourself Miss Swan," Regina replied, her cheeks lightly tinted with a pink blush.

"Are you busy tonight?" Emma asked, suddenly recalling Regina's work dilemma.

"Probably but whatever it is I will cancel," Regina replied seriously.

"Third times a charm?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I certainly hope so. Alfredo's 7 o'clock?" Regina asked as she took a step back. She smiled as Emma nodded. "I need to go yell at some idiots."

"Wait, here!" Emma said quickly as she grabbed a scrap piece of paper from her pocket, careful to not choose Regina's note for her writing. "No more leaving notes, unless you want to I mean- here's my phone number." Emma handed Regina the piece of paper, slightly blushing as the brunette tucked the paper in her pocket.

"I'll text you so you have my number," Regina grinned.

"So tonight?" Emma asked to confirm, her voice hopeful and eyes shining.

"Tonight."

* * *

**A/N: There. Is that better? Are you all done being angry?**


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Hello everyone. It is FINALLY here, their first date! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) I hope to have Chapter 9 up by this weekend.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

Regina was on cloud nine. Her lips still tingled from Emma's kiss; a pleasant sensation that travelled from her lips down to her toes in waves. She had finally properly met the blonde, and kissed her.

Regina had initially been a little shocked at the blonde's forwardness, but had appreciated it nonetheless. She was too stunned to have made the first move. Emma Swan was full of surprises, and hopefully she would find out a few more when they had their date tonight.

Her lips split into a smile as she thought of their date tonight. There was no way, come hell or high water, that Regina was going to miss out on their date. Not this time. She would fight Snow White and her horde of dwarves if she had to. The thought made her chuckle as she entered her building. Upon realizing she had stepped over the threshold to her work, the smile that had been adorning her face fell and was replaced with a sneer.

She had to be the Evil Queen when dealing with idiots, otherwise they would just walk all over her; and that, Regina Mills, simply would not have.

She glared at everyone who passed by her, the majority of those pedestrians knew better than to stay in her way and immediately moved to the side.

"Marcus!" Regina barked when she reached her floor, causing everyone to pause what they were doing as they watched the scene unfold.

"Thank the _gods_ you are here!" Marcus replied as he rushed to Regina and handed her a small stack of folders.

"Demetri fucked up the set up plan for the show, some of the dresses were ripped in transit to the facility, that imbecile Mary Margaret never gave the caterer the deposit for the spread so they refuse to allow us to schedule a time to pick up the food for the show, our DJ quit last minute and now we need to find another. The list is endless." Marcus rattled off as they walked to her office.

"Get Demetri and Mary Margaret in my office this instant. Also, call my mother. The three of us will handle this mess," Regina said, her voice low and commanding.

"On it," came Marcus' reply before he turned on his heels and dialed his phone.

Regina rubbed her temples as she waited. She had completely forgotten her coffee at the café and was now absent of her morning fix. She thought about Emma and the smile on her face instantly reappeared. She figured that the memory of their kiss could be her morning fix.

"They're here," Marcus said as he opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Regina's smile was gone. The pair entered her office and Marcus looked at Regina for any further instructions.

"Marcus, be a dear and shut the door behind you," Regina said. An evil glint flashed in her eye as her grin became wolfish.

"As you wish Your Majesty."

* * *

Emma practically skipped into work. She had kissed Regina. Her, Emma Swan. She finally mustered some courage and went for exactly what she wanted, and that was to feel what Regina's plump lips felt like against her own. She was initially terrified that Regina would slap her for her forwardness but when the brunette responded to the kiss, she knew she made the right decision.

She grinned as she sat a paper bag of doughnuts down on Neal's desk, followed by a cup of coffee, before plopping down at her own.

"Wow, what a change in your demeanor today. She wrote you back?" Neal asked, hope lining his voice as he spoke.

"She did." Emma smiled. "She apologized, apparently there was a huge emergency with work and she had to go in to fix it. She told me stuff about herself and told me that she liked me and… yeah." Emma finished with a light giggle.

"Oh my god, you're giggling."

"I know, but Neal that wasn't even the best part," Emma said with enthusiasm, "This morning I went to the café to get coffee right, and who is there? The hot brunette, so- we chat a little and she orders her coffee but then her phone rings and there is another emergency with work and she goes all straight up evil queen like right? She's like, 'keep those peasants there and if they even think about leaving I will destroy their happiness if it is the last thing I do!'"

"Damn," Neal said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. So then she storms out of the café all pissed off, completely forgetting her coffee and I yell after her but she's already out of the door. So I decide I will run after her and give her the coffee. Well, I look down and the name on the cup is 'Regina'."

"No shit." Neal sported a shit-eating grin.

"So I forget the coffee and haul ass after her and I see her walking ahead and I yell 'Regina Mills!' and she turns around and looks at me and then I asked if she's Regina Mills and when she nodded I said, 'I'm Emma Swan' and the look she gave me, Neal. Neal, the _look_. Oh man, I felt like my insides melted. So I step up to her and get real close and then she whispered my name with such- such, just ugh. Right? So I get closer and before I know what I'm doing my hands are in her hair and- I _kissed_ her Neal."

Neal's eyes widened, he hadn't seen that coming. "Did she kiss you back though?"

"Oh yeah. She kissed me back and it was amazing. Her lips were so soft and tender and I felt like- like everything was right in the world. For that brief moment, I was completely and totally on another level of my existence. Kissing her was like- like… You know that feeling when you're underwater and running out of air and you finally get to the surface and take that first breath?"

Neal nodded.

"It was like that," Emma said with a grin.

"Wow. I wish I would feel that way about someone," Neal replied with a smile. "I am so happy for you Em. But, since you know who she is and everything I should come clean."

"What do you mean?"

"The other night when we got chinese? I said I saw Regina leaving? Well I lied when I said I only had a brief flash of what she looked like. I never did see her front but I immediately recognized her from the café."

"You what?!" Emma yelped as she looked at Neal.

"Yeah sorry. I wanted you to figure it out for yourself. Good thing I didn't say anything though."

"How is that good?!"

"Because otherwise you never would've had your romantic comedy meeting," Neal said with a shrug.

Emma just looked at him for a minute before grinning and shrugging her shoulders. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. So, when are you seeing her again?" Neal asked.

"Tonight. Alfredo's at 7 o'clock. Third times a charm."

* * *

"Well, I for one, am completely exhausted," Cora said with a tired sigh as she, Regina, and Marcus finally sat down at Demetri's for lunch.

"I have never run so much in my life. I think my legs are paralyzed," Marcus said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I cannot believe I work with such idiots." Regina groaned.

"Indeed you do darling. However, even I was afraid of you when you yelled at the caterers." Cora took a sip of her water.

"Yes it was definitely terrifying. I am _so_ glad I am never on your bad side."

Regina chuckled before a large smile split her face.

"And we went from exhausted to beaming in a split second. Why are you so happy?" Marcus asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

"I met Emma."

"What?!" Marcus and Cora shrieked in unison.

Regina merely laughed. "I met her this morning."

She paused before delving into the story and by the end; both Cora and Marcus sat with their mouths hanging open.

"She kissed you?" Marcus asked, completely dumfounded.

"Yes."

"You kissed her back right?" Cora asked, urgency in her voice.

"Yes mother I kissed her back- and it was spectacular," Regina said with a slight giggle.

"Oh she is giggling. This Emma must have magic lips," Marcus said with a smile.

"She does. They are absolutely heavenly."

"So when are you seeing her?" Cora asked.

"Tonight at Alfredo's. We are trying again, and- if either one of you so much as text me about an emergency I will kill you."

"We won't bother you tonight at all, whatever it is it can wait until the morning," Marcus replied sincerely.

"So when do we get to meet my future daughter-in-law?" Cora asked with bright eyes as Regina rolled her own.

"Perhaps now?" Marcus asked with a mischievous glint. He nodded his head in the direction of the bar where Emma and her friend had just taken up residence.

"Oh goody!"

"Mother shush," Regina hissed before waving over their waitress. They all placed the order and the trio watched as their waitress spoke to the bartender.

"These drinks are courtesy of the woman behind you," the bartender said with a smile as he served Emma and Neal their drinks.

"Who-" Emma began to ask as she turned around, her eyes landing on Regina and a grin splitting her face, "be right back."

Neal's eyebrows rose as he turned and arched an eyebrow at Emma's retreating form.

"Hi," Emma greeted as she sauntered up to Regina's table.

"Hi yourself," Regina replied with a smile. "Ow." She yelped as Cora smacked her arm.

Marcus merely giggled at Cora's childishness.

"Mother, Marcus, this is Emma Swan," Regina introduced, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Emma we have heard so much about you!" Cora said with enthusiasm. "Regina just could _not_ stop talking about you. You are just as beautiful as she said."

"Mother." Regina groaned in embarrassment.

"Happy to finally meet you Emma," Marcus said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you guys too," Emma replied before looking to Cora, "And you're Regina's mother? I can see where she gets her good looks."

"Oh a charmer. You were right Regina, she _is_ charming."

Regina groaned again before she felt a hand lightly touched her shoulder, causing her to look up into Emma's eyes.

"Here I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until tonight," Emma said with a grin.

"I thought the same," Regina replied, returning Emma's smile.

"Emma! We need to order!" Neal called across the dining room.

"Coming!"

"Who is that dear?" Cora asked as she peered at the man.

"That is my partner Neal. We work together," Emma replied. "He's also my best friend."

Cora nodded with approval.

"Is he single?" Marcus asked with interest, forcing Emma to laugh loudly.

"Unfortunately Marcus, he is straight. So, if you know of any single ladies, please hook him up."

"Are you sure he isn't a little bit curious?" Marcus asked with a smile.

Emma merely shook her head while Regina shushed her friend.

"I better go order before he has a heart attack," Emma said as she gestured over her shoulder. "I will see you tonight."

"Indeed dear," Regina replied.

Emma smiled before saying goodbye to Marcus and Cora and heading back to the bar.

"Honey you are sooooo screwed," Marcus said as took a sip of his drink.

"Hopefully in the good way," came Cora's muttered reply.

"Mother!"

* * *

"You look awesome Em," Neal said seriously as he gave her a thumbs up.

She had the pink dress on, accented with pink heels. Her hair hung passed her shoulders in princess curls, which framed her face perfectly. Green eyes were lined by light sultry makeup, causing them to sparkle.

"You think she'll like it?" Emma asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"If she doesn't, _I'm_ going to have to talk to her."

"Thanks pal."

"No problem. Now, grab your purse and get to the restaurant."

"On it!" Emma said as she grabbed her purse. She double-checked the contents in her bag, making sure she had her wallet and phone before she and Neal shut the door behind them.

"She's meeting you there?" Neal asked as they walked down the hallway, coming to a stop at the elevator.

"Yeah. I hope I get there first. I need a few moments to collect myself."

Neal merely smiled as he looked at his nervous, but excited, friend.

"Emma, you've already kissed. You'll be fine."

"I know but this is official. We are going on an official date."

"And you'll be fine. You'll be living together within a month."

"Not all lesbians do the U-Haul thing Neal," Emma replied with an eye roll.

Neal shrugged. "There's a stereotype for a reason," he sing-songed as they exited the building.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow. Do not call me no matter what."

"Aye aye captain!" Neal said enthusiastically before saluting the blonde and heading in the opposite direction.

Emma released the breath she was holding before heading off down the street towards Alfredo's. Her heart was racing with anticipation and nervousness. She felt like a coil ready to spring with each step she took.

She made it to Alfredo's quickly and moved towards the hostess.

"Reservation for Emma Swan," Emma said as she reached the hostess.

"Great timing, your companion just arrived," The hostess said with a smile as she pointed to the side where Regina was waiting, her phone pressed to her ear.

She hung up shortly after and turned, their eyes meeting and matching smiles adorning their faces.

"Please tell me you don't have to leave?" Emma asked as Regina sauntered over to her.

"No dear, don't worry. Marcus just called because he needed an account number," Regina explained, "I told him earlier he had until 6:55 to call me."

Emma chuckled as she gave Regina a once over. She felt her mouth go dry as she took in the brunette's appearance.

She wore a tight, dark purple colored dress that hugged her body in all of the right places. Her black heels had her matching Emma's height, and a dark shade of lipstick adorned her plump lips.

"You look- wow," Emma said.

Regina blushed slightly. "You look gorgeous as well Emma."

Emma beamed. "Table?"

Regina nodded and both women allowed the hostess to escort them to their table.

"So," Emma said as they sat down.

"So," Regina replied.

Both women chuckled nervously before Regina decided she needed to dig deep for some courage and put on the Regina Mills charm.

"So, I don't know about you- but I feel like a total imbecile for not realizing who you were sooner," Regina said with a light laugh.

Emma laughed. "Yeah. I feel pretty stupid as well. I also feel like an idiot for not even asking your name."

"I agree. I had tried to but then Marcus sort of name-blocked me, so to speak."

"Yeah every time I thought of asking you, something came up and interrupted me. If we had just gotten each others names it would've saved us a lot of trouble."

"Indeed dear," Regina replied with a smile. "I'm not sorry it happened this way though."

"Me either," Emma agreed, her voice soft.

Regina smiled at the blonde before their waiter appeared and took their drink orders, both women ordering wine.

"Have I mentioned that I am so sorry for missing the first date?" Emma asked as she sipped her wine.

"Have I mentioned I forgave you?" Regina asked with a smirk. "Besides, I believe my missing the second date had to be just as bad, if not worse."

"Why would you think that?" Emma asked with a chuckle.

"Because I'm sure you thought I hated you," Regina replied dryly with a raised eyebrow, forcing Emma to shift in her seat.

"Not hate- per say."

Regina laughed and both women smiled at each other.

"We're here now though, right?" Emma said with a grin.

"Indeed we are," Regina said as she raised her glass to clink against Emma's.

"So you didn't get arrested for murder today I see," Emma commented with a smirk.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes. "I work with idiots, clearly. Marcus, my mother, and I all had to fix everything that was wrong today."

"Your mother works with you?"

"I believe I mentioned to you I was in fashion, correct?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah you mentioned but not exactly what you do."

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Emma noticed the movement and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Regina, whatever it is with your job, I'm not going to judge you."

Regina merely looked at Emma and saw the sincerity in her eyes before swallowing and speaking, "I'm the CEO of Enchanted Forest Fashion."

Emma's eyes bulged. "Wait, you're _the_ Regina Mills, of the _Mills_ family? Only like the richest family in New York and practically the country? Fortune 500, _that_ Regina Mills?"

Regina shifted uncomfortably.

"Wow. Cool. I feel slightly stupid that I didn't realize _that_ either until right now," Emma said with a smile. "So you're the CEO and what does your mom do?"

Regina eyed Emma curiously for a moment. Surprised that she only seemed shocked she hadn't put the name together sooner. "She's the president of the company. She used to be CEO but decided she wanted a smaller role in the company, so I took over for her and she took my position. It works well enough. Most of the things she is involved in, she can handle from her home office."

"That's pretty cool that you and your mom work together. You guys work well together?" Emma asked.

"Yes, well enough," Regina said before shaking her head in confusion. "I'm sorry Emma I'm just- well." Regina paused. "I'm surprised that you didn't make a bigger deal about me being a CEO."

"Should I have?" Emma asked. Her voice laced with confusion.

"No," Regina said. "It's just that most people seem to only focus on that."

Emma's mouth opened in realization. "You mean they only wanna know your paycheck amount?"

Regina shyly nodded and Emma laughed lightly before offering a reassuring smile.

"Regina I don't care about that sort of thing," Emma said sincerely. "Now, did you, Marcus, and your mother scare the crap out of everyone else when you tore them apart? Because your speech on the phone had me shaking in my boots."

Regina chuckled before giving Emma a warm smile. "Yes. I, especially, have a certain gift for making others cower in fear. I didn't get my nickname as 'The Evil Queen' for nothing."

Emma laughed. "Well, if it helps, you certainly don't seem like an Evil Queen to me."

They smiled at each other before the waiter returned and took their dinner orders.

"So, if you don't mind me asking." Emma started with uncertainty. "Why are you living in my building if you're a CEO?"

Regina smiled, understanding that Emma didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "My apartment was being renovated."

"Was?"

"It just finished this week."

"Oh." Emma pouted slightly and Regina grinned.

"I'm going to hang around my current place though for a little while."

Emma looked confused. "Why?"

"Well you see- there is this blonde that lives next door to me." Regina began. She glanced up and saw a grin split across Emma's face. "I sort of like her and I want to see how things go, and living right next door to her would be quite… convenient."

Emma laughed lightly and Regina smiled.

They continued to talk about their jobs and their days until their meals arrived. Once their plates were in front of them they began to share stories from their childhoods, as well as a few embarrassing moments from their youth.

"You swallowed a lego?" Regina asked with a laugh upon hearing Emma's unfortunate mishap when she was younger.

"Yeah. It was not fun. Have you ever stepped on one of those things? Imagine having to wait for it to… pass." Emma shared in Regina's laughter as they continued their meals until they finished and the check arrived.

Emma quickly snatched the check up before Regina's hand had even brushed the piece of paper.

"Tonight is on me," Emma said seriously as she dug through her purse and put her credit card in the slot.

Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise before she blushed slightly and whispered a soft 'thank you'.

"It's no problem. I'm just really happy we finally got to do this."

"Me too," Regina replied softly.

The waiter came and took their bill, bringing it back shortly after so Emma could sign the receipt. Both women stood and exited the restaurant, walking in comfortable silence back to their building.

"Okay, be honest," Emma began, "Did you enjoy this?"

Regina whipped her head to the side to look at Emma. She could see the insecurity in those green eyes and she immediately offered a reassuring smile.

"Tonight was wonderful Emma," Regina replied as she reached down and took Emma's hand, lacing their fingers together as they continued back to the apartment.

They didn't speak another word until they made it to Regina's door.

"I wanted to walk you home," Emma said sheepishly, causing Regina to chuckle as she looked at the blonde.

"Really Emma, thank you for tonight." Regina's voice was firm and sincere.

"You say that like no one has taken you on a proper date before."

Regina glanced down at the ground and nervously bit her lip before she looked back to Emma.

"No one has?" Emma asked seriously. Regina merely shook her head.

"I've gone on dates but, because of my- job and assets… I've always picked up the check and well, everything else. I never had anyone want to genuinely get to know me." Regina blushed slightly at the admission.

Emma's eyebrows rose. "That's absurd. Those people were assholes to not see how great of a person you are."

"Thank you Emma."

"I'm serious Regina. You're really great and I really would like to go out with you again."

Regina smiled. "Even if I confessed an insecurity of mine on the first date?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled.

"Then a second date you shall have."

Emma fist pumped herself, drawing a loud laugh from Regina.

"You are a child."

Emma merely shrugged before smiling at the brunette.

"So, text me or write me or knock on my door," Emma said with a grin. "We can plan for a second date whenever you'd like."

"Once I see where I am with the craziness that is this week I will definitely be doing that." Regina smiled before the two women stared at each other with uncertainty.

"So…"

"So."

Emma licked her lips before her eyes widened in surprise and then closed in bliss. Regina had moved forward and gently kissed Emma. The spark from earlier appeared again as electricity coursed through both of them.

Regina pulled back and smiled as Emma's eyes were still closed.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina said before she entered her apartment and closed the door. Emma opened her eyes and stared ahead.

"Oh man, am I in trouble."

* * *

**A/N: I hope the wait was worth it and all. Please review! Favorite or follow if you haven't done so already! Can't wait to see what you all think!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Here you all go, another update for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**As usual, reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

Emma ran down the street, dodging pedestrians as she chased after their guy. Emma rounded a corner and took a short cut, hoping she would beat the guy and be able to grab him. As she rounded the next corner she mentally high fived herself as she tackled him to the ground. She pressed him down into the pavement and called the station, telling them the guy was caught and they could come pick him up.

She grinned as the cops took him away and Emma turned on her heels and headed towards the coffee shop to grab a cup of Joe in celebration. It was Saturday and had been a few days since her and Regina's date. The brunette and herself had been texting each other constantly and planning their second date, which was later this evening. Saturday worked because both women were off; well, Emma was _supposed_ to be off but had received a call about a guy skipping his court date yesterday.

Regina was in charge of the second date since Emma had planned the first, and the blonde was excited to see what she and Regina would be doing for their mystery date.

She was actually surprised that they were having a second date tonight, considering the fact that Regina's Fall line show was this coming Friday night and the brunette had been ridiculously busy. She sighed as she approached the coffee shop, her hand brushing the loose strands of hair from her face as she entered the café and hopped in line. She placed her drink order and waited for them to call her name, her hand reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She checked to see if Regina had texted her at all, a frown appearing on her face as she saw she had no new messages.

Emma pouted as the barista handed her the drink and turned to exit the shop when her eyes caught something. She glanced over to the side of the café where the couches were seated against the windows. Regina sat comfortably on one of the couches, a steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of her and a book in her hands. Reading glasses sat atop her nose as her eyes scanned the pages, and Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. She chewed on her bottom lip as she debated whether to go and see the brunette or not.

Her feet decided for her as she moved towards the brunette.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Emma asked with a smirk. Regina's head shot up and a smile adorned her face as they looked to each other.

"Not at all," Regina replied as she patted the spot next to her.

"Whatcha reading?" Emma asked as she sipped her coffee and peered over to see Regina's book.

"Sun Tzu's, _The Art of War_ ," Regina replied. "It's very good."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Sounds violent."

"It's war strategies. It was written in 512/13 BC."

"That actually sounds incredible and makes me want to read it," Emma replied with a smile. "I'm a bit of a history nerd myself."

"Good, then we should have a great deal to talk about." Regina smiled warmly before setting the book down and picking her coffee up. "So, what're you up to today?"

"Well I just finished tackling a guy to the ground and shipping him off to the police station, so that was exciting. Now, I am enjoying my cup of coffee and the company of a beautiful brunette. All in all, it's been a good day."

Regina chuckled. "Hopefully, you will have a good evening as well? You have a date tonight with that beautiful brunette, correct?"

"Indeed I do. How did you know?" Emma asked playfully.

"I happen to know the brunette actually, as well as where you are being taken tonight."

"Oh really? Has she said anything else about me?"

"Just that she really likes you," Regina said with a shrug.

Emma grinned and playfully bumped her shoulder with Regina's.

"So, you gonna tell me where we are going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Not even a hint?"

"No."

"Well what am I supposed to wear?" Emma whined.

Regina grinned as she took in the childish demeanor of the woman.

"Jeans, t-shirt. Just make sure you bring a sweater," Regina replied with a smile.

"Ah, casual date night. I like."

"I thought you would." Regina grinned.

"I have a random question for you though."

"Go ahead."

"Why is your Fall line debuting in August? Fall isn't until September and most places are already selling Fall attire."

Regina smiled before sipping her coffee. "Well, I like to debut a little later than others because I sell the attire for cheaper than most other industries. Which, coincidentally, is why I am so successful."

"It turns out people like cheaper outfits?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Indeed. Also, my company doesn't focus on one set style. We do different styles for all body types. We do a lot of unisex attire, suits, dresses, whatever you could ever want really, but its all very good quality."

"That's really awesome."

"Besides, most people aren't shopping for fall clothes until it is fall, and by that point most companies are debuting winter lines. It's absurd."

"Sell the stuff when people will need it."

"Yes exactly. I find it ridiculous that you are barely into spring and these companies are already selling bathing suits. No one wants to go swim wear shopping when it is still 50 or 60 degrees outside." Regina ranted with an eye roll, causing Emma to look endearingly at the woman.

They paused their discussion as they looked at each other and Emma felt her heart rate pick up. She loved that her and Regina spoke effortlessly with each other. She knew that they both were still reserved in some aspects, as they hadn't really delved into more personal topics yet. She hoped they could start tonight, a little at a time. She just wanted to get to know the woman even more.

"Does six o'clock sound alright to you?" Regina asked softly, her chocolate orbs piercing Emma's green.

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll pick you up?" Regina asked with a flirtatious smirk.

Emma playfully gasped. "And just how do you know where I live?"

Regina laughed and Emma fell in love with its sound.

"Perhaps it is because you live right next door you doofus," Regina replied as she lightly smacked Emma's arm.

"Alright alright. I will see you tonight at six when you pick me up for our date. You, enjoy your war strategies and I will see you later." Emma leaned over and gently placed a soft kiss on Regina's cheek, enjoying the light blush that arose.

"See you tonight," Regina said as Emma departed. "Oh god, this woman."

* * *

Regina double-checked and triple checked everything in her duffle bag. She wanted to make sure she had everything she would need for her date with Emma. She decided to go simple and private. They were going to go on a picnic in the park; hence the reason Regina said six. She wanted to make sure they had enough daylight to enjoy the park before it got risky outside.

She double checked her appearance in the mirror and lightly chewed on her lip. She rarely wore clothing outside of pantsuits and dresses, and this thought crept into her mind as she eyed her white shorts and grey v-neck t-shirt. The only reason she even owned a few pairs of shorts and t-shirts was because of Marcus telling her she needed to have some casual clothes.

She fluffed her hair and rubbed her lips together, suddenly questioning her choice of wearing a more subtle shade of lipstick and a more neutral makeup look.

"Stop second guessing yourself," Regina said aloud, rolling her eyes at her own foolishness. She swallowed before grabbing her bag and her keys and leaving her apartment. She took a few steps and walked to Emma's door, stopping in front of it and releasing the breath she was holding.

She knocked on the door and waited for the blonde to answer. The door opened, slowly revealing Emma Swan in all of her casual glory.

"Hi." Emma greeted as the door fully opened, and Regina had to mentally remind herself to breathe.

Emma's hair hung in loose princess curls and her makeup was light, her green eyes sparkling in anticipation. She wore a pair of light blue jean shorts, flip-flops, and a white v-neck t-shirt. The hands that held a sweater lightly played with the material in nervousness, something Regina found adorable.

"Okay seriously, you cannot make casual attire sexy," Emma said seriously as she gave Regina a once over. "I mean- it really isn't fair to the rest of us."

Regina laughed. "Darling have you looked in the mirror? If anything I think you are showing _me_ up, and _that_ is saying something."

Emma grinned. "Ah, a wee bit vain are we?"

Regina merely smiled before beginning to walk down the hallway. Emma quickly locked her door and followed after the brunette.

"So, where are we going?" Emma asked as she eyed the duffle bag on Regina's shoulder.

"We are going for a picnic."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Awesome!"

"I'm glad you approve."

"Of course I would. Outside, beautiful day, beautiful woman…" Emma trailed off with a grin. "Not to mention there is food involved."

Regina laughed loudly. "I see. You only want the food?"

"No!" Emma replied with a grin on her face. "You're making me sound like all I care about is food, and while I care about food a _great_ deal, it is not the only thing."

Regina merely chuckled as they exited the building and headed toward the park. Suddenly, both women glanced down to Regina's pocket where her phone blasted loudly.

"Yes Marcus?" Regina answered, both women pausing their walk. "What? What do you mean the venue cancelled? They can't cancel we dropped off the deposit! No that's-." Regina paused. "She _what?!"_

Emma flinched as she heard the venom in Regina's voice and the brunette's expression immediately softened.

"Is she there right now?" Regina asked before sighing heavily. "I see. Okay. Yes."

She hung up the phone and looked apologetically at Emma.

"Work emergency?" Emma asked, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Unfortunately yes."

"It's okay I mean… we can always reschedule," Emma replied, attempting and failing to hide the disappointment on her face.

"Emma-"

"I understand. Work happens and you're super busy with everything for the show. It's okay."

"Emma-" Regina tried again.

"I mean, work calls me all the time for random things so I understand completely. Maybe we can try after your show happens, that way you won't be so busy?"

"Emma-"

"I don't want to interfere or anything-" Emma's ranting was silenced with a finger delicately placed against her lips.

"Yes, I do have to go into work but I was hoping you could accompany me?" Regina asked, leaving her finger against pink lips. "I don't want to miss our date and I really would like to just have you near. If that's okay? If you'd rather just reschedule we can do that as well but this is entirely up to you."

"You want me to go to work with you?" Emma asked, her lips moving against Regina's finger.

The brunette shivered at the sensation before removing her finger and looking at the blonde.

"Yes."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Emma grinned. "Well then, let's go."

Regina smiled and reached down, her fingers lacing together with Emma's.

"I'm hoping this won't take too long."

"What happened exactly?" Emma asked.

"Well this woman who works for me, Mary Margaret, she was originally supposed to drop off a deposit for the venue for the show. Mind you, she was also supposed to drop off a deposit for the caterer and failed to do so. So, apparently, she never gave the deposit for the venue either and now they are refusing to allow us to hold the show there."

"Seriously? What an air head."

"Indeed dear. So, now I need to clean that up. Did I mention that all the announcements for the show and location have already been announced?"

"So if you can't get this venue then-"

"Then I have to completely change all of the announcements that were already sent out. I don't understand why I even hire a team for these things. Marcus and I have been cleaning up every error this year, with the help of my mother."

"I'm sorry. But hey, it will all work out, don't worry." Emma soothed, her thumb rubbing little circles over Regina's hand. The brunette found herself smiling at the gesture, her bad mood simmering below the surface instead of bubbling over.

They chatted idly the rest of the way to the building before Regina took a deep breath and released Emma's hand.

"Shall we?" Regina asked as she opened the door for Emma, allowing the blonde to enter first.

Emma immediately noticed the looks on the staff's faces as they saw Regina in casual attire. They looked surprised and confused before realizing that their boss was one unhappy woman, and suddenly their demeanor changed. They moved out of the way quickly as the pair walked towards the elevator, Regina angrily punched the button to her floor as the doors closed.

The moment the doors reopened Regina spoke… well, yelled.

" _Marcus!_ " Regina yelled as she stormed through the floor, Emma trailing behind her with wide eyes.

"She's already waiting in your office," Marcus said as he approached the pair. "Hello Emma, nice to see you again, wish it were under better circumstances."

"Thanks," Emma replied with an uneasy smile as she looked to Regina.

"I apologize." Regina offered a small smile before lightly rubbing Emma's arm. "I'll let you both into the office in a few minutes." She headed towards her office, shutting the door behind her.

Marcus and Emma glanced to each other before they rushed to the door and pressed their ears to it.

"I like the way you think," Marcus whispered to the blonde as they listened.

_"I believe I can honestly say that I have never met anyone as irritatingly stupid as you. You have a few simple jobs to do, such as dropping off deposits so we do not lose reservations and yet you seem to be unable to accomplish that."_ Regina spoke low, her voice commanding and dangerous.

They were unable to make out Mary- Margaret's response though, her voice too low to hear.

_"This is the last time I am called to this office to fix_ your _mistake. Collect your belongings and do not let the door hit you on the way out, dear."_

Emma and Marcus quickly scooted back; eyeing the visibly upset brunette as she rushed passed them.

"You two may stop eavesdropping and come in," Regina said from her desk. She glanced up and watched as both Marcus and Emma sported sheepish grins. "Emma please take a seat. Marcus and I need to make a few phone calls."

The whole process of groveling and explaining on Marcus' part took close to two hours. Regina's intimidation techniques took a shorter amount of time and by the end of the two total hours, they had the venue reserved and didn't have to change any announcements.

Emma had spent two hours playing a bubble shooter game on her cell phone, tongue poking from between her lips as she concentrated. Regina found the image adorable and endearing, as she occasionally stole a few glances at the blonde.

Marcus noticed but said nothing as he continued his duties, just happy that his boss, and friend, was happier than she had been in a long time.

"Finally," Marcus said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I agree," Regina replied with groan. "Marcus, you are free to go home. I will see you Monday morning."

Marcus nodded before saying goodbye to Emma and exiting the office, leaving the two women alone.

"I'm sorry," Regina said softly from her desk, her voice drawing the blonde's eyes to her own.

Emma rose and walked to Regina, taking the brunette's hand and pulling her up from the chair.

"Don't be. I got to see you in action. In Evil Queen mode." Emma smirked flirtatiously.

"Oh?" Regina asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Mhmm. Very sexy actually."

"Well, I aim to please." Regina winked and Emma felt her metaphorical panties fly to China. Regina's expression turned serious. "I am sorry we missed our picnic in the park. But I have an idea."

She grabbed the bag and Emma's hand and led the blonde from the office.

"Ah Regina. I may be a bondsperson and you know- a total badass," Emma began and Regina chuckled, "But it's getting dark outside and the park isn't exactly safe."

Regina merely looked to Emma and quickly pulled the blonde a little closer as they arrived at the elevator. She pressed the button and offered Emma a shy smile as the doors closed and they moved upwards.

"I think I can manage to protect you," Regina said with a sly smile, drawing a laugh from Emma.

"With what? Your designer shoes?" Emma asked teasingly.

Regina's expression turned serious as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"Miss Swan, you have _no idea_ what I am capable of." Regina's voice was low and seductive when she spoke. Emma swallowed thickly as Regina offered her a satisfied smirk.

The elevator dinged and Regina led the blonde to the stairs, and walked up one flight more to the roof entrance.

"The roof?" Emma asked as they walked across the top of the building. "Wow." Emma's jaw dropped as she moved ahead of Regina and stopped a foot from the wall, separating her from the fall to the ground.

The sun had just finished setting across the skyline. The lights of the surrounding buildings lit up the night sky, accenting the bright full moon and stars beginning to appear.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Regina asked as she came to stand next to Emma. "I often come up here whenever I need to just get away for awhile."

"How often is that?" Emma asked quietly. Her eyes were focused on the skyline.

"Fairly often," came the soft reply.

Emma swallowed. She could understand coming up here whenever you needed to get away for a while. She had her own special escape place when she was younger and still in the foster system. No matter what foster home she went to, she managed to find a nearby park or woods with lots of trees. She would create a makeshift hut out of fallen branches and leaves and use it as her hiding spot.

The kids that bullied her and the abusive foster parents were never able to find her there.

"I've never had anyone up here before," Regina said softly. "Actually, the only people who have access to the rooftop is myself and Marcus."

Emma turned and looked to Regina, wondering why Regina had chosen to share a sacred spot with her.

"Why are you sharing it with me then?" Emma asked, her body turning to fully face the brunette.

Regina shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I just know that I wanted to."

Emma smiled and took the brunette's duffle bag. "Not to ruin the moment but…"

Regina laughed. "I'm hungry as well."

Regina opened the duffle bag and pulled out the blanket tucked inside and spread it across the ground. She then removed the food items and instructed Emma to sit down.

"Wine?" Regina asked as she pulled the basket from the bag.

"Please," Emma replied as she held the two glasses while Regina poured the wine.

Regina pulled the containers from the basket and placed them on the blanket, as well as the plates and silverware.

"Regina, you know- there are these places called Supermarkets and they sell these things called paper plates and plastic silverware."

Regina looked at Emma, a horrified expression on her face. "I will never use plastic silverware or plates. For one, they are bad for the environment."

Emma smirked. "And two?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't like their appearance."

Emma laughed loudly as the brunette sat down across from her and began dishing the food.

"Lasagna?" Emma asked with a smile. "Oh and it's still hot!"

Regina chuckled. "Insulated containers." Regina finished placing some vegetables on Emma's plate and handed the blonde a fork.

Once Regina had plated her own food, Emma hungrily dug in. Regina smirked as she watched the blonde.

"What?" Emma asked with a smirk. "It's so good."

"Well thank you Emma. I knew you liked it so I thought I would make it for us tonight."

Emma smiled and the two of them chatted aimlessly throughout their meals. Once they finished Regina began to put everything away.

"Leave the blanket," Emma said before pushing the duffle bag away and patting the spot next to her.

Regina grinned as she sat next to Emma, a blush coating her cheeks as the blonde guided her to lay down next to her.

"Emma?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Shhh. Just lay on your back."

Once Regina laid down next to her the blonde turned her head and smile at the brunette before looking back up at the night sky.

"Look how beautiful it is," Emma said. "All the stars twinkling. Not a care in the world."

"You realize that most of those stars are probably dead, right?"

"Shh you are ruining the moment." Emma chided.

Regina chuckled. "You are correct though. It really is a gorgeous view."

"Yeah. It is."

Regina turned her head to look at the blonde and shyly smiled when she saw that Emma was staring at her with a look of awe.

"I would normally feel really awkward and nervous around someone as beautiful and well- refined as you," Emma whispered. "But with you I feel really comfortable. I just kinda feel like you understand me. You know?"

"Yeah I do know. I feel the same way about you Emma." Regina smiled.

Emma looked at Regina for a moment. "I want to tell you about a lot of things from my past and everything."

Regina looked at Emma and nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

Emma looked at Regina with surprise.

"I want to tell you about things from my own past but I need a little more time and I know you do too. So, whenever you're ready to share."

Emma merely smiled warmly at the brunette, feeling her heart swell with affection.

* * *

"Once again, I would say we had a successful date," Emma said with a smile.

"Indeed dear," Regina replied as they stopped outside of Regina's door. "Shouldn't I have walked you home though?"

"Nah, I like walking you home," Emma said with a grin, causing Regina to return the gesture.

"You are quite adorable."

"I certainly try," Emma replied easily before she took Regina's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Such a charmer," Regina murmured as she felt goose bumps appear on her arms.

"I try."

"You succeed."

The two women stared at each other a moment longer before they both leaned in, their lips brushing against each other.

Regina pulled the blonde to her and deepened the kiss, enjoying the way Emma's mouth felt against her own. Emma moaned against Regina's lips and the brunette was sure she was going to die right there.

Regina pressed her tongue against Emma's lips, begging for entrance, which Emma readily granted. Regina moved her hands up into blonde curls, her nails scraping against Emma's scalp as the blonde's hands rested on her waist, pulling her closer.

Neither woman heard the door open behind them.

"Ladies please, not in the hallway."

Regina pulled back like she had been scolded with hot water, quickly turning around and letting out a pleased laugh.

"Kathryn!" Regina said with surprise before hugging her best friend. She turned back to a still shocked Emma. "Emma this is my best friend Kathryn."

"Um, hi!" Emma said pleasantly.

"Kathryn could you give us a second?" Regina asked as she cleared her throat, receiving a sly smile from her best friend as she closed the door.

"I take it you didn't know she was there?" Emma asked, a light pink blush covering her cheeks.

"No. Definitely not," Regina said quickly before taking initiative and pulling the blonde close to her.

Emma smiled at the gesture, their noses barely touching.

"I apologize."

"Don't. You didn't know and hey- that's what best friends are for right?" Emma asked with a grin.

"So it would seem." Regina sighed. "I really did have a nice time."

"Me too."

"May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"The fall line, after the show I am hosting the after party, which will be at my other apartment."

"The renovated one," Emma said with disdain.

Regina merely smirked. "Yes, that would be the one."

"Go on."

"Well, I am in need of a date for my party and I was wondering if you would be that date?"

Emma's eyebrows rose. "You want me to be your date for your after party and like… meet the people you work with and all that stuff?"

"Yes," Regina replied, concerned that she might have scared Emma.

"Of course," Emma said with a bright smile.

"Good, I was afraid for a moment that I had scared you."

"I think if it was anyone else I probably would have been scared."

"Well I am glad that I make you feel comfortable."

They stared at each other for another moment.

"Kiss her already Regina!" Kathryn yelled through the door, causing both women to laugh.

"I should have known she was watching through the peephole."

"Well, you heard the woman," Emma said with a smirk.

Regina grinned before leaning in and kissing Emma sweetly.

The blonde hummed appreciatively.

"Yes!" Kathryn squeaked through the door.

"Okay I am gonna go and let you two hang out and discuss our date," Emma said with a smile before kissing Regina once more and heading to her own apartment.

Regina opened her door and immediately scolded Kathryn for ease dropping.

"She is hot and I cannot wait to be invited to the wedding," Kathryn gushed as she plopped on Regina's couch.

All Regina could do in response was give a giddy smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Hey guys, here is the next installment. I am so sorry about the wait. Grad school resumed and I have been SWAMPED with work. I am hoping I will get Chapter 11 up soon as well. Thanks so much for sticking to the story and being patient. You all rock!**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

"Regina, your show was absolutely amazing!" Kathryn said enthusiastically as she finished touching up her make up.

They had come back to Regina's renovated apartment right after the show to put the finishing touches on the place before the party. Everything was set up. The DJ was in the process of finishing his setup, and the caterers were coming in and out of the apartment as they dropped off the food and prepped it. The guests wouldn't be arriving for at least another thirty minutes.

"I'm honestly surprised it went so well," Regina replied. She and Kathryn headed into the living room and took a seat as they watched the craziness happen around them.

" _I_ am not," Kathryn began, "You are organized and efficient. It was fate that it would go so well."

"Well thank you dear."

"Now, let's discuss the real hot topic."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Emma is coming to the after party and meeting all of your friends, coworkers, designers. Aka, a shit ton of important people," Kathryn said.

"Get to the point Kat." Regina rolled her eyes, but smirked nonetheless.

"It's a big deal Regi."

"Don't call me that." Regina cringed.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed, ignoring Regina's demand. "Regi, it is a huge deal. I mean- you haven't been in a serious relationship since Danielle."

"Don't mention her."

"We need to though. Does Emma know about Danielle or your history with her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We haven't- we haven't really shared stories of our pasts."

Kathryn stared at Regina.

"We've only been on two dates Kat."

"You guys text all the time and talk on the phone before bed though," Kathryn said with a smirk.

Regina grinned and blushed lightly. "Yes, we have gotten into a habit of calling each other before bed and chatting for a bit."

"You live right next door to each other." Kathryn laughed. "You couldn't walk two feet to her door?"

"We are just… feeling it all out." Regina blushed slightly.

Kathryn gasped. "Oh my god you totally did go over there. What happened?! When?!"

Regina chewed on her bottom lip.

* * *

_Last night_ …

Regina entered her apartment and groaned as she kicked her heels off and flung her purse on the top of her counter. She pulled her phone from her purse before heading to her bedroom, unzipping her skirt along the way.

She sighed as she took her jacket off and hung it in her closet. Her shirt and skirt were placed in her hamper, followed by her bra. A yawn escaped her lips as she pulled a pair of lounge shorts up her toned legs. She grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over her head before heading into her kitchen and fixing herself a glass of wine.

Her phone buzzed repeatedly and she smiled as she saw Emma's name light up the screen.

"Hello Miss Swan."

_"Hello Miss Mills."_ Emma chuckled through the phone and Regina smirked. _"Whatcha doin?"_

"I just poured myself a glass of wine after a crazy day. The show is tomorrow."

_"I remember that. Which, I might add, is why I am calling._ "

"Emma, we talk every night," Regina said with a smile before sipping her wine.

_"I also know that. But, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place? Maybe unwind after your long day?"_

Regina grinned.

_"You can bring your wine glass, and your bottle."_

"You have no wine do you?" Regina chuckled.

_"I do too! It is just… not as good as the wine you buy."_

Regina smiled before grabbing her glass and the bottle and quietly exiting her apartment.

"Oh I see."

She stopped just outside of Emma's apartment.

"You should come open your door."

She heard the line go dead before the door opened, revealing Emma Swan.

The blonde was smirking as she stepped to the side and allowed Regina to waltz into her apartment.

"Seriously, how do you make casual wear sexy?" Emma asked as she shut the door and looked at the brunette.

"Dear, everything I wear is sexy," Regina replied with a sultry stare. She took a sip of her wine as she watched Emma visibly gulp.

"Do you want to sit?" Emma asked shyly after she recovered.

Regina grinned before turning around and making her way to the couch.

She had never been in Emma's apartment before. Her eyes scanned the room quickly as she took in the apartment. It was quant and very Emma Swan.

Regina sat down on the couch, her body sinking into the brown sofa.

"Oh."

"Yeah it is definitely the most comfortable couch you will sit on," Emma said as she took a seat next to Regina.

"I can see that." Regina moaned as she relaxed into the sofa, her eyes cracking open slightly to see the blush that graced Emma's cheeks.

"So-" Emma coughed, "Big night tomorrow night. You ready?" She slid down into the couch and scooted to get a little closer to Regina.

Regina found it adorable. "Indeed I am. Although, I just hope everything goes smoothly. Once the show is complete and the after party begins, I will certainly relax some."

"You still want me to be your date?" Emma asked, the insecurity in her voice breaking Regina's heart a little.

Regina's eyes widened as she looked to Emma. "Absolutely! Why on earth would I not want you as my date?" Regina asked seriously as she laced her fingers with Emma.

"I don't know. Maybe a hotter blonde came along."

Regina smirked. "Not possible, dear. You are the hottest."

Emma grinned as she looked at Regina. "You're hot."

Regina merely hummed before leaning in and capturing Emma's lips in a sweet kiss.

The stayed like that a moment. Their lips locked and eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of being able to be so close.

"Kissing you is definitely my favorite thing," Emma muttered against Regina's lips.

Regina moaned before pulling Emma back into another kiss. The second was more heated and passionate. Their kisses grew in fervor with each passing moment.

Emma's hands moved to Regina's short locks, tangling in the silky waves and lightly tugging on them. She scratched her nails against Regina's scalp as she moved to the brunette's neck and lightly bit and licked it.

A loud moan tore past Regina's lips at the sensation and Emma felt herself grow wet at the sound.

The blonde pressed Regina into the couch and straddled her, pinning her against the sofa as she continued to have her way with Regina's neck.

Regina panted and writhed beneath the blonde, sultry moans passing through her lips every time Emma licked her neck and dragged her fingers against her scalp.

"Emma," Regina panted desperately before she flipped the blonde over and laid on top of her.

Emma's green eyes were dark and lust filled as they bore into Regina's eyes. Regina noticed the light pink tint to Emma's cheeks and heaving chest.

She pressed her body into Emma, relishing in the soft sigh that escaped Emma's lips, and kissed her hungrily. Their teeth clashed as they kissed, sloppy and yet perfect.

Regina bit on Emma's lip before moving to Emma's neck and planting hot open mouthed kisses to the silky smooth skin. She moved higher, her teeth lightly tugging on Emma's ear lobe before running a hot tongue against the flesh. Emma shivered at the sensation and moaned lightly, her hands grasping at Regina's back.

Regina's right hand moved down to the hem of Emma's shirt, her nails lightly scratching against the small patch of stomach that was exposed. She dragged her nails across the flesh, just above Emma's waistline.

Emma moaned at the touch, wanting Regina to delve lower and take her.

Emma stopped at the thought. She _wanted_ Regina. Not just in the physical sense, but in every way possible. She wanted to share her past with Regina, her hopes and wants for the future.

She wanted Regina to be her partner.

"Wait," Emma rasped, her hands coming up and lightly cupping Regina's face.

The brunette's eyes were dark with desire, her cheeks flushed and hair slightly messed.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, eyes filling with concern.

"Perfect." Emma leaned up and kissed Regina softly before pulling back slightly. "I want you so bad."

Regina smirked, her hand playing with the waistband of Emma's shorts.

"But-"

Regina stopped.

"I don't want to just hop into bed with you Regina. I kinda want the whole thing with you and I don't want to risk messing it all up because we hopped into bed without really getting to know each other and share stuff."

Regina moved to get off of Emma and resumed her original seat on the couch. She could feel Emma's panicked expression darting across her face and she reached a reassuring hand out and pulled the blonde up.

"I want that too," Regina said as she looked to Emma. "I agree. We should slow down with the physical aspect until we learn more about each other. I know you have things you wish to share with me about your past, and I have things to share with you as well."

"So. We are gonna do this?" Emma asked as she snuggled into Regina's side.

Regina smiled and placed a tender kiss to Emma's head. "I guess we are."

"So…" Emma trailed off.

"So?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"You want to talk about the show?" Emma asked, a smile on her face as her eyes searched Regina's face.

"Why would I want to talk about that?"

"I think you're panicking some and you need to vent and it just so happens that _I_ am an excellent listener."

Regina chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Mhmmm," Emma hummed before she placed a light kiss to Regina's jaw.

"Okay, well. It's just that…" Regina trailed off. "I have done so many shows and they always go well but I always panic before the event because things always go wrong in the process of getting the show ready so I assume something will go wrong during the show itself."

"You're paranoid."

"A tad. I just want it to go well and if something goes wrong, then it will be the talk of the fashion industry. I need to be flawless."

"No one is flawless."

"No. But I need to _appear_ to be flawless."

"This is super formal right?" Emma asked suddenly.

"It is. Why?"

"Um, I don't think I have anything formal enough to wear," Emma said.

Regina looked Emma up and down before grinning. "I will have one of my people bring you a dress to wear for the party."

"What if it won't fit?"

"It will fit, don't worry," Regina assured before lightly kissing Emma's cheek.

"Okay so back to your paranoia."

Regina rolled her eyes. "It is just very stressful because of the type of crowd that will be there. It needs to go smoothly."

"Mhmm," Emma hummed again.

"And this after party is being held at my apartment and everyone that I know in the industry and everyone I do not know will be there. The mayor of New York is attending this party because his wife is a fan of my company."

"Wow. Big crowd," Emma commented, her own eyes wide.

"Everyone who is someone will be at this event."

"Oh good," Emma said. She swallowed thickly and Regina looked to her.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because it's everyone who is someone and I am no one."

Regina looked at Emma like she had three heads.

"You _are_ someone Emma Swan," Regina said sincerely as she looked at Emma. "And I am going to be right there next to you the entire time."

"Promise?" Emma asked.

"Promise. Why are you so nervous though? Do you not like big crowds?" Regina asked curiously as she cuddled closer to Emma.

"Actually no. They make me nervous. I get a little anxiety at social gatherings."

Regina smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. I will be there the entire time and its alright if you never leave my side. My mother and Marcus and Kathryn will all be there as well. Just in case you need to be with people who are more familiar than the others."

"Thank you," Emma said softly.

"You're quite welcome," Regina replied before leaning in and softly kissing Emma.

"It's so hard to behave with you," Emma mumbled against Regina's lips, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"Believe me, I am having the same problem." Regina kissed her again. "I want nothing more than to pin you to this couch and have my way with you."

Emma swallowed thickly at the lust in Regina's eyes.

"We are waiting," She squeaked. Regina laughed loudly before pressing her forehead to Emma's.

"I know, and I will be patient."

"Good."

"I should probably get to bed. The show is tomorrow and if I don't leave your side now, it is just going to be harder to resist."

"Agreed," Emma breathed out.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina said before she kissed Emma one last time. The brunette stood and headed to the door, grabbing her wine glass on her way out.

"Night!" Emma called after her, releasing a breath when she heard her door shut.

She groaned as she pressed her legs together, attempting to ease the throbbing between her thighs.

"I need a cold shower."

* * *

_Present Day…_

"Oh. My. God," Kathryn said with bright eyes. "You almost had sex and now instead you guys are being all meaningful relationshipy."

"We aren't in a relationship," Regina said. "Well, at least I don't believe so. Or are we?"

"You guys are waiting to get physical until you share your pasts. You guys text and talk all the time, she is your date for this huge event. You two are totally together."

Regina bit her lip as a small smile graced her face.

"You really like her," Kathryn sing-songed, causing Regina to grin and blush.

"I do."

"This is good. I am so glad," Kathryn said. "Now, we need to put finishing touches up because your guests will be here soon, and you need to change into your dress."

Regina sighed before she exited the room and headed upstairs towards the master bathroom. She opened her closet and eyed her dress for the party. She grinned as she thought about the dress she had chosen for Emma. She couldn't wait to see how it looked on the blonde.

Regina changed quickly, shedding her business suit and hanging it up before taking the long garment in her hands and viewing it. She carefully eased the fabric up her body, enjoying the silkiness of the dress. She finished the zipper and quickly adjusted the tape that helped hold her dress to her body before turning to look at herself in the mirror.

The dress was black, but the fabric had light speckles of silver towards the bottom. It was strapless and dipped between her breasts, but pushed them together to show off her cleavage. The back of the dress dipped low and stopped just below the lower part of her back before falling to the floor in soft ripples.

The dress was a part of her "Evil Queen" line, outfits that were sultry and sexy and showed off a bit of the darker side.

Regina fixed her makeup and her lipstick before she fluffed her hair. She carefully adorned her earrings and blood ruby necklace, which dipped low and sat just above her breasts.

She hoped that Emma would have a hard time keeping her hands to her herself when she would see her. She knew they were waiting, but it couldn't hurt to have a bit of fun as well.

She grinned before quickly putting on her heels and heading down the hallway. She could hear a great deal of conversation taking place as she rounded the corner, her feet coming to a halt at the top of the stairs. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd. No sight of Emma Swan yet.

She moved gracefully down the stairs, enjoying the sudden quietness of her party as they watched her descent.

"I just want to thank all of you for coming," Regina began, "Please feel free to indulge yourselves in as much food and drink as you wish."

"You look super hot and Emma is going to be shipping her panties to China," Kathryn said excitedly as she came to stand at Regina's side.

"I certainly hope so," Regina replied before she moved to great the rest of her guests.

Thirty minutes passed and Emma was still nowhere to be found.

Regina frowned as she grabbed her phone and saw that she had no messages from the blonde. She sent a quick text and sat her phone back on her counter, sighing before exiting the kitchen and rejoining the party.

"Don't worry so much, I was coming," Emma whispered into Regina's ear as she stood behind the brunette.

Regina turned around quickly, her eyes immediately drinking up Emma's appearance.

Her hair fell in princess curls, framing her sparkling green eyes. When Regina's eyes fell on the dress, she knew she had done well.

The dress was a dark forest green, strapless, and came to a halt just above Emma's knees. It hugged her body like it was made for her, and Regina mentally patted herself on the back at a job well done.

"Wow," Regina said in aw, as she shamelessly looked the woman up and down.

"Yeah you did well," Emma replied with a shy grin. "You look amazing by the way." Emma's eyes hungrily gazed up and down Regina's body, taking in the sight.

Emma swallowed thickly before her eyes met Regina's. The dark chocolate orbs were nearly black with desire, and Emma felt a familiar throb between her legs.

"You still want to wait?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, yes," Emma replied before she took Regina's hand and pulled her closer to her body. She gently kissed Regina's lips. "Seriously, you are stunning."

"Emma!" Cora squealed happily, causing Regina to groan and roll her eyes as the older brunette raced over to them. "You look _fantastic_."

"Hi Ms. Mills," Emma replied with a sheepish grin.

"Please call me Cora, dear," Cora said seriously as she lightly grabbed Emma's arms and turned her. "Let me look."

Emma fidgeted under Cora's stare for a moment before the woman spoke.

"This is from our Fairytale line," Cora said to Regina.

"Indeed."

"This dress just debuted at the show."

"Wait, you sent me a dress that was _just_ debuted?" Emma asked Regina, her eyes wide.

"I think its spectacular. It looks better on you than the model, dear," Cora said sincerely with a smile before releasing Emma and lightly patting her cheek.

"Genius, Regina," Marcus commented, having suddenly appeared next to the group. "Emma you look fantastic, you'll be the talk of the party."

"Thanks Marcus," Emma replied with a shy smile.

"Perhaps I should have you model the clothes for me instead of hiring actual models," Regina said with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around Emma's waist.

"That's actually a good idea," Marcus said seriously. "For the next spread featuring the Fairytale fall line, we should have Emma and some other every day women wear the outfits."

"You'll be paid of course," Cora said quickly.

Emma's jaw hung loosely, no words coming from her mouth.

"You can think about it and if you don't want to that is fine. Just a thought in case you wanted to make extra cash or anything," Regina said as she lightly pushed Emma's mouth closed.

"Will I see more of you?" Emma asked with a small smile.

"Yes," Regina replied.

"I will definitely consider it then."

"You two are adorable," Cora said happily, her hands clapping together in excitement.

"Cora!" Kathryn said happily as she spotted the woman.

"There you are!" Cora replied as she embraced the blonde.

"My mother adores Kat," Regina said with a warm smile.

Emma returned the smile and pulled Regina a little closer. Regina enjoyed the feeling of Emma having her at her side for such an event. It was calming and exhilarating. She could see this becoming something very special.

"Would you like something to drink?" Regina asked Emma suddenly, seizing the opportunity to get the blonde away from her family for a few moments.

"Of course." Emma grinned as she took Regina's hand and the brunette led them towards the bar.

Regina heard a knock on her front door as they passed, her eyebrows creasing in confusion for the doorman. She shrugged the thought off before moving her and Emma towards the door so she could let whoever it was into the party.

Regina opened the door, the greeting on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes registered who the person was and she felt the air in her lungs get sucked out of her body.

Emma looked to Regina in confusion when she felt the brunette's hand tighten painfully around her own. Her eyes turned towards the woman in the doorway. She was attractive. Her light brown hair came to her shoulders and her light brown eyes were focused intently on Regina. Emma felt herself grow uncomfortable at the woman's gazing.

"Regina who-" Emma began to ask, until the woman cut her off.

"Hello Regina."

"Danielle?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. A little drama coming up! Although I will definitely offer assurance that everything is going to be okay. I promise. So don't worry!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Hey guys, here is chapter 11. I am sorry that this update took so long. Grad school is kinda kicking my ass. I will try to update weekly, usually Wednesdays or Thursdays, but no promises.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

_"Regina who-" Emma began to ask, until the woman cut her off._

_"Hello Regina."_

_"Danielle?"_

Danielle grinned, her eyes lingering on Regina's chest. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and lightly squeezed Regina's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Well, I heard about your show and your after party and decided to drop by," Danielle replied with a smirk.

"Pretty sure this soirée was invitation only," Emma chimed in, still unsure of who the woman was and feeling more uneasy about her presence by the second.

Danielle's eyes drifted to her and then down to her and Regina's joint hands. The woman pursed her lips before speaking.

"I don't need an invitation, do I Regina?" Danielle asked innocently before stepping into the room and taking Regina's free hand. "Now, tell me about your show."

Danielle pulled Regina away from Emma; leaving the blonde standing alone in front of the door, mouth slightly agape.

"There you are. I thought you and my daughter snuck out for a make out session," Cora said suddenly, appearing at Emma's side. "Where is Regina?"

"Some woman named Danielle showed up and stole her," Emma replied, her tone carrying some bite. She looked to Cora, startled when she saw the murderous expression on her face.

"Did you say, Danielle?" Cora asked, her voice low.

"I did." Emma swallowed.

"I hate that woman. What the fuck is she doing here?" Cora seethed, startling Emma in the process.

"I don't know. She just showed up and took Regina."

"I need to go and find Kathryn," Cora said suddenly before zooming off across the room.

Emma swallowed and looked around the room, unsure of what to do. She figured Cora and Kathryn would be sorting out this _Danielle_ mess. She scanned the room for Marcus, seeing him off to the side and flirting with an attractive man.

Emma sighed when she realized that she was on her own. She scanned the room again, making her way to the staircase and quickly taking the steps two at a time. She reached the top quickly and headed back the hallway, taking a look around, as if she was snooping.

She didn't really feel like snooping though. She felt like running. She needed a way out of the atmosphere of the party, her chest was beginning to constrict. She quickly moved through the hallway and rounded the corner. A heavy door sat at the end, which clearly didn't lead to another room.

Emma bolted for it, unlocking the lock and opening the door. Semi-chilly air hit her as she took in the metal staircase that led up to the roof. Emma grabbed a nearby brick and wedged it between the door and the frame before racing up the stairs.

She let out a breath as she reached the top, no one but the stars to keep her company. She breathed easier once the fresh air was in her lungs. Since Danielle had shown up and whisked Regina away, she felt constricted. She was used to being abandoned by foster parents and friends, but she didn't think Regina would ditch her for some other woman.

"She didn't abandon you, Emma. Jesus," Emma muttered aloud to herself as she walked across the roof, heading towards the bench that resided near edge. Regina must have wanted to be comfortable.

She knew Regina hadn't _abandoned_ her. But, for someone who had anxiety in large social gatherings, when your anchor leaves, it feels like abandonment. Besides, escaping to somewhere quiet was easier than trying to mingle with people whose social status she didn't belong in.

Emma sat down on the bench and looked up at the night sky. She wondered how long she would be able to sit there before she would be found, or decided to leave. She was starting to wish that there was a fire escape that she could climb down.

Although, she did have the opportunity to bail right after Regina and Danielle disappeared, considering she was right near the door.

"You are so stupid," she muttered to herself, slapping her palm to her forehead. She sighed and leaned back, head tilting towards the stars.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"I can't believe you didn't invite me," Danielle commented idly as she pulled Regina towards the kitchen.

Regina shook her head, finally shaking herself out of her stupor.

"Danielle what-"

"I mean, it's a little rude don't you think? I mean we were _engaged_ for goodness sakes."

Regina felt her body go rigid. "Danielle, what the hell are you doing here?" Regina seethed.

Danielle at least had the decency to look shocked. "I came to support you."

"No. You never supported _me_. _I_ supported you, and your family until I found out you were only in the relationship because your daddy was flat broke!" Regina growled out.

Danielle's face fell and she looked to the ground before looking back at Regina. "I loved you. I did. I still do."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Please, you never loved me, Danielle. You don't string someone you love along like a dog on a leash."

"I did love you Regina. I will admit, in the beginning I was only doing it because of the money, but I did _fall_ for you."

Regina eyed Danielle a moment. "That still didn't stop you from cheating."

"It was a mistake that I regret immensely." Danielle looked ashamed as she spoke. "I was drunk and upset because we had fought and I went out and she was there and it just happened."

"You said that before. But Jesus, Danielle! You entered a relationship with me because of the _money_. Not out of love, not because you _wanted_ to be with me, but because you needed to help get your father out of debt." Regina laughed. "Maybe he could have done it on his own if he wasn't spending all the money on hookers."

Danielle's eye twitched and she swallowed thickly. "I really did come here to support you."

"Well, thank you for the support but it is not needed." Regina turned on her heel to leave when a hand stopped her.

"The blonde that was with you at the door, is she your girlfriend?"

Regina turned to look back at Danielle.

"She and I are dating."

Danielle nodded. "Are you happy?"

"Happier than I have been in a very long time," Regina whispered, her eyes meeting Danielle's and holding them for a moment.

"Good. Then you should probably go and find her." Danielle nodded and took a step back.

"You can stay and mingle if you want," Regina said before exiting her kitchen and immediately scanning for Emma. There was no sight of the blonde anywhere.

Her eyes flickered to the staircase. Her feet moved quickly across the floor, and soon, up the stairs and to her second floor.

She realized it was much quieter upstairs; the music couldn't pass through the floor as easily, muffling the noise slightly.

"Emma?" Regina called, poking her head into the various rooms.

She made her way back the hallway and saw that the door to the roof was ajar. Regina smiled to herself and bit her lip as she moved to the door, carefully opening it and resting it against the brick once more before heading up the stairs.

She reached the top, her eyes immediately falling on Emma's form. Her head was tilted back slightly, eyes focused on the sky.

Regina carefully walked across the roof, coming to a halt behind Emma and sliding her arms around the blonde from behind.

"Hi," Regina whispered into the blonde's ear, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Hey," Emma replied softly, having no response to the brunette's affection.

"You okay?" Regina asked, still in the same position and enjoying Emma's warmth.

"I'm fine."

"You're sitting up on the roof, alone."

"I'm fine."

"Your arms are freezing."

"I'm fine."

Regina sighed before holding Emma tighter and placing another kiss to her face.

"I guess we need to talk," Regina said quietly before she let go of Emma. She walked around the bench and sat next to the blonde, her brown eyes staring intently at Emma's face.

"Who is she?" Emma asked, her eyes still trained on the stars.

"Her name is Danielle, and she used to be my fiancé."

Emma's head whipped to the side, green eyes wide and staring into Regina's brown.

"We broke up three years ago." Regina fidgeted slightly. "We dated for two years and then got engaged. We were engaged for sixth months before my entire world shattered."

"What happened?" Emma asked, her voice small.

"Danielle cheated on me. Which is awful but I wish that were the least of her crimes. When she cheated on me, we had a fight, a big fight. We were screaming at each other and she was yelling and blurted out that not only did she cheat on me, but she was only in the relationship because of my money."

Emma's mouth opened in response before snapping shut, allowing Regina to continue.

"See, her father was in debt, a lot of debt. They own a fashion company as well but specialize in horse riding attire. Equestrian things. He was in debt and the company was failing and there I was, the pride and successful joy of the Mills family. I fell for her instantly. She was charming and funny and she made me laugh. We started dating and I fell in love with her." Regina sighed. "It started out small. She would ask if I could lend her money for this or that. I agreed and never asked for a cent back because she was my girlfriend and I loved her and trusted her. This lasted for a little over a year. Then she started asking for more money, saying that it was going towards investments."

Regina swallowed thickly and paused for a few moments. Emma tentatively took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Anyway, that continued for another year and like I said, I was in love. I didn't bother to think it strange at all. The things we do for those we love," Regina said bitterly. "Well, Danielle asked me to marry her and I said yes. I was ecstatic. My mother and father were ecstatic. I was so… happy."

Emma began lightly rubbing her thumb against Regina's skin.

"We got into a fight six months later over something as trivial as her leaving a bath towel on the floor. She stormed out and came back the next night. She looked… so ashamed. She told me what had happened. She went out and got drunk and met some woman and took her to bed." Regina bit her lip. "I could have forgiven the cheating. It would have been hard but I could have tried. But, then we started screaming and yelling and then she told me that- that she only started dating me because of the money."

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered.

"I pressed her on the issue and she told me about the amount of debt her father was in, how they were struggling. She told me she loved me though, that in the beginning it was all for the money but she had fallen in love with me too. I…" Regina trailed off. "I had never hurt so badly. She completely ruined my trust in people."

"That's understandable. But Regina, that woman was a total idiot to only want you for your money, and even more of an idiot for cheating on you. You're amazing and so… so fantastically wonderful that I can't believe it sometimes," Emma said sincerely.

Their eyes met. Regina's eyes began to water slightly and Emma reached out a hand and carefully wiped the offending tears away.

"You're amazing," Emma whispered.

Regina's eyes watered again. "Thank you."

Emma smiled reassuringly. "Thank you for sharing that with me." She pulled Regina to her and held her tight, placing a few kisses to the brunette's head.

Regina sighed happily as she snuggled in closer to the blonde. "You know, I think the others will be looking for us."

"Your mother thought that we had snuck off for a makeout session," Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina joined her before freezing. "Wait, you saw my mother? Did you mention Danielle?"

"Yes?" Emma said hesitantly, unsure if she should have told the truth.

"Goddamnit!" Regina sprang up and bolted towards the door, Emma rushing to keep up with the brunette.

They were downstairs in a heartbeat, Regina searching the crowd before seeing Kathryn's blonde hair flying into the kitchen.

Emma grasped Regina's hand as they rushed to the kitchen, entering on the scene just beginning to unfold.

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed, keeping her voice low so no one would hear them. The brunette shut the door to the kitchen before looking back at the scene.

Danielle was standing in the middle of the kitchen, head held high; chin up, her eyes staring at Cora in defiance. The older brunette's eyes were cold as she gazed at Danielle, standing a breath apart.

"Why are you here Danielle?" Cora asked, her eyes remaining fixed on Danielle's face.

Danielle arched an eyebrow and Emma was suddenly floored by how similar the action was to Regina's.

"I heard about her Fall line debuting and I honestly did come to support her. Despite what I am sure _you_ think, Cora," Danielle replied coolly.

"Bullshit," Cora growled out and Emma was taken aback at the fierceness in her voice.

"I agree," Kathryn chimed in, her arms crossing in front of her chest as she eyed the woman.

"Mother, Kathryn, while I truly appreciate the protectiveness, I believe Danielle," Regina spoke up, causing everyone to whip their heads to her.

"If she says she came to support Regina then maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt. I don't think she is lying," Emma supplied, she felt Regina squeeze her hand and it brought a small smile to her face.

"See? Even the girlfriend believes me." Danielle smirked.

"Oh well-" Emma spluttered and Regina blushed.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Danielle asked, having thought that the confirmation of them dating equaled just that.

"Well," Regina hesitated, her eyes glancing to Emma.

"We haven't made it official or discussed it really," Emma finished as she looked to Regina.

"Taking it slow," Regina added with a small smile.

"Ah, my mistake," Danielle replied before looking back to Cora. "I apologize that my presence upsets you Mrs. Mills, but I really did just come to offer my support to Regina. Also, Regina." Danielle turned to the younger brunette. "I came to give you this."

Danielle handed Regina an envelope.

"What is this?" Regina asked as she opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw the check and its amount. "What- Why?"

"It's an apology. I have been guilt ridden these last few years with the way everything unfolded. This is my way of saying that I truly am sorry." Danielle looked to Regina and offered her a tentative smile.

"Thank you, but it isn't necessary." Regina held the envelope out to Danielle.

"I don't want it, Regina. Put it towards your wedding," Danielle said with a wink.

Regina's face turned beat red and Emma shuffled slightly, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"I think that's a little soon…"

"I never said that you would be marrying the blonde. I'm just saying that you should put it towards a wedding with whomever you end up marrying. It's my way of apologizing for ruining our entire relationship. I never wanted our relationship to leave a sour taste."

Regina nodded before Danielle looked to the others. "Well, this has been a real treat. Lovely seeing you all again." Danielle smirked before looking to Regina. "I know I royally screwed up, but if you would ever be willing to give a friendship a shot, call me okay?"

Danielle smiled and looked at Emma. "You take good care of her. Don't fuck it up."

With that, she departed from the kitchen leaving the four women alone.

"Well, I guess that crisis was averted," Emma muttered before looking to Regina.

The brunette looked conflicted before she sighed and released Emma's hand and headed back into the party.

"Did I do something?" Emma asked Kathryn and Cora.

"She gets weird sometimes, especially when it comes to Danielle," Kathryn supplied. "It has nothing to do with you. Just give her a little bit."

Emma merely nodded.

* * *

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Regina asked a very drunk Emma.

"Please," Emma replied, a giggle escaping her lips. "You're pretty."

Regina smirked. "Thank you dear."

"Emma's fun Regi," Kathryn slurred, as she fell into Emma on the couch. Both blonde's burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yes she is Kat," Regina said as she helped her friend to her feet. "I think you should stay the night as well. Go make yourself comfortable in one of the guest rooms."

Kathryn nodded before turning to Emma. "Swan."

"Nolan."

Both women started to giggle again as Kathryn turned and headed up the stairs.

"Alright dear," Regina said as she helped Emma to her feet. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and guided her to the stairs.

"You really are pretty. So beautiful."

"Thank you, Emma," Regina said softly as they climbed the stairs.

"And you have like, the best ass I have ever seen. Also, your boobs are amazinggggg," Emma slurred with enthusiasm.

Regina chuckled as they made it to the top. She began guiding Emma down the hall and towards her bedroom.

"I believe you are quite appealing to look at as well, dear," Regina replied.

"Pft. Don't be so formal."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You are _banging_ , Emma Swan," Regina said seriously before giving Emma a light kiss on the lips.

The blonde grinned ear to ear the rest of the way down the hall.

"You aren't making me sleep in a guest room?" Emma asked, surprised that they were in the master bedroom.

"Absolutely not. I wanted you to be near me so I can make sure you are okay throughout the night," Regina explained as she helped Emma on the bed. "I am going to grab you some pajamas okay?"

"Okay," Emma giggled as Regina disappeared.

She was definitely drunk, and feeling pretty good actually. That was, until she laid back on the bed and the room suddenly began to spin.

"Ugh," Emma groaned out. Regina was back in a flash, a pair of silk pajamas in her hands.

"You okay?"

"Everything is spinning and I need you to help me out of this dress," Emma mumbled.

Regina helped Emma sit up and quickly began taking the dress off of her.

Regina managed to shimmy the dress down to Emma's waist and looked up to tell her to lift her hips when Emma's breasts came into view.

"Umm," Regina began before shaking her head and ignoring them. "Lift dear."

Emma complied and Regina carefully removed the dress and laid it over her duvet before moving back to Emma and putting the pajama top over her head, finally covering her exposed breasts.

Regina exhaled.

"You didn't like?" Emma asked, a pout on her lips as she looked up into chocolate eyes.

"I loved. But you are drunk and we are going slow," Regina reminded the blonde as she helped Emma put the pants on her body.

"Well then you probably shouldn't have seen my boobs," Emma mumbled.

Regina smirked. "I shouldn't have, but you can barely manage to hold yourself up dear. I don't mind."

Emma grinned as she quickly unzipped Regina's dress, letting it fall to the floor.

Regina squealed and moved to cover her breasts, but Emma had already gotten a peek.

"There, now we are even," Emma giggled as she crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

Regina was blushing furiously but quickly managed to throw her own pajamas on her body.

"You'll forgive me for that right?" Emma asked, suddenly sitting up in the bed and looking at Regina with worried pleading eyes.

"Of course, Emma. You are right, we are even," Regina said before she smiled at Emma and entered the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

She emerged five minutes later and found the blonde snoring softly. Regina bit her lip as she gazed at Emma. The blonde looked so calm and peaceful in her sleep and Regina found her heart swelling with affection.

She crawled into the bed, clicking off the light as she went, and curling herself around Emma. She sighed happily at the feeling of finally having the blonde in her arms.

Emma rolled over to face Regina, her eyes cracking open as a small smile played on her face.

"Night," Emma whispered, startling the brunette.

"Goodnight, Emma," Regina replied just as quietly.

Emma placed a soft kiss to Regina's lips before she rolled back over and pressed her behind into Regina's front.

Regina smiled as she buried her face in blonde curls, inhaling deeply and sighing at the blonde's smile.

She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry for the late update!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here is the next installment of The Apartment. Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Thanks so much for sticking out the wait :)**

**Please review! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

 

“Ugh,” Emma groaned out as she carefully sat up. She glanced around the room, events of the previous evening coming back. “Too much alcohol.”

 Emma laid back down, attempting to push past the throbbing in her head when she remembered that she had unzipped Regina’s dress, and saw her breasts.

 “Ohhhhh no,” Emma groaned, covering her face in utter embarrassment.

 “Why are you saying ‘oh no’?” Regina asked, her voice soft as she made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge. She smiled when Emma peeked out from behind her hands, a light pink blush coating her cheeks.

“I unzipped your dress and saw your boobs and we are going slow and I am such an idiot,” Emma rattled off, slinking down into the bed.

Regina giggled before lying down next to Emma and gently prying her hands away from her face. “It’s alright dear. I saw your boobs and you saw mine, we are even.”

Emma groaned again, green eyes meeting brown.

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked as she gave Emma a once over.

 “Aside from the embarrassment? Nauseous, headache, the usual,” Emma mumbled.

 “Are you hungry?”

 “Starving actually, but I’m afraid to eat.” Emma pulled Regina to her and snuggled her face against Regina’s neck, inhaling her smell and instantly feeling better.

 “Do you enjoy greasy food?” Regina asked with a smirk. Emma merely scoffed in response, forcing a laugh from Regina. “I could go and make some bacon and breakfast burritos if you want.”

 “With extra bacon?” Emma asked. Her voice muffled by Regina’s neck.

 “Mhmmm,” Regina hummed in response, her hand coming up to play with Emma’s hair.

 “Am I being too needy right now?” Emma asked, not bothering to move unless Regina said otherwise.

“Not at all. I enjoy this actually,” she replied as she pulled Emma closer. “I like the cuddling.”

 “That is a very good thing because I do too and if you didn’t we were going to have a problem,” Emma said before pulling back to glance up at Regina. “Do you have a toothbrush I can borrow? And um… maybe some clothes?”

 Regina laughed before nodding. “Yes, I have a toothbrush laid out for you in the bathroom and help yourself to my wardrobe. I keep some clothes here.” Regina removed herself from Emma’s grasp, chuckling at the pout on the blonde’s face.

 “I am going to get breakfast started. Come down when you’re ready,” Regina said before she disappeared from the room.

 Emma managed to pull herself from the comfort of the bed and padded into the bathroom. She moved to the sink, taking the toothbrush and adding some minty goodness to it before beginning. She took a good look around the bathroom while she brushed. The place was huge. Actually, Emma was pretty sure that the bathroom was the size of her bedroom back at the apartment.

 A gorgeous waterfall shower was tucked against the back of the wall, while a large Jacuzzi tub sat off to the left. Emma didn’t want to even think about how expensive this place was. She turned around and spit, rinsing her mouth with water and the brush before placing it in the holder. She smirked as she thought about the domesticity of the action, although small, and ignored her internal alarm that said to run.

 She shrugged it off and headed back into the bedroom, moving towards the closet. She whistled when she saw the size of it.

 “Okay why does everything have to be so damn big?” She asked aloud as she moved towards a set of drawers that were labeled ‘casual’. “Leave it to Regina to label her drawers.”

 She opened the one, pulling out a simple pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly dressed before heading downstairs, her stomach rumbling as she smelled the bacon and freshly brewed coffee.

 “Morning Kathryn,” Emma said, wincing slightly as the light blinded her eyes.

 “Mornin’,” Kathryn groaned. “Tell Regina to get some damn drapes.”

 “I enjoy the natural light Kathryn, it isn’t my fault that you and Emma decided to get wasted last night,” Regina fired back as she finished the burritos.

 “Yeah, but it was fun,” Kathryn said with a smirk before taking a swig of her coffee and sighing happily.

 Emma nodded in agreement before taking a gulp of the coffee Regina just sat in front of her.

 “Anyone home?” Marcus called from outside the kitchen, appearing a moment later.

 “Shhhh, head hurts,” Kathryn shushed, her hand waving behind her back in a silencing gesture.

“Someone hit the booze a little hard I see,” Marcus commented with a smirk before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 “Would you like breakfast?” Regina asked.

 “No thank you, I already ate.”

 “Where did you go last night? You left without saying goodbye,” Regina asked as she sat a plate of breakfast burritos in front of Kathryn and Emma.

 “I bet he went home with that guy he was flirting with all night,” Emma commented before shoving a slice of bacon in her mouth.

 “Ditto,” Kathryn added as she dug into her burrito.

 “You two are ridiculous,” Regina commented.

 “Hungry,” the blonde’s said in unison before shoveling their food in their mouths.

 “Well, the two barbarians here are correct.” Marcus smirked.

 “Ahhh, so is that why you ate already this morning?” Kathryn asked, mouth full of burrito and her eyebrows wiggling up and down.

 Emma choked on her burrito, coughing while laughing. Regina moved around the counter and lightly patted Emma’s back.

 “Are you going to see him again? Or was this just a one time thing?” She asked before taking a bite of Emma’s bacon.

 “I don’t know. He’s nice, and cute… and fantastic in bed. We seem to have a good bit in common, so perhaps,” Marcus replied with a flippant wave of his hand.

 “Mhmmm, you will be seeing him again. I demand it. Ask him out,” Regina commanded before taking a swig of her coffee.

 “I suppose I could do that.” Marcus shrugged. “So, what are you ladies doing today?”

 “Well, since it is Saturday and all, I plan to nurse this hangover in the comfort of my apartment while watching Netflix,” Kathryn said between bites of her burrito. “I have a routine.”

 Regina chuckled as she began eating her own burrito, swallowing before speaking. “I have no solid plans today, unless Emma wants to do something.”

 Emma paused mid bite before smiling at Regina. “I am more than happy to do something with you.”

 “Bow chicka wow wow,” Kathryn sing-songed, earning a laugh from Marcus, and two smacks, one from Regina and one from Emma. “Hey we were all thinking it.”

 Regina and Emma both blushed and returned to their burritos, ignoring Kathryn’s comment.

 “What about you Marcus?” Regina asked.

 “Well, perhaps if it won’t be too forward, I might call Joseph and see if he wants to get lunch or dinner tonight,” Marcus said with a smirk.

 “I think that’s a solid plan,” Emma chimed in, sitting back with a satisfied sigh and a pat of her stomach. “Regina, you are seriously the best cook.”

 “She really is,” Kathryn began, “just wait until she holds a dinner party again. You will _love_ the food.”

 “Oh, dinner party?” Emma asked with a grin, earning an eye roll from Regina.

 “Funny you should mention that Kathryn. I was actually planning on hosting one next weekend,” Regina commented idly.

 “Oh really? Why am I just hearing of this now?” Kathryn asked.

 “Well, last night the mayor and his wife raved about the show and the after party and we started talking business. He wants to hire me to get some designs for his wife and create a dress for her. He has some big gala to attend in a few months,” Regina explained.

 “That’s awesome!” Emma exclaimed, earning a blush from Regina for her pride.

 “Thank you,” came the soft reply.

 “That’s great Regina, I’m really happy for you, and for my stomach because I will get to eat lots of your yummy food,” Kathryn said as she stood, “I am off to partake in my routine. I will see you love birds later, come on Marcus.”

 Marcus grinned but followed after Kathryn regardless, exiting the apartment and leaving Regina and Emma alone.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Emma asked, reaching across the counter and taking Regina’s hands in her own.

 “Would you be interested in copying Kathryn’s routine?” Regina asked, biting her lower lip.

“Definitely.” Emma grinned. “Although um, could we maybe…”

 Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Watch Netflix back at your other apartment?” Emma asked with a shy smile.

 “Do you dislike this place that much?” Regina asked with a grin.

 “It isn’t that I _dislike_ it. I mean, it’s huge and gorgeous and I kinda hate that I love it. But, you’re going to be moving here and all and I just want to enjoy being your neighbor while I still am,” Emma said, ducking her head slightly.

 Regina smiled and moved to Emma, gently placing her hand under Emma’s chin and forcing her to look up at her. “I understand.”

 Emma was about to reply when Regina’s lips pressed against hers, a delightful sigh escaping her lips.

 “Mmmm,” Emma hummed after Regina pulled back.

 “Could you get used to this?” Regina asked shyly.

 “Definitely.”

* * *

 “Alright, we are in comfy clothes. We have popcorn.” Emma sat the bowl on Regina’s coffee table. “And we have hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon,” Emma said as she returned from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of cocoa.

 “Please tell me you do not drink this on a regular basis?” Regina asked with a chuckle as Emma plopped down next to her.

 “Nah, not on a regular basis. But, I do indulge my sweet tooth on more than one occasion,” Emma said while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

 Regina grinned before tossing some popcorn in her mouth and handing the remote to Emma.

 “Do you have your laptop?” Emma asked in confusion as she turned the TV on. Her eyes widened suddenly. “You have a SmartTV. Why am I not surprised?”

 “It is much more convenient to watch Netflix directly off of the TV than having to mess with cables,” Regina defended.

 Emma eyed her for a moment. “You’re technologically challenged aren’t you?”

 “I am not!” Regina huffed.

 “No you totally are aren’t you.” Emma gave a wolfish grin. “So _that’s_ why Marcus has to do all of your online crap for work. You can’t work a damn computer.”

 “I can _work_ a computer, Miss Swan,” Regina replied tersely before crossing her legs and arms in one swift motion.

 “Miss Swan?” Emma asked with raised eyebrows. “Come on, Regina- I mean, Your Majesty.”

 Regina looked at Emma briefly and swallowed thickly when she saw the flash of desire that flittered across Emma’s face. She glanced down at Emma’s lips and then back up to her slowly darkening green eyes.

 “Your Majesty?” Regina questioned. Her voice came out raspy, a slight waver attached to it as she felt her own desire stirring.

 “Mhmm,” Emma hummed as she moved closer. “You _are_ the Evil Queen.”

 “What would that make you then? A princess?” Regina asked with a smirk.

 “I would prefer to be a knight, thank you very much,” Emma replied before leaning in to capture Regina’s lips. She stopped just before they touched, leaving a breath of air between them.

 “My White Knight,” Regina muttered before closing the distance and capturing Emma’s lips in a heated kiss.

 Emma’s hands quickly made their way up Regina’s back and tangled in her hair, lightly tugging and grazing her nails against her scalp. Regina panted heavily between kisses, her mouth leaving a blazing trail across Emma’s jaw line before moving back up to catch her lips once more. Emma groaned as she was pushed backwards and forced to lie down on the couch, Regina’s body coming to rest on top of her own.

 Regina kissed and nipped Emma’s jaw before moving to her neck, lightly peppering it with kisses before placing hot open-mouthed ones to the soft flesh. She moaned in approval at Emma’s heavy breathing and slight writhing beneath her. A manicured hand drifted down Emma’s torso, coming to a halt at the waistband of her sweatpants. She dipped her hand just below the waistband, grinning when Emma took in a sharp breath, before moving upwards and under the blonde’s shirt. She cupped a breast, running her thumb over a cloth-encased nipple and moaning when Emma’s back arched up into her hand.

 Emma grabbed Regina’s head, tugging her upwards to look at her before locking their lips in a heated kiss once more. She licked, bit, and sucked on Regina’s bottom lip before lightly running her tongue across it and asking for entrance. Regina readily opened her mouth, sighing in content when Emma’s tongue caressed hers. Her hand still played with the nipple a moment more before moving to the other side and giving the other some much needed attention. Regina could feel her wetness pooling in her underwear, creating a wet friction and causing her to ache for more. She felt Emma’s leg slip in between her legs and moaned loudly when the thigh pressed upwards.

 Emma moaned at the sound, grabbing Regina’s hips and pushing them down and forward, giving the brunette some much-needed relief. Regina moaned again as her clit rubbed against her underwear while she began to rock back and forth. The friction was pleasant but nowhere near enough to what she really needed. She needed Emma’s hands on her, inside her, caressing and stroking until she would quake and explode.

 “Emma,” Regina breathed, her hips slowly their motion before stilling completely. The two women lay on the couch, no sound but their heavy breaths filling the room.

 “We need to stop,” Emma said, already knowing why Regina stopped her rocking.

 Regina nodded but remained rooted to her spot. “I desperately want to keep going.”

 “Me too.”

 “But we should wait.”

 “Agreed.” Emma reached up and gently stroked the side of Regina’s face. “You are super hot though.”

 Regina laughed, a wide grin adorning her face as she looked to the blonde. “You are as well dear. Very sexy.”

 “I try,” Emma said as she titled her head to the side, a goofy expression on her face. Both women began to laugh before Regina moved off of Emma.

 She squirmed for a moment as she sat back.

 “I really turned you on,” Emma said, cockiness evident in her voice.

 Regina rolled her eyes before pulling the blonde to her and grabbing her hand. In one swift motion she pushed Emma’s hand down inside of her underwear, letting her feel the mess she created. Emma’s eyes widened at the action and she inhaled sharply, her fingers just grazed Regina’s opening before they were pulled back out.

 “You’re soaked,” Emma said, a moan accompanying her comment.

 “Indeed,” Regina replied before grabbing Emma’s hand and licking the digits clean.

 “Hey!” Emma huffed.

 Regina merely laughed before she shoved the remote at Emma. “We are supposed to be nursing your hangover and the whipped cream is melting. Pick a movie.”

 “Yes ma’am,” Emma replied as she stuck her tongue out at Regina. She complied though and selected a romantic comedy, having a feeling that Regina was a fan of the genre.

 She scooted closer to the brunette, both of them taking the cocoa mugs in their hands and sipping the chocolatey goodness. They cuddled and made goofy comments during the movie, as well as stole a few kisses. They finished the popcorn and the cocoa and curled up together, their legs entwining as Regina rested her head on Emma’s chest.

 Regina fell asleep as soon as the credits began to roll and Emma didn’t have the heart to wake her. It was still the afternoon and they had plenty of time. So instead, she let the brunette sleep, eventually drifting off as well with a smile on her face.

 Emma could _definitely_ get used to this.

* * *

  **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry about the wait again!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Okay guys here is the next chapter.**

**About updates, I apologize for the severity of the delay in chapters. I have had one hell of a busy semester with school and haven't had much time to write. About the next chapter, I have no idea when I will be able to update again. I am currently in Brazil visiting my girlfriend and am here until mid-January. So, it might be awhile for an update but if I can bang one out sooner, I will.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Thanks again for sticking with this story.**

* * *

"Hey there champ," Neal greeted as Emma entered the station, a goofy smile on her face. "Wow, someone is happy. What's the deal? OH did you finally get laid?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No I did not. We had the party and I got wasted with Regina's best friend and then the next day Regina and I spent all day together watching Netflix." Emma started to blush.

"Ohhhhh little cuddly cuddle time?" Neal asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma smacked his arm but grinned nonetheless. "Yes we cuddled and maybe fooled around some, but that was all!"

"I wouldn't think you'd be a cuddler Ems."

Emma blushed. "I'm not."

Neal's eyebrows rose but he waited for Emma to continue.

"I just… cuddling is really intimate to me. But with Regina? It just felt _so_ right," Emma said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"So what's the problem?" Neal asked.

"Well…" Emma trailed off before recounting the story of what all happened at the party.

Neal listened intently, nodding along and trying his best to not look totally floored by Danielle's appearance. When Emma finished her story he sat back in his chair and exhaled a breath, his eyes glancing to meet his best friends.

"I don't see the problem."

Emma's eyes widened. "How can you _not_ see the problem? Danielle is around and-"

"And nothing Ems. Regina wants nothing to do with the woman. Don't let your insecurities get in the way with any of this."

"But-"

"No buts dude. Look, you said yourself that it feels right with Regina. You've never felt that before right?"

Emma shook her head.

"Exactly. So, I think that you're just afraid of feeling that emotion. Don't be afraid to let yourself be happy Ems. You like Regina, a lot, don't let your insecurities get in the way."

Emma turned her puppy eyes to him. "What do I do?"

"You be happy and go with the flow."

"I don't even know what we are."

"Okay apparently you two seem like you're the only ones unsure. Everyone else, from the way it sounds, assumes that you two are officially together. I say you just confirm it."

Emma sat back in her chair and thought about it for a moment. "I guess that couldn't hurt."

"Oh! You should ask Regina in a romantic way. Oh oh like a marriage proposal but a girlfriend proposal."

"I wanna ask her to be my girlfriend, Neal, not send her screaming to the hills," Emma said with an eye roll.

"Is she still living at her old place next door? Why don't you order her dinner or something and leave a note, like you guys did before?"

"I can't just leave a note asking her to be my girlfriend," Emma groaned.

"Sure you can." Neal shrugged.

Emma eyed him a moment before considering it. "I need to talk to her about my past some before I ask her."

* * *

"Marcus!" Regina yelled as she tore down the hallway to her office.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Marcus asked as Regina came into view.

"Where are the designers?! They were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago to go over the designs for Mrs. Gold's dress!" Regina was seething.

Marcus looked shocked. "You're positive they aren't here? Miss Baxter informed me that they had arrived."

Regina's eyes widened before narrowing, and a murderous expression began to grace her face.

"Where. Is. Baxter?" Regina asked through gritted teeth.

Marcus held the button to his headset. "Miss Baxter," he began in a calm voice, "could you please come up to the twentieth floor, Miss Mills would like to ask you a question."

" _Of course_ ," came the reply.

Regina swiftly walked down the hall and entered her office, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Honey, you're going to wear a hole in the floor, and even worse, your shoes," Marcus pointed out, smirking as Regina stopped her pacing.

"You wanted to see me Miss Mills?" Miss Baxter asked as she entered the office.

Regina's posture straightened and she turned around slowly. Marcus found himself gulping as her Evil Queen mask fell into place.

"Miss Baxter, Marcus told me that you said the designers for Belle's dress had arrived thirty minutes ago."

Miss Baxter looked terrified. "That is correct."

"Ah. I see. So, could you be a dear and please explain to me why they are not here?" Regina asked, her white teeth flashing a smile.

"I- um."

"Yes?"

"I can't."

"You cannot explain to me why you would say they are here but are not?" Regina asked.

"Yes?"

Regina's nostrils flared. "Where. Are. They?"

"I swear they are here Miss Mills, I told them to go to the conference room on the sixteenth floor and they went to the elevator," Miss Baxter explained in a rush, her voice quivering.

Regina's eyes widened before she looked to Marcus. "Where the hell are they then?"

She stormed from her office towards the elevators, Marcus trailing behind her as they headed to the sixteenth floor.

"Why do I have such incompetent idiots working for me?" Regina asked Marcus.

"You're testier than usual," Marcus commented, ignoring Regina's inquiry.

"I am not."

"You are. Is it because of Emma? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No," Regina growled.

"Oh. You're sexually frustrated," Marcus said with revelation. "That explains so much."

"I am _not_."

"Honey," Marcus began before waving his hand down her body and back up in gesture. "You're sexually frustrated."

"Marcus," Regina warned.

"Look at your life and your choices, you want her so take her."

Regina sighed. "It isn't that simple. I truly adore Emma and I want to take this slow physically until we know more about each other."

"Okay, just don't take it out on me, save it for the designers," Marcus said as they exited the elevator.

They rushed to the conference room, stopping as they saw the four heads turn and look at them.

"They're here," Regina muttered to Marcus before addressing the designers. "Would you all please excuse me a moment? I apologize for my late arrival, but there is an urgent matter I need to attend to. Marcus will see to your drinking needs."

Regina swiftly turned on her heel and moved down the hallway and hung a right, looking for the secretary on that floor. Her eyes landed on Tink, who was currently flirting with one of the designers.

"Miss Green," Regina barked, startling the blonde. She had jumped at Regina's voice and slowing turned to look at her boss, swallowing thickly. "I believe you were to inform me thirty minutes ago that the designers had arrived, and here you stand, flirting with captain guyliner."

"Ah, Regina love," Killian greeted with a bright smile as he moved to the brunette. "It's been awhile."

"Killian," Regina greeted affectionately as she embraced the man. "I should have known you would be flirting with my employees."

"Ah, sorry about that. I found her quite charming," Killian explained, not feeling sorry at all.

"Miss Green, I will let you go with a warning, only because of Mr. Jones though. Do _not_ test me again," Regina said sternly, an eyebrow arching in challenge.

Tink nodded before scurrying off.

"So, my apologies for missing your big debut the other night. I had just arrived today for this meeting."

"How is London?" Regina asked.

"Lovely, dreary, the usual. Your sister is nowhere near as much of a slave driver as you are though."

"And _that_ is why I am the head of the company," Regina replied with a smirk as they began to walk to the conference room.

Killian smirked. "Zelena is doing well though running the company over there, as I suspect you know. But, I just wanted to tell you that she is a good boss and all of that."

"I appreciate it Killian, I believe Zelena is going to be coming in soon to visit as well. She mentioned coming in for the dinner party I am hosting this weekend."

"Ah yes, consider this my official RSVP," Killian replied with a smirk as they entered the conference room.

"Lads and lasses," Killian greeted his team, "my apologies for the delay, you know how I can be. Marcus, I will take a rum, neat."

Marcus rolled his eyes but departed to retrieve his drink.

"So, let's discuss this dress."

* * *

Regina arrived back at her apartment, late. She had texted Emma and gave the blonde a heads up that she wouldn't be back until late so she shouldn't wait up for her at all to talk on the phone.

She sighed as she moved down the hallway, her head in her phone as she sent a goodnight text to Emma, hoping that she wouldn't have woken the blonde up.

She looked up and her eyes zeroed in on the parcel sitting in front of her door. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she moved to the package.

"I didn't order anything," she muttered to herself as she lifted it and entered her apartment. She opened the plastic bag and grinned when she saw the take out container, still hot, and the note resting on the top.

_Regina,_

_So I figured you would be late tonight and when you say "late" I know you usually mean around 11pm. I also know that you forget to eat dinner so I took the liberty of ordering your favorite from Alfredo's. No need to thank me or anything. I just wanted to do something sweet._

_Also, I kinda need to talk to you whenever you're free._

_Emma_

Regina found herself smiling while she read the note, but then she read the last sentence and felt her heart sink. Hearing that Emma needed to talk to her did not bode well in her mind. Needing to talk automatically meant bad news in her book. She started to panic and before she knew it she was in front of Emma's door, banging on it to wake the blonde.

"Regina?" Emma asked when she opened the door. She was confused when she saw the panicked expression on Regina's face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"We need to talk, Miss Swan."

"O-okay?" Emma asked confused as she stepped back and let the brunette in. "Is everything okay? Did something happen at work?"

"You said you need to talk to me," Regina breathed out, her eyes wide.

Emma looked at the brunette in confusion before realization dawned on her.

"Oh god, Regina it wasn't anything bad," Emma reassured as she moved to the brunette and pulled her close. "I just wanted to tell you some stuff about my past, that's all. I wanted to give you a heads up because I know you're super busy this week."

Relief flooded Regina's body and she suddenly began to feel very self-conscious of her behavior. She had just stormed over to Emma's apartment and woken the blonde.

"I am an idiot," Regina mumbled as she dipped her head and shook it.

"No you aren't, that's totally my fault for being a dumbass and leaving that on a note for you to find. Not my best moment," Emma reasoned. "Did you even eat?"

"No, not yet. I'm sorry," Regina said sincerely as she looked into green eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry I woke you." Regina had just noticed that the blonde was in a white tank top and loose pair of sweats.

"I was awake anyways, it's no problem," Emma smiled. "You should eat though."

"Did you want to talk?" Regina asked suddenly, not moving from her spot.

"We don't have to talk now," Emma assured.

"I am willing to listen if you want to," Regina said sincerely.

Emma thought a moment before nodding. "Go get your food and we can talk."

Regina gave Emma a light kiss on the lips, smiling when she saw the goofy grin on the blonde's face. She quickly left the apartment to grab her food while Emma released the breath she was holding. She nervously ran her hand through her hair, untangling some of the knots that had formed there. She needed to tell Regina some things about her past before they decided to be official, but she was also terribly nervous that the brunette wouldn't want anything to do with her after she found out she was damaged goods.

"Are you sure you do not mind that I eat while you talk to me?" Regina asked as she entered the apartment, container in hand, and made her way back to Emma.

"Yeah I'm sure, it's fine. You probably haven't eaten since lunch," Emma said with a nervous chuckle.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast actually," Regina replied with a shy smile as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah we _really_ need to fix your eating habits. You can't go all day without eating, especially with a job as stressful as yours. You can't live off of coffee forever."

"But-"

"No buts Regina, coffee is not _always_ the answer," Emma said with a grin, "even though it is the answer ninety-nine percent of the time."

Regina chuckled before she took a bite of her food, moaning at the taste.

Emma swallowed thickly as she finally sat down next to Regina.

"So, what did you want to discuss with me about your past?" Regina asked curiously. "Is there an ex in town that I should know about?" She added with a smirk.

Emma let out a small chuckle. "No, no exes in town. No worries there."

"Emma," Regina said softly, offering the blonde a reassuring smile.

"Okay so… I told you before that I was a foster kid and got bounced around a lot?"

Regina nodded.

"Well I was abandoned when I was a baby, on the side of a highway somewhere in Boston. I was only a few hours old." Emma swallowed thickly. "Since then I was put in the foster care system but I got bounced around a lot. For a lot of the families that take these kids in, we are just meal tickets for them. They don't actually care about us. Every time I was placed with a family they either just wanted me for a meal ticket or they got rid of me when I became too much work or they had a baby of their very own. This one family I was with, they were the first ones I could remember. Their last name was Swan, hence where I got my surname from. They were really great people, good parents." Emma trailed off and looked down at her fidgeting hands.

Regina gently placed her hand over Emma's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"They sent me back to the system when she got pregnant with her own baby. They didn't want me anymore… After that I went home to home. The best ones were the ones that ignored my existence. I could fend for myself and keep to myself without too much trouble. The ones that paid attention were the worst."

"How so?" Regina asked softly as she gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Emma's hand.

"Abuse. They'd either beat you or degrade you. Either way it was awful. All of the issues that I have and all of my baggage, stems from the shit I went through in the foster system. I have severe abandonment issues, thought you'd never know because I do my best at hiding that. I have trust issues and just… a lot of stuff."

Regina listened intently, her brown eyes holding Emma's green until the blonde looked away and down at their joined hands.

"I was in the system my entire life until I was sixteen and got away. I came to New York, I had always wanted to come here, and I met my best friend Neal. We hit it off right away and became best friends and we've stuck together ever since. He's like my brother."

Regina smiled but stayed quiet, allowing Emma to say whatever she needed.

"The last home I was in before I went out on my own, it was a good home. Just a single woman, no family of her own, took me in. She was fairly young too. She was in her thirties. She was the best home I had since the first I could remember."

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"We got into a fight and I ran away. I shouldn't have, because she was the best home I had. But I did."

Regina offered Emma a small smile, which the blonde returned gladly.

"So after I came to New York and met Neal, he helped me get on my feet. I lived with him for a few years until I could afford my own place," Emma said as she gestured to her apartment, "and basically take care of myself. He's the one that got me into the bail bond business. The rest is basically history." Emma finished with a tight smile, patiently waiting for Regina to run for the hills.

Regina stared at Emma for a few moments before speaking. "Emma, you are by far the strongest woman I know."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "I am?"

"Most certainly. You have gone through so much in your life and you didn't deserve that life. You should never have been abandoned. You should have had a loving family to raise you and care for you. But even though you didn't have that, you are still one of the most caring individuals I have ever met." Regina gave a shy smile. "I think you're amazing."

Emma's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Regina hummed before leaning in close and placing a gentle kiss to Emma's lips. "I wouldn't change a thing about you or your life. You're who you are because of your past and experiences."

Emma sniffled before tucking her head in the crook of Regina's neck and hiding there.

"Danielle was the biggest thing that I had to share with you," Regina said softly as she ran her hand through Emma's locks.

"I'm glad you did share it with me," Emma mumbled against Regina's neck.

"I'm glad that you shared your past with me," Regina replied softly.

"I should let you get to sleep. You probably have a super busy day ahead of you," Emma said suddenly as she realized how late it actually was.

"I do, but I can stay longer if you need," Regina replied seriously.

Emma bit her lip, debating with herself if she wanted Regina to stay longer. Of course she did, but she didn't want to inconvenience the brunette.

Regina watched the hesitancy in Emma's eyes and stood suddenly. "I'll be right back."

Before Emma could say anything, Regina swiftly left the apartment. Emma stared at the door in confusion before glancing to Regina's meal. She had managed to eat everything during Emma's tale.

She sighed as she grabbed the empty container and stood, walking it to the garbage can and disposing of it. She moved into her kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water before taking a healthy gulp of the liquid. She was starting to get nervous and didn't understand why Regina had suddenly left with no explanation. Regardless, she forced herself to stay calm as she headed back to the couch to wait.

She didn't have to wait long though. Shortly after, Regina entered the apartment again. She was dressed in her silk pajamas and her face was freshly washed.

Emma's eyebrows rose in confusion as she eyed Regina.

"Come on, Emma," Regina said softly as she reached the blonde and offered her a manicured hand.

Emma took it gladly as Regina led her back the hallway and towards her bedroom.

"Regina?" Emma asked as they reached the bedroom.

"I am staying here with you for the night. No ands, ifs, or buts. Understood, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a playful smile. "Now, what side of the bed do you prefer?"

Emma grinned before gesturing to the right side of the bed.

Regina returned the grin. "I prefer the left anyways."

"You _are_ perfect," Emma teased with a light laugh as they both crawled into bed. They faced each other, hands coming up to thread together as they looked in each others eyes. The full moon and city lights helped illuminate the bedroom, casting a beautiful glow across Regina's face and Emma found her breath catching in her throat as she stared.

"We should sleep," Regina said.

"Do you have an alarm set?" Emma asked with a yawn.

"It's set for 5 am."

Emma hummed in approval before gently placing a kiss on Regina's lips. "Thanks for staying."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving, Emma."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here is the next installment. Sorry about the lengthy wait for an update. Life has been super crazy these last few months.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Emma awoke to a blaring alarm. A groan escaped her as she cuddled closer to the warmth that was next to her. Suddenly, the fact that there was warmth next to her forced her eyes to shoot open.

The alarm stopped suddenly and the body next to her rolled over and sleepily looked to her. Her green eyes met chocolate brown and Emma felt her heart skip a few beats.

"Good morning, dear," Regina huskily and tiredly greeted. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Emma's lips. "I need to go ready myself for work."

"Can we play hooky?" Emma asked with an adorable pout.

Regina chuckled and shyly bit her lip. "I wish but-"

"You're super busy I know. I would never ask you to ditch work." Emma smiled and gave Regina a soft kiss before rolling away and swinging her legs off of the bed. "I need to grab a shower too here. Thanks for staying with me last night."

"Anytime, dear," Regina replied as she untangled her legs from the covers and stood from the bed.

"Really? Because you can stay over every night," Emma replied with a smirk as she removed her shirt and headed to her bathroom.

Regina's eyes roamed down Emma's backside and she let out a soft groan as Emma shut the bathroom door. "That is just mean Emma."

Emma opened the door a crack and peeked out. "Then stay over more often." With that she shut the door and Regina rolled her eyes. She smirked nonetheless as she headed back to her own apartment to begin getting ready for the day.

* * *

"Goooood morning," Emma greeted Neal cheerfully as she sat a cup of coffee down on his desk.

"Once again, Emma Swan is in an amazing mood. Did you two finally sleep together?" Neal asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Emma replied simply as she took a sip of her coffee. She forced herself to not crack a smile when Neal's eyes bulged and he spluttered.

"You-when? Last night? S-seriously?" Neal asked, his voice becoming excited. "About damn time."

"We didn't have sex," Emma clarified.

Neal deflated. "Seriously? Here I am rooting for you." He chuckled. "But you guys slept together last night?"

"I told Regina about my past and she stayed the night with me. I don't remember the last time I slept so well. It was perfect." Emma gave a dreamy smile. "I got to wake up to her this morning and kiss her and…"

"And?"

"I want to do that every day." Emma gave a small smile.

"I'm really happy for you Ems. But, there is one matter we need to discuss."

"What's that?"

"You need to ask Regina to be your girlfriend."

Emma groaned. "I know but I don't know how to ask her without seeming like a total dork. This woman is a fucking dream and I'm just me."

"Have you not realized yet that because you're _you_ , is the reason why Regina is totally crazy about you?" Neal asked seriously. "Regina likes you for you, dorkiness and all. So I think you should go with your gut on this."

Emma sighed as she mulled over a way to ask Regina to be her girlfriend. "Why do I have to ask… can't I just be like, let's be exclusive?"

"Ems, you guys already are exclusive."

"Then what is the problem?" Emma asked exasperated.

"The problem is that you know you want to ask her in the cutest way possible and make her feel like a damn Queen," Neal replied with a smug smirk.

Emma merely rolled her eyes. She didn't want to tell him he was right.

The day flew by in a blur, at least for Emma. She had texted Regina some throughout the day, mainly to remind the brunette that she needed to actually eat a meal instead of just pound some coffee.

Emma had spent her free time pondering over her options and the various ways she could ask Regina to be her girlfriend. Finally, an idea hit her and she had bolted from the building to execute her plan.

She ran to the coffee shop that they both frequented and hopped in line, anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited.

"Emma?" A voice asked from behind and the blonde stiffened.

Emma turned around, her eyebrows rising in surprise as she met Danielle's.

"Danielle."

"Hi, funny seeing you here. Small city," Danielle said with a chuckle. "You look super nervous. Everything okay?"

"Yeah fine. Just need to get some coffee is all." Emma offered the woman a small smile.

Danielle's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, if you're sure. How was the rest of Regina's party the other night?"

"It was good. Lots of fun. I kinda got hammered with Kathryn."

Danielle laughed. "That's fantastic. Did Regina get trashed too?"

"No, she was very well behaved," Emma replied with a chuckle before placing her and Regina's coffee orders.

She stepped to the side to wait while Danielle placed her own.

"Regina never was much of a drinker. She rarely ever got drunk," Danielle commented as she came to stand next to Emma.

"Not to be a bitch and all Danielle, but what are you doing back here?" Emma asked seriously, her eyes trying to get a read on Danielle.

Danielle sighed. "After things ended between Regina and I, I took off out of the city. I traveled for a while and my parents managed to miraculously save the company. My um- my father is ill and my mother knows nothing about running the business so naturally it is falling to me."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thank you," Danielle said sincerely as they both got their coffees. Danielle looked to Emma and noticed that she had two cups. "Regina's?"

"Yeah I thought I would surprise her. She's having a bit of a stressful week."

"She'll love that I'm sure." Danielle smiled warmly. "It was nice running into you Emma, I'm sure I'll see you around."

Emma nodded to Danielle as the woman exited the café and went on her way. Emma grabbed a nearby pen and scribbled her note on Regina's cup before heading out. Emma released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and headed towards Regina's building.

She entered the building, greeting the receptionist as she headed to the elevator and hit the up arrow. The doors opened slowly and she entered the elevator, smiling to herself as she hit the button for Regina's floor. She was nervous and fidgeted on her feet as she waited for it to come to a halt. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the doors opened and Emma headed back towards Regina's office.

She stopped by Regina's secretary. "Is Regina in her office?"

"Yeah Emma she is, go on ahead back," Belle replied with a smile before returning to her work. Emma tried to still her heart some as she walked back to Regina's office. She took a deep breath before knocking on the closed door with her foot. At Regina's 'enter' Emma balanced the cups and opened the door, shutting it behind her with her foot.

"Hi," Emma said shyly, blushing furiously as Regina looked up to Emma in surprise, her glasses sliding down her nose some.

"Emma," Regina breathed out and Emma was sure that she would never tire of the way Regina says her name.

Emma also noticed the glasses. "You didn't tell me you wore glasses."

"For reading mainly," Regina replied with a smirk. "You like them?"

"Definitely," Emma replied, before remembering why she was there. She coughed nervously then smiled and held up the coffee. "I brought you this."

Regina smirked as Emma approached her with the cup of coffee, her arm outstretched. "I thought I shouldn't pound coffee and eat meals instead?"

"You told me you ate," Emma pulled the coffee back from Regina's grasp and looked at her expectantly.

"I ate," Regina assured. "Now give me."

Emma smirked, her heart beating ridiculously fast as she handed the brunette the cup of coffee. Emma felt like she was going to pass out.

Regina seemed to notice as she took the cup. She was about to ask Emma why the woman looked like she was going to faint at any moment when she saw the writing.

_Be mine?_

Two words. That's all. No grandiose declaration. Just two simple words asking one of the greatest questions Regina had ever received. Chocolate brown eyes slowly moved from the cup to meet green.

Regina noticed that Emma had stopped fidgeting, now she stood rooted to her spot, still as a statue, a panicked expression flickering behind her eyes.

"Did you think I wasn't already?" Regina asked softly as she stood from her desk and sat the coffee down. She quickly rounded the table and reached for Emma, her fingers tangling in blonde locks as she pulled Emma to her and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The kiss wasn't like any of their others. This one was tender but passionate, full of longing and contentment. Regina's lips effortlessly glided against Emma's, drawing a soft moan from the blonde as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. They kissed for another moment before breaking away for air, their foreheads touching in tenderness.

"So that's a yes right?" Emma whispered, drawing a light laugh from Regina's lips.

"It's a yes Emma."

Emma smiled brightly before capturing Regina's lips once more, pouring as much feeling as she could into the kiss.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" Regina asked in between their kisses, her hands still tangled in Emma's golden locks and gently massaging her head.

"Of course." Emma kissed Regina again, pushing her against her desk.

" _Regina you have a meeting in five minutes."_ Marcus's voice echoed over her speaker.

Regina groaned before retracting her lips from Emma's and reaching to press the button.

"I will be right there," Regina replied before turning back to Emma. "My place, eight o'clock."

"You'll be home in time?" Emma asked surprised.

"Anything for you," Regina replied with a smile.

"That was awfully sweet of you. Careful, people will start calling you Snow White instead of the Evil Queen."

Regina scoffed, her nose crinkling in disgust. "Not a chance."

Emma grinned before kissing Regina one last time. "I will see you tonight. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself will do," Regina replied with a smile as Emma headed to the door.

* * *

Regina made sure to leave her building by 6:30 that night. She had told Marcus about Emma and her proposal, to which Marcus all but pushed her out the doors. She was fairly certain that a large part of his excitement was that she was going to get laid finally and stop being so grouchy.

However, Regina really just wanted to cook her girlfriend a nice meal and maybe watch a movie, cuddle, and make out some. She was also hoping Emma would consider staying over since she knew the blonde had slept well, and so had she. She wanted that feeling every morning.

As she walked, these thoughts bombarded her mind. She had missed having someone to hold her at night and to wake up to in the morning. Although, Regina was sure that those simple things had never felt as good with Danielle as they did with Emma. Being with Emma was something entirely different, and Regina felt herself arriving closer to the edge every day.

Before she knew it she was in her building and standing at the elevator waiting. She didn't have to wait long, soon the metal doors opened with a creak and Regina stepped inside, waiting as the doors shut.

She fished her keys out of her purse as she exited the elevator and headed down her hallway, quickly reaching her door and unlocking the lock before stepping inside. She set to work quickly, getting dinner made first and popping it in the oven before going to set the table. She even lit a few candles, blushing when she realized that she wanted it to be romantic.

"For an Evil Queen you're such a sap," Regina mumbled to herself before grabbing a bottle of wine and opening it.

She heard a knock on the door a moment later and moved to open it, releasing a breath as her eyes made contact with Emma's.

"Em-ma," Regina said with a smile and the blonde blushed.

The way Regina had said her name made her shiver. "Regina." Emma smirked.

The brunette grabbed her suddenly and pulled her forward, crashing their lips together in a short passionate kiss.

"I missed that," Regina said with a hum.

"You only were without it for a few hours," Emma replied as she entered the brunette's apartment.

"And it was too long," Regina replied with a raised eyebrow. "I made lasagna."

"Mmmmm yes my favorite," Emma said with a grin. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, everything is ready, we just have to wait on the lasagna which… has fifteen minutes left." Regina led Emma to the couch and they both sat down. Their eyes locked on each other.

"So how did you manage to escape work so early?" Emma asked.

"I told Marcus about today," Regina explained.

"He pushed you out of the building didn't he."

"Basically." Regina and Emma chuckled. "He's very happy but he insisted I leave early… I believe it is because he thinks that we will finally have sex and I can stop being such a grouch lately."

Emma smirked as she laced her fingers with Regina's. "I'm pretty sure the only reason Neal has been able to tolerate me lately is because I've been ridiculously happy and trying to figure out a way to ask you to be my girlfriend."

"So you have been a grouch as well then," Regina commented with a grin.

"Have you seen you? Of course!" Emma replied with a chuckle.

"You do realize though that just because we discussed our pasts and are dating does not mean we _have_ to have sex if you aren't ready, right?" Regina asked suddenly. She wanted to make sure that Emma knew she didn't expect anything of her and that they could take as long as they needed.

"I know," Emma replied with a genuine smile, happy that Regina was always so considerate.

"So what did Neal suggest you do to ask me to be yours?"

"He suggested I propose to you in a girlfriend way not a marriage way." Emma snorted. "I told him I wanted to be with you not send you screaming for the hills."

Regina smirked and glanced down at their joint hands. "I am glad you did it the way you did. It was simple and sweet."

Emma eyed her playfully. "You only said yes because I brought you coffee didn't you?"

"You caught me," Regina replied with a light chuckle. "You have made me very happy Emma. Ever since we started dating."

"You've made me very happy too," Emma replied softly.

The timer on the oven dinged and Emma's stomach rumbled.

"I see someone is hungry," Regina said as she stood, pulling Emma with her as she moved to the kitchen to retrieve the lasagna.

They ate their meal, comfortable conversation flowing between them. They both talked about their days and their schedules for the rest of the week. Emma told Regina about her run in with Danielle, which Regina was surprised by but merely shrugged at. Emma was amazed that Danielle being back in the city for an extended amount of time didn't bother the brunette, but Regina assured Emma that she didn't care about Danielle. She noted that she might have to meet with her for any potential business endeavors, but she wasn't concerned with it at the moment. She was too busy basking in her happiness with her girlfriend, which Emma blushed at.

They finished their dinner and cleaned up before retiring to the couch to watch a movie. They only made it fifteen minutes in before Emma had initiated a kiss that sent Regina's head reeling.

Emma held Regina close as she kissed her passionately, her tongue seeking entrance, which Regina happily granted. Regina moaned at the contact and the taste of Emma, her hands coming up to wrap around the blonde's back. Emma's hands tangled in Regina's hair, scraping against her scalp and lightly tugging.

Regina let out a guttural moan at the sensation, tingles and desire flooding her body. Her breathing increased and she pushed against Emma more, needing contact. Emma pushed Regina back on the couch, laying them both down as they continued. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's hips, bucking up into the blonde as Emma roughly yanked Regina's head to the side, her nails scraping her scalp as her tongue and teeth assaulted Regina's neck.

Regina moaned, loudly, her hands dropping to the hem of Emma's shirt and ripping it up and over the blonde's head. Emma returned to Regina's neck, continuing her assault as she ground her hips down into the brunette.

"Em-ma," Regina whimpered as she pushed Emma's head away, her body shivering. Emma stopped, waiting for Regina to make the next move. Soon, the blonde found herself on her back with Regina hovering above her. She kissed down Emma's chest, biting and licking the soft flesh as she moved south. Regina glanced up at Emma, their eyes locking as Regina yanked Emma's pants down some, exposing her hipbones. She licked and nipped at the flesh before running her tongue along the waistband of Emma's pants.

"Jesus Regina," Emma breathed out, her voice laced with desire.

Regina merely winked before she removed her own shirt, allowing it to fall unceremoniously to the floor.

Emma's eyes roamed over her body hungrily and she surged up, grabbing the brunette and pulling her towards her. Their lips clashed again and Emma sucked Regina's bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue along the soft flesh before repeating the process on her top.

Regina moaned into the kiss as her hand grabbed at Emma's right breast, softly kneading the flesh and running her thumb over a clothed nipple. She felt it harden at her touch and smirked into the kiss before slipping her hand underneath the fabric. Emma bucked up into her, a hiss escaping her lips as her back arched.

"Do you want me Emma?" Regina asked huskily as she kissed Emma's neck, moving to her ear and lightly biting and licking.

Emma moaned loudly, her body becoming desperate for more as Regina teased her.

"Yes," Emma whimpered before grabbing Regina's face and turning her to look at her. "Do you want me?"

Emma scraped her short nails against Regina's scalp, enjoying the way Regina's back arched and her head pressed into Emma's hand more. Regina bit her lip as shivers of pleasure ran through her body.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

"Bedroom," Emma said as she sat up, pulling Regina into her arms and easily lifting her from the couch. She carried her to back the hallway while Regina continued to kiss and bite Emma's ear, making it difficult for the blonde to walk on shaky legs.

She dropped Regina onto the bed, her eyes roaming hungrily over the half clothed body below her.

"May I?" Emma asked as her hands moved to Regina's slacks. She nodded in response and Emma's hands carefully undid the clasp and zipper, slowly pulling them down tan legs and allowing it to pool on the floor. Emma swallowed thickly at the sight of Regina in only her black lacey bra and matching panties. "I think I could die right now."

Regina smirked. "Not yet dear, not until I get to taste you." Regina grinned as Emma's eyes darkened considerably and she tugged at Emma's pants.

She quickly pushed her pants down her legs, leaving herself exposed in front of Regina in nothing but her bra and boy shorts. Regina reached for her, pulling her down onto the bed with her as Emma laid her body on top of the other woman.

Regina reached behind Emma and undid her bra clasp, slowly and torturously pulling the straps down silky arms. She tossed the bra aside, her breathing quickening as she took in the sight of rosy nipples.

"Beautiful," Regina murmured before she flipped them. She straddled Emma's left leg, her right hand trailing down Emma's neck and chest before stopping at the hem of the blonde's underwear.

"Take off the bra," Emma requested softly. Regina complied. She reached behind her back and quickly undid the clasp and tossed the bra off to the side. Emma let out a growl as she sat up and quickly took a nipple in her mouth, her tongue running over the sensitive bud as Regina's hands tangled in her hair and pulled her closer.

Regina let out a load moan and her breathing became shallow. Emma released the sensitive bud and pushed her leg up into Regina, groaning when she felt the brunette's wetness seeping through her panties.

"Jesus," Emma murmured as she moved to Regina's other breast, licking and lightly biting the sensitive bud.

"Emma," Regina pleaded as she ground down onto Emma's leg. Both women let out a moan at the sensation.

Regina pulled Emma's head back and pushed her to the bed before descending on the blonde's chest. She quickly took a rosy nipple in her mouth and flicked it with her tongue, moaning as Emma's hips pushed into Regina's leg. She could feel Emma's wetness through her panties and felt herself flood with new wetness.

"Regina, I need-" Emma began but a moan tore through her lips as Regina moved to the neglected nipple.

Regina released it with a pop before kissing down the blonde, over toned abs, and stopping at the top of Emma's boy shorts. She glanced up to Emma, seeking permission to remove the blonde's underwear. At Emma's nod Regina quickly pushed the garment down pale legs and onto the floor. She pushed Emma's legs open, spreading her. Regina's gaze locked in on swollen glistening folds and she felt her mouth go dry.

"Oh Em-ma," Regina moaned at the sight.

Emma felt her face flush under Regina's gaze, but the way Regina was gazing at her left little room to be self-conscious.

"Please," Emma whispered as her hips bucked up. Her body was vibrating with need, and Regina's heated gaze wasn't helping.

The brunette lowered herself, her body lying on the bed as her face came down to meet Emma's center. The blonde hissed as she felt the puffs of air from Regina on her heated flesh. Regina kissed the blonde's inner thighs and smiled as they twitched. She peppered soft kisses inward, stopping just before she reached Emma's center. She felt Emma tense in anticipation and Regina surged forward, her tongue pushing into Emma's opening.

The blonde gasped as her hips lifted in the air. Regina's arms snaked under Emma's legs and then lightly grasped them, holding her hips down as her tongue moved in and out of the blonde. She moaned at the taste of Emma on her tongue and continued her ministrations, relishing in the gasps and moans tearing from Emma's lips.

She pulled her tongue back and slid it upward, hitting the bundle of nerves and swirling it. Emma let out a guttural moan, her body pushing down into Regina as the brunette continued to work Emma's clit. Emma's hips began rocking against Regina's face and then rotating in a circular motion as her orgasm began to build.

Emma felt her head go fuzzy as her body vibrated and hummed with delight. Her hands came down to grasp Regina's arms, lightly scratching the brunette's forearms as she began to climax. Her back arched up off of the bed as her hips bucked wildly, Regina's name falling from her lips in a scream.

Regina drank Emma up, lightly licking her clit and helping bring her down from her orgasm until the blonde began to twitch from being too sensitive.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked softly as she parted from Emma's center. She carefully crawled up the blonde's body, laying just to the side as she stared down into hazy green eyes.

"I'm amazing," Emma replied with a bright smile. "Just need to catch my breath."

Regina grinned as she gently placed kisses over Emma's face.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, her voice caressing Emma as she looked into brown eyes.

Emma surged forward and captured Regina's lips in a heated kiss. She pushed her back onto the bed, hovering above her before straddling Regina's left side. She grasped the lacey underwear in her hand and pulled them down and off tanned legs, tossing the panties off the bed. Gently, she spread Regina's legs, her hand hovering over the brunette's center.

"You're sure?" Emma asked as she licked and nipped Regina's neck, forcing a moan past pink lips.

"Yes, please. E-Emma," Regina panted, her hips coming up and meeting Emma's hand.

"God you're wet," Emma commented as she easily slid a finger into Regina's entrance, finding her open and wanting. She slid another finger inside, relishing in the moan that ripped through Regina's lips as the brunette began to thrust into Emma's hand.

She met Regina's rhythm, thrusting in and out of her wet center. Regina moaned loudly as Emma's thumb brushed against her clit, sending shockwaves up her spine. She ground her hips into Emma's hand, panting as the blonde's thumb continued to work her clit.

"Emma I-"

"Cum for me," Emma whispered in Regina's ear before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Regina moaned loudly into the kiss as her hips met Emma's hand and thumb two more times before white-hot pleasure coursed through her veins.

Emma could feel Regina's walls tighten around her fingers and she gently eased Regina down from her orgasmic high.

Regina's breathing was shallow and her eyes were heavy lidded as she gazed up into green. Emma carefully removed her fingers from Regina's heat and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You good?" Emma asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Regina tiredly rolled her eyes before cuddling into Emma's body. "You were fantastic, if you couldn't tell."

"That was easily the hottest thing I have ever seen."

"Mmm I agree, dear," Regina said tiredly as she snuggled Emma's neck. "Sleep."

"You're okay with me staying?" Emma asked in a small voice. Regina looked up to Emma, noticing the insecurity dancing in green.

"Absolutely Emma. You can always stay here if you want," Regina replied seriously before kissing Emma sweetly.

Emma smiled into the kiss, relaxing into Regina's bed and enjoying the feel of the other woman's soft skin against hers.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina mumbled sleepily.

"Night beautiful."

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this update. REVIEW!**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all. First and foremost I want to apologize for length wait for an update. I appreciate all of you who have stuck around for this story.**

**Life has been completely insane.**

**I wrote a book, which will hopefully be available for purchase on iBooks as an ebook within the coming week (there are lesbian vampires, enough said).**

**Chapter 16 of this story is already in the works, so there will not be such a lengthy wait for the next installment. I am thinking of wrapping this story up around chapter 18.**

**As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

A few months had passed since their first night together. Regina had officially moved into her new place, which Emma was rather upset about since the brunette would no longer be a step or two from her door. But Regina was insistent that Emma come over as much and as often as she wanted, and Emma stressed the same to Regina. Some weeks it was difficult to see each other, due to Regina's crazy schedule and Emma's erratic one.

But they were still making it work and were blissfully happy.

"Marcus, I need you to run through my schedule for today," Regina said as they walked from the elevator to her office.

"You have a briefing on the upcoming line at nine. Then you have a meeting with the board of directors at ten. You have an open period from eleven to twelve so I suggest you eat then, because at twelve you have a meeting…with Equine Charms," Marcus finished hesitantly.

Regina stopped in her tracks and looked to Marcus. "Purpose?"

"I'm not sure."

Regina sighed and continued to her office, opening the door and smiling brightly when she saw her girlfriend sitting in her chair.

"Hey, babe," Emma said happily as she hopped up and moved to her girlfriend. "Hi, Marcus."

Marcus smirked. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it. But, Regina you have five minutes before the briefing begins."

"Thank you, Marcus," Regina replied before looking back at her girlfriend. "So, what a pleasant surprise."

"I try," Emma said with a chuckle. "I brought you some coffee and I wanted to see you, because I haven't seen you in so long."

Regina laughed. "It's been one day."

"An hour, is too long," Emma replied seriously as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

Regina pulled Emma closer, her arms circling around Emma's neck as she pulled her in for a sweet kiss that quickly turned heated.

Regina forgot where she was for a moment, allowing herself to be pulled in to Emma Swan and her delicious charms.

"Mmm, we need to stop," she said as she pulled back. "I don't want to, but I have back to back meetings. Perhaps we can finish this later tonight?"

Emma's face fell. "I can't tonight. That guy I've been tracking for the last few weeks, he finally showed up. I'm supposed to bring him in tonight."

Regina sighed and rested her forehead against Emma's. "That's quite alright, dear. Perhaps tomorrow night?"

"If I finish early, maybe I can come over? Or you can come over to my place?" Emma started to blush.

Regina eyed her curiously, her hand tracing soothing circles on the back of Emma's neck. "For?"

Emma's blush deepened. She was fine talking about sex with Regina, but she still got bashful when it came to the needy things. "To sleep."

Regina offered her a soft smile. "I miss holding you too."

Emma leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, sighing in contentment at the feeling it elicited in her heart. They kissed for another moment before pulling back.

"I need to get to my briefing," Regina said as her hand lovingly stroked Emma's face. "And you need to get to work."

"I know. But you're so hard to leave," Emma replied with a smile before she kissed her quickly and moved to the door. "Enjoy your coffee, and don't forget to eat something!"

Regina chuckled, watching as her girlfriend exited her office. She grabbed her coffee and headed down the hall to the briefing room, a sigh escaping her lips as she entered and apologized for her late arrival.

Her morning meetings went by in a flash, as did her lunch hour. She was seated in her office going over a few of the designs for the upcoming line when Belle's voice echoed over the intercom.

" _Miss Mills, the CEO of Equine Charms is here for you_."

Regina sighed and sat the files down as she pressed the button. "Send her in."

The door opened a moment later and Danielle walked in. She was dressed to the nine's. A white pantsuit adorned her body and Regina noticed that she didn't appear to be wearing a shirt beneath her blazer.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead offered Danielle a tight smile.

"Danielle, this is a surprise."

"I scheduled an appointment," she replied easily as she took a seat in the chair across from Regina.

"I know. I meant I was surprised this morning when I was told that I had an appointment with your company. However, I am unaware what you wanted to discuss," Regina said, her head tilting in curiosity.

"I wanted to propose a collaboration," Danielle said seriously. She pulled out a portfolio and handed it to Regina. "There are some designs in there."

Regina opened it and began looking through the designs.

"Those are just some rough sketches. We would like to incorporate your style with our riding gear, make it a little flashier," Danielle explained.

"These are good," Regina commented as she continued looking through the book. "Are you doing a show as well or just releasing straightaway once it is ready?"

"That is up to you. If you agree and want to do a show, I would be happy to collaborate." Danielle looked to Regina seriously. "I am still trying to get this company back on its feet. Pairing with your company, which is so well known, would be a great way to boost our sales."

Regina looked up and eyed her. "How will this be profitable to me though?"

Danielle pointed to the portfolio. "The numbers are in the back. Providing that everything goes well, it's projected that you would see a 20% increase in your profits. I am willing to split the sales 50/50."

Regina's eyes widened as she looked over the numbers. "You are desperate."

Danielle chuckled. "I am. I've been doing very well getting this company back up and running but there are still some hurdles. I've only managed to save it by doing business this way. You have to give to receive."

Regina hummed in agreement before closing the proposal. She thought it over for a moment before nodding. "I'm in. However, I am going to entrust Marcus to handle this. I'm simply too busy personally to preside over this endeavor with the Winter line coming out soon."

"I understand completely," Danielle replied with a smile.

"I will contact our legal department to begin drawing up the contracts and hopefully we can begin soon," Regina said seriously.

"Excellent. I appreciate this, Regina."

"Don't mention it."

Danielle looked to her a moment. "What are you doing tonight?"

Regina's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"Tonight, do you have plans?" Danielle asked.

"I do not. Why?" Regina asked skeptically.

Danielle sighed. "I know that you still dislike me, and again I don't blame you for that. But I was hoping that maybe we could get dinner and catch up?"

Regina studied her for a moment before offering a small nod. "Of course."

Danielle smiled and stood from her seat. "Alfredo's? 7 o'clock?"

Regina nodded. "I will see you there. You can see yourself out."

Danielle offered a small wave goodbye before turning on her heel and exiting Regina's office. Marcus entered a moment later.

"What did she want?" Marcus asked as he came and took the seat Danielle had vacated.

Regina smirked. "Business proposition that I have accepted. You will be heading it." She handed him the portfolio.

Marcus eyed the portfolio a moment before taking it from her. "As you wish. So, what else did she want?"

Regina looked him over. "My mother knew about the meeting, didn't she?"

Marcus smirked and nodded and Regina released a chuckle. "I am having dinner with her tonight."

His eyes bulged. "Why?"

"She wanted to catch up and I feel like I need this. I need closure. Not in the sense that I have lingering romantic feelings," she quickly amended. "I just feel I need this to close the book on her once and for all and let any ill feelings I have toward her go. I don't want it to seep into my relationship with Emma."

Marcus nodded in understanding. "I'm sure Emma will appreciate that as well."

"Do you think she will mind that I'm having dinner with Danielle?" Regina asked suddenly.

Marcus shrugged. "I don't know. That depends on Emma. I think you should discuss it with her though and explain to her what you explained to me."

Regina nodded in agreement.

* * *

The rest of her day flew by and she was able to skip out of work a little earlier than usual. She decided to stop by Emma's work and talk with her about Danielle real quick, wanting to make sure that the blonde understood why she had agreed. She had to admit she was nervous to discuss it with Emma though.

"Hello, Neal," Regina greeted with a smile. "Is Emma around?"

Neal flashed her a bright smile and nodded. He pointed over his shoulder. "She's going over some photos in our surveillance room. You can go ahead in," he said before adding, "No funny business though!"

Regina chuckled and headed back to the room. She opened the door quietly, smiling to herself as she saw her girlfriend intently staring at the screen. When the door clicked close, Emma looked over, her eyes brightening instantly.

"Well this is a surprise," Emma said as she spun the chair away from the computer.

"I like surprising you," Regina replied seriously. She walked to her girlfriend and rolled her eyes when Emma patted her lap, signaling her to sit down. Regina did as requested, feeling slightly silly but enjoying being in the blonde's arms.

"So why are you surprising me?" Emma asked as she nuzzled Regina's neck, drawing a contented sigh from her lips.

"There is something I need to discuss with you," Regina began, chewing on her lip in anxiousness.

"What's up?"

"I saw Danielle today."

Emma's eyes widened slightly. "Okay."

"She came to the office for a meeting with me about collaborating for a project."

"Did you accept?"

"I did," Regina replied. "The numbers looked good and it seems promising but I'm having Marcus lead the team on it. I'm too busy with the winter line."

Emma nodded, waiting for Regina to continue. She could sense there was more to the story.

"I am having dinner with Danielle tonight," Regina blurted out.

Emma looked taken back for a moment. "Okay…"

"She wanted to catch up and while I really don't care to catch up…I feel like I need to go so that I can finally close the book on her once and for all. I never really… _faced_  my issues with Danielle. I just pushed everything down." Regina looked at Emma sweetly. "And then you came along and changed everything." She brushed a strand of Emma's hair away from her face and gently cupped her cheek. "So, I agreed to dinner. I want to close the book on her for good and be free of it. I don't want any of my issues from that relationship to affect ours."

Emma had stayed silent the whole time, patiently waiting Regina to finish speaking. She looked at the brunette and offered her a small smile. Inside though she was a little bit of a mess. She trusted Regina but at the same time she couldn't help but be wary of it all. She pushed down the little bit of jealousy that was creeping up her spine. "Okay."

Regina looked at her curiously. "Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded and gave a small shrug. "You say you need to do this for you and you should. I don't want things from your relationship to affect ours either. So, if this is what you need to do then you should. I support you." Emma felt her breath catch in her throat at the smile that was being directed at her.

"You're amazing," Regina said softly before capturing Emma's lips in a searing kiss.

When they broke apart Emma looked at her curiously. "You're saying I'm amazing because I'm okay with you going out with your ex?"

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'm saying you're amazing because you are and you've been nothing but supportive of me since we began dating."

"That's what girlfriends are for," Emma replied with a smile. "Now, as much as I don't want you to leave I need to get back to the surveillance." She pouted.

Regina kissed her again, this time making it last longer and lightly biting on the soft flesh. She ran her tongue over it to soothe the bite and then pulled back to look in Emma's darkened eyes.

"Whenever I'm back from dinner, if you're home, would you like to come over?" Regina asked.

"I would love to," Emma replied with a smile.

"Come spend the night. I don't like sleeping without you," Regina replied before giving Emma one last kiss. "I will text you when I'm home."

"Bye, babe," Emma said as Regina exited the room.

Neal appeared in her place, smirking at his friend.

"What?" Emma asked with a grin.

"'Bye, babe'," Neal mocked.

Emma chucked a pen at his head.

* * *

"I'm glad that we could do this," Danielle said as she took her seat across from Regina. She gave the brunette a once over as she sat her phone down on the table.

Regina merely hummed before taking a sip of her water. "So," Regina began. "Where have you been the past three years?"

Danielle sighed whimsically. "I travelled. I went all over the world and saw everything I could see."

"That sounds like quite the life," Regina commented as the waiter brought over two bottles of wine for them to choose from. "I hope you don't mind that I chose red."

Danielle shook her head. "Not at all. You know I love a good Merlot."

Regina chose the bottle and the waiter began to uncork it and fill their glasses. "You always were loyal to your wines."

Danielle's eyebrows rose slightly. "Is that a dig at my infidelity?"

Regina merely smirked before thanking the waiter and placing her order. Danielle followed suit, and soon a silence engulfed their table.

"My father is ill," Danielle said finally, breaking the tense silence that hung in the air.

Regina's expression softened. "I'm sorry. What is wrong with him?"

"Cancer. Prostate," Danielle replied simply. She took a sip of her wine. "They don't think he has much time left. Probably a few months at most."

"So that is why you are running the company now," Regina mused.

"Indeed. Mother knows nothing about running the company. So that leaves me to keep it afloat."

"Well it hasn't sunk yet, so you must be doing it correctly," Regina said with a soft smile.

Danielle chuckled. "Yes, so it would seem." Danielle looked at Regina a moment. "Your mother was, understandably, not happy to see me. But, how is she doing? Health wise. I know she had that breast cancer scare before you and I split."

"She is quite well. Spirited as ever," Regina said with a laugh.

"She seems to like Emma," Danielle commented.

Regina's face lit up. "She loves her. Sometimes I have to wonder if she loves her more than me," she joked, causing Danielle to chuckle as well. "She adores her. So, does Kathryn and Marcus."

"She seems like an easy person to like." Danielle took another sip of her wine as their meals arrived.

The rest of their meal was spent chatting about the past, the good memories that they had of it. They joked and laughed and Regina felt light—like she had finally freed herself of a burden.

She felt as though she had finally closed the door on Danielle and their relationship, freeing her once and for all from the memories of her past.

They exited the restaurant together and Danielle offered to walk Regina back to her apartment since it was late. She could see her building up ahead and sent a text to Emma, telling her that she was arriving home and she should come over.

"But then, do you remember what happened next?" Danielle asked with a laugh.

Regina laughed loudly as she recalled the events, "I tripped and fell in horse poop." She laughed again. "That is why I haven't been to a horse race since." She approached her stoop.

"You had fun though," Danielle said seriously.

Regina thought back and smiled. "I did."

"Have you ridden lately?" Danielle asked.

Regina sighed. "Not since Daddy passed away. I would love to go again but…my schedule is too busy."

Danielle nodded in understanding. "Well, Regina, this was lovely."

Regina agreed, "Yes it was. It was nice to catch up."

Danielle smiled warmly and moved closer, and Regina did as well—believing that they were about to hug, when lips pressed against hers.

Her eyes widened in shock and she reeled back, forcefully pushing Danielle away in the process. Danielle stumbled back, losing her footing slightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina angrily demanded.

Regina was too busy seething to notice the flash of blonde hair that turned and moved back down the street.

Danielle looked shocked. "I thought that you—"

"No! Absolutely not! I'm with Emma," Regina ranted.

"Regina, come on," Danielle began. "I know you still feel something for me. Despite what happened in the past, we had some wonderful times together. Do you not miss me at all?"

"No, I don't," Regina stressed. "I'm in love with Emma, Danielle. Not you. You used me, and despite this catching up…I haven't forgiven you for doing something so awful. And frankly, I don't care to even allow it to cross my mind anymore, because I found someone who chose me for me. Someone who genuinely cares for me."

Danielle stepped back and put her hands up. "I'm sorry that I misread the situation."

"Go home, Danielle."

Danielle nodded and backed away, walking away from Regina and leaving her standing alone.

Regina cursed under her breath and turned to head inside her building. She wanted to get upstairs and get cozy and wait for Emma. She glanced down at her phone, checking to see if there was a message from the blonde.

_I'll be right over_

Regina smiled and went about readying herself for bed. It took her close to fifteen minutes, by her estimate, and thought it was strange that Emma hadn't arrived yet. After all, it was only a five-minute walk.

She moved to pick up her phone, noticing the flashing light that signaled a messaged from Emma and unlocked her screen.

_I saw you. It's over between us…I hope you and Danielle will be very happy together_

Then Regina felt her heart shatter.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**First thing is first. I have had a few inquiries about my book, which I am happy to say is officially available on iBooks, Kindle, and in paperback through Amazon.**

**This way, anyone with a kindle, PC, or Apple product will have access to the book. And, for those of you, like myself, who prefer physical copies—there is a paperback available for you to enjoy. The book is only available in English, but is available in numerous territories.**

**One other note about the paperback…pricing. The pricing for this is much higher than the ebooks because of the ridiculous rate that amazon charges for printing and the collecting, leaving the authors with very little in royalties.**

**I encourage you all to buy the ebooks instead, BUT if you really want a paperback, it is available.**

**If for some reason the links don't work, head to my Tumblr! love-order-chaos-repeat. The links are all available on my Current Works page.**

**iBooks:** https://itunes.apple us/book/id1259868452

**Kindle:**  https://www.amazon.com/dp/B073YDN85Y

**Paperback:**  https://www.amazon.com/dp/1521852006/ref=la_B073YH7MG2_1_2?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1500218374&sr=1-2

**Thank you all so much for your support!**

**I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter, and don't worry or freak out! Emma and Regina are just fine.**

* * *

"Emma!" Regina called from outside the blonde's door. She had immediately run to Emma's apartment after she received the text, needing to tell the blonde what exactly happened.

She banged on the door.

No answer.

"Emma, please open the door," Regina pleaded before banging on it a few more times.

A door down the hall opened. "Do you mind?"

"Back in your apartment, Freida!" Regina yelled, her hand coming up to silence the woman before resuming the pounding on Emma's door.

Her arm was starting to tire. So she stopped and just stood in front of it, tears swirling in chocolate eyes.

"Emma," she said brokenly. "What you saw…that was not my fault. Danielle kissed me and I immediately pushed her away and chewed her ass out," Regina explained, pausing a moment. "Well that last part didn't sound right." She chuckled. "I yelled at her."

No answer.

"The night was going good until that part. I felt free and happy that I could finally put her in the past where she belongs, and focus on my future with you without allowing the baggage she created to weigh me down. It was freeing," Regina continued. "She offered to walk me home and I thought she was going to hug me and the next thing I knew she kissed me." Regina rested her forehead against the door. "I was so… _angry_. I was furious that she would do something like that, when she  _knew_  I was with you. I pushed her away…pretty hard actually, she almost fell. She said she read the signals wrong." Regina let out a laugh. "There were no signals."

She sighed, still no answer from the blonde.

"She asked me if I missed her at all and she made these assumptions and I was so angry. I told her that I don't miss her at all and that I was in love with you, and how could I ever miss someone that used me when I have someone who genuinely cares about me…for  _me_. Not my money or my title. But for just…Regina." Regina's tears had begun to fall. "I told her to leave and go home. I just wanted to get inside and wait for you so I could curl up on my couch with you and tell you what happened—"

She was about to continue when the door opened. She lost her balance, falling forward into strong arms. She regained her footing and looked up, her heart breaking at the sight.

Emma's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she was looking at her tenderly despite that—and it gave her hope.

"You're in love with me?" Emma asked, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

Regina blushed, her mind finally realizing what she had said—not only to Danielle earlier, but now to Emma.

"Yes," Regina breathed out, her hands coming up to cup Emma's face. "I love you, Emma Swan, and I am  _so_  sorry for making you believe I wouldn't."

"She kissed you?"

"Yes."

"You pushed her away?"

"Quite hard," Regina replied with a chuckle. She smiled when she saw the corners of Emma's mouth twitch upward.

"I love you too, Regina Mills," Emma said softly. Her heartbeat sped up when she saw the light in Regina's eyes and the bright smile that took her breath away.

"Em-ma," Regina annunciated before she crashed her lips against the blonde's.

Their kiss was passionate but tender, conveying the love that they felt for each other. Regina's hands were still holding Emma's face, while Emma's arms tightened their hold around Regina's waist.

Regina carefully walked them backwards into the apartment, her foot coming up to shut the door behind them before she continued moving them toward the bedroom. She threaded her fingers in Emma's hair as she deepened the kiss, which Emma responded happily to.

They reached the bedroom and Regina pushed Emma down on the bed so she could begin removing her clothes. She managed to get her heels kicked off and the zipper on her dress before Emma sprang up and stopped her.

"Let me," Emma said as she carefully pulled the straps down Regina's arms and then her stomach. She sucked in a breath when Regina's breasts rested proudly in front of her. "Braless?"

"You would see the bra in the back," Regina explained, her hands coming to run through Emma's hair.

Emma slowly peeled the rest of the dress away until it was around Regina's ankles and she could kick it off, leaving her clad in only her black see-through panties.

"Were you expecting to get lucky tonight?" Emma asked as she eyed the thin underwear. She could see the outline of Regina's thin strip of hair through the material, and the slight sheen of wetness.

"Not expecting…hoping that maybe you wouldn't be too tired," Regina answered truthfully as Emma lowered herself to her knees.

Emma looked up, her eyes locking with Regina's as she began to place kisses over Regina's stomach. Her nails raked down Regina's sides while she kissed, nipped, and licked the contours of Regina's abs. She trailed down to her hip bones, lightly nipping the flesh on each side before soothing it with her tongue.

She could hear Regina's breath quicken as the scent of her arousal floated to her nose. She kissed lower, running her tongue along the waistband of her panties and drawing a hiss from Regina's lips. She carefully peeled the underwear down Regina's toned legs, allowing them to drop to the floor so Regina could kick them away.

Emma looked up, her eyes locking with Regina's. "I love you."

Regina smiled softly and gently touched Emma's cheek before smoothing the hair from her face. "And I love you."

Emma beamed and surged forward. Her thumbs gently pried Regina's folds open, exposing her clit. She quickly licked up Regina's slit, earning a low guttural moan in response.

"Fuck," Regina breathed out as Emma continued to lavish her clit with attention. She had to admit, the sight of Emma on her knees in front of her—pleasuring her—it almost made her cum on the spot.

Emma trailed her hand up Regina's thigh, two fingers reaching wetness and sliding through slick folds.

Regina released another low moan, her hips thrusting into Emma's fingers and mouth.

Emma quickly stood, her fingers still in place inside Regina as she moved them to the wall. As soon as Regina's back touched the wall, Emma was on her knees once more, lips sucking on the bundle of nerves while her free arm threw Regina's leg over her shoulder, allowing her better access.

"Em-ma," Regina panted, hips increasing in pace as she writhed against Emma's face.

Emma increased the pace of her fingers and lessened the pressure on Regina's clit. She could feel Regina's walls begin contracting at her impending orgasm.

"Emma!" Regina called out as her orgasm surged through her body. Her legs shook as she continued to thrust erratically against Emma's face, finally slowing as Emma allowed her to ride out her high.

When she finished, Emma placed a delicate kiss on Regina's mound and carefully removed her fingers. She stood and kissed her girlfriend, enjoying the way Regina's tongue felt against her own.

"Good?" Emma asked.

Regina's eyes fluttered opened. "I'm amazed that I am even still standing."

Emma smiled. "Good." She suddenly scooped Regina up in her arms and walked her to the bed. She carefully sat her down and gave her another soft kiss, making Regina's head spin.

Regina quickly grabbed Emma by her shirt and pulled her on top before rolling her and switching positions. "Sit up," Regina commanded as she straddling Emma's hips.

The blonde did as commanded, smirking as Regina pulled Emma's shirt up over her head and tossed it across the room. She scooted back more, pulling Emma's pants and underwear with her until the blonde was able to kick them off, leaving her bare.

"You're so beautiful," Regina whispered, her eyes drinking in the sight of her girlfriend. She leaned down and kissed her passionately for a moment before pulling back to look at her. "How do you want me?"

"Can you cum again?" Emma asked seriously as she tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

Regina nodded.

"Spread 'em," Emma said with a smirk as she opened her own legs. She reached down and spread her lips, watching as Regina opened her own folds before leaning forward and touching her clit to Emma's.

"Are you good?" Regina asked as she gave a tentative rock against Emma's clit and a jolt went through her own body.

Emma released a moan at the contact before biting her lip and nodding, encouraging Regina to continue.

Regina set a pace, rubbing her clit against Emma's and feeling the blonde's wetness coat her own center. "Shit."

Emma grinned as she reached around Regina and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer against her. She moaned loudly as Regina began rotating her hips, working Emma's clit just right. "Fuck," she breathed out when Regina ducked her head to capture a pert nipple in her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue.

The added stimulation drove Emma on as she began to thrust into Regina, her release quickly approaching.

"Cum with me," Emma whispered, her hands tangling themselves in Regina's hair to pull her away from her breasts.

Regina nodded and increased her pace. Their thrusts were sloppy, each moving at a different pace to reach their climax together.

Emma tipped over the edge first, the feeling of Regina's wetness coating her spurring her on. She let out a small scream in pleasure when she felt Regina begin to shake against her, the brunette's moans joining her own in pure pleasure.

Regina fell on Emma, spent—her breathing erratic and matching the pace of Emma's racing heart.

"That was fun," Emma said, earning a laugh from Regina.

The brunette picked her head up from Emma's slightly sweaty chest and looked at her. "Indeed it was."

"Do you want to spend the night here? Or would you like me to come over to your place?" Emma asked as she began to rub soothing circles on her girlfriend's back.

"Can we stay here?" Regina asked, her eyes slightly heavy.

"Of course," Emma replied easily, her hand still rubbing small circles. "Regina…about Danielle…"

Regina lifted her head to look at her seriously. "What about her?"

"What are you going to do? She's collaborating with your company now and—"

Regina interjected. She could see where this was heading. "I still plan on honoring the contract we are drawing up. But, I believe it best that I only have contact with her on a professional level."

Emma visibly relaxed but she regarded her girlfriend seriously. "Regina, if you still want to have a personal relationship with Danielle, I'm not going to be crazy jealous about it or anything…"

Regina smiled softly. "I know, love. I just don't want to. Danielle has screwed me over enough and now I finally have the closure I needed. I don't want her to be a part of my life. I'll be civil with her when it is necessary but other than that, I could care less," Regina explained seriously. "What she did tonight was completely uncalled for."

"I can see why she wanted to kiss you though," Emma joked.

"Well," Regina began, moving up Emma's body so she could rest her forehead against her girlfriend's. "There is only one person I want kissing me."

"Is it me?" Emma asked in mock surprise, drawing a loud laugh from Regina.

"You're ridiculous," she said before kissing Emma sweetly. "Now, I am exhausted."

"Mmm," Emma hummed. "Bed time it is."

They got comfortable and Emma wrapped her arm over Regina's waist, pulling the brunette back against her and nuzzling the bare shoulder in front.

"Night, Emma," Regina whispered, already beginning to drift off.

"Goodnight, Regina."

* * *

Regina walked into the office the next day with a spring in her step, something that wasn't unusual to Marcus. He eyed his boss for a few moments as they entered her office, assessing what was so different about her demeanor.

"Why are you studying me?" Regina asked, not even looking up from her files as she took a seat.

"I know you got laid," Marcus began. "But there is something different about you today. Something…more."

Regina glanced up over her glasses. She smirked.

Marcus gasped, his hand going to his chest in surprise. "Something happened. What happened?"

Regina recounted the tale of her evening, from beginning to end. When she finished, she sat back in her chair and watched the range of emotions flickering across Marcus' face.

"That bitch," Marcus breathed. "I cannot  _stand_  people who do that when they know the person is in a relationship. A  _closed_  relationship to boot."

Regina hummed her agreement.

"But you told Emma you love her?" he asked dreamily, bringing a smile to Regina's face. At her shy nod he continued, "I'm so happy for you honey."

"Thank you. I am quite happy as well."

Marcus clapped his hands. "As much as I would  _loooveee_  to keep chatting about your love life, there are a few important matters to attend." He flipped open his book. "Now, since your dinner party a few months ago was such a success, Mr. Gold has insisted that he return the favor by hosting dinner in your honor, as well as the company's."

Regina's eyes widened. "Well that is quite generous."

"Indeed. That also means that you will have to insist that Zelena come in for the party. She must be present, being the head of the London chapter. Also, your mother will be in attendance and Mr. Gold  _insists_ that you bring Emma," Marcus finished with a smile. "He could not stop going on about how charming she is."

Regina positively beamed at the compliment for her girlfriend. "Well I will be sure to inform them all. Although, you can tell my mother. I'm sure you two will want to gossip anyway."

"Gossiping isn't everything, Regina."

"It is for you." Regina arched an eyebrow in challenge, earning an eye roll from Marcus. "When will the dinner be?"

"Two weeks from Friday," Marcus replied. "Which means that you and Emma will have to have acceptable attires."

Regina's eyebrows rose. "Do we not wear acceptable attire?"

"I just meant that we need to find something new for you both. We should really wow them," Marcus said seriously.

Regina nodded her agreement. "So be it. BUT, I want you to make sure you collaborate with Emma on her style. I don't want her feeling uncomfortable."

"Of course," Marcus agreed. "I assume that we are good then to go about yours independently?"

"Of course, Marcus. You know I would kill you if I didn't like what you produced," Regina flashed him a smile.

He eyed her a moment. "Your scare tactics no longer work on me. Once I realized what a romantic you are, all threats went out the window. Softy."

Regina rolled her eyes, but she didn't disagree.

"So…what do we do about the Danielle contract?" Marcus asked seriously.

Regina looked back to her files. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we stopping the agreement or proceeding?"

"Proceeding."

Marcus looked like he had been slapped. "Are you serious?"

Regina looked up, eyebrow rising in challenge. "Deadly, dear."

"Forgive my offence, but why?"

"Because it is a good deal, Marcus. We will generate some more revenue. And, perhaps Danielle will disappear after this. Honestly, I don't care either way. It makes money for us."

"Since when have you ever been concerned about money?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

Regina blushed but remained silent.

"Oh my god," Marcus said with realization. "You're thinking long term future with Emma."

Regina rolled her eyes but sighed, "Yes."

Marcus squealed. "You're thinking marriage and a family."

"Of course I am," Regina replied, exasperated. "I'm head over heels for her and I believe that I want to spend my life with her and if that happens I want to be sure I have the means to support her."

Marcus laughed. "Honey, Emma is crazy about you. She could care less if you were broke. You know she doesn't care about your money or title."

"I know she doesn't. But, what if we have children? I want them to go to the best schools and have the best tutors. I want them to take lessons…and I want to have security financially for Emma because I never want her to have to worry about money again…"

Marcus offered her a kind smile. "Regina, I understand. But again, Emma loves you and we both know she doesn't care about money. Just make sure you don't allow the green to cloud your judgment."

"You mean like my sister?" Regina asked with a chuckle.

"Exactly," Marcus replied. "I need to go and check on the contract since we are proceeding with Equine Charms. You need to call your sister though and invite her to the party." He headed to the door.

Regina nodded and eyed her phone, picking it up and dialing Zelena's number once Marcus left.

" _Zelena Mills speaking_ ," Zelena said over the phone.

"Hello, sis," Regina replied.

"Regina, hello! It's been a bit, yeah?"

Regina chuckled. "It has."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your dinner party you held. Things were a little hectic here and I couldn't leave."

"Well, you will be happy to know that there is a dinner party being held in two weeks in the company's honor."

"Ah, so I am obligated to attend," Zelena said with a chuckle.

"In a manner of speaking," Regina replied, smirking into her phone.

"Of course I will be there. Is Emma going? I've yet to meet the woman that stole your heart."

"She will be in attendance."

Zelena smacked her desk in excitement. "I am  _soooo_  looking forward to it then! So how are things across the pond?"

Regina recounted how the business was going…as well as the issue with Danielle.

Zelena remained silent for another moment. "She what…"

Regina hummed.

"Will she be at the party?"

"I have no idea."

Zelena hummed. "I'll make sure that we have words if she is."

"Play nice, Ze," Regina chided.

"You know I never cared for her."

"That is a lie. You  _loved_  Danielle. You two got along better than you and I did."

"Yes, and then the truth came out," Zelena hissed.

Regina's eyed widened in realization. "Ah. You were angry because you had been played as well by her…and no one plays you, Ze."

Zelena hummed. "I do not enjoy being fooled."

"That is why we always need to be two steps ahead…" Regina began.

"Keep our heads up…"

"And be a force to be reckoned with," they finished in tandem.

"Are you alright?" Zelena asked after a moment of silence.

"I am still furious in a way but I am fine, Ze," Regina explained before filling her in on her night with Emma.

"I'm happy that you finally found someone that will treat you right," Zelena said seriously.

"As am I." Regina let out a sigh. "I never thought I would find that."

"You deserve that, Regi," Zelena said seriously. "We all do."

"Indeed."

* * *

**A/N:**  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully be updating again soon, schedule providing. The next chapter will be the dinner party and then I am thinking chapter 18 will be the end of the road for this story.

Don't forget to review

**Don't forget to purchase my book!**


End file.
